Forgotten
by darksider82
Summary: Harry is a Potter but not how he thought. Ruby Rose is related to Taiyang but not how she thought either
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and one year older than Yang)**

Ruby Rose looked at the pictures of her Fathers team. She immediately noticed a set of similarities between Herself and Qrow Branwen, her uncle.

"Hey Rubes, How's it Yanging?" Ruby looked up and saw her elder half-sister join her in the living room.

"Yang look at this picture." Yang took the image and her eyes widened.

"That's your Mom in the white cloak, Dad by the tree, Uncle Qrow god he looks young and that's my Mom." Ruby shook her head and swiftly got changed into form fitting workout gear.

"Take a proper look at me and then the picture." Yang looked again and her eyes widened. Ruby had nothing in common with her or Taiyang!

"Rubes you do know that children can strongly take after one parent or another...so what your thinking is highly unlikely." Yang said contemplating her response.

Taiyang Xiao Long bounced into the room. Losing two women from his life had really hurt him, even though he knew his youngest was not his by blood, thankfully she looked so much like her mother that no-one asked many questions.

(Private Drive, Surrey)

Harry, cracked open a can of lager. Was he underage to drink, yes. But he did not give a crap, he had just seen his Godfather for and no-one had kept in contact to keep him from doing anything stupid.

His Uncle had noticed something was up and promptly demanded what was wrong. _"Drink this. It's not good for you in the long run but for now it helps numb the pain."_

Now here he was sitting in the park with three four packs of lager. The alcohol was working as he didn't notice the woman in white walk up to him.

Summer Potter gasped. It had taken her sixteen years but she had found him. She had found her son. Summer knew of the Wizarding World as her younger brother James was a powerful wizard and unfortunately she hadn't developed as powerful enough core.

Instead of being cast out of the family, her parents had sent her Remnant. Remnant was a continent that eventually drew all squibs to it and it allowed them to harness different skills such as aura.

Summer had been adopted by a pair of distant cousins, who had taken on the name Rose. Summer remained in contact with her parents and found out that James had been sterile, in order to protect her birth parents Summer had given her brother, her first born Haridian 'Harry' Branwen.

She had promised to come and visit but when she re-entered Remnant via a Portal she had required giving up something of importance.

However, she became pregnant with Ruby on a two-person mission with Qrow, then they split up and she became intimate with Taiyang shortly after.

She had spent sixteen years traipsing the world, trying to remember what she had surrendered to pass through for the fourth time.

1st- Knowledge of the rift and coming and going voluntarily  
2nd- Giving up her son  
3rd- Three months off her life  
4th- Would be a blood tribute.

Summer gathered her courage, lowered her hood and strode towards her son. Harry looked up and saw someone moving all to swiftly towards him and he went for his wand as did a concealed Remus Lupin.

"A little young to be drinking this morning."

Harry snorted sounding a lot like Qrow "And you care because?"

Summer stumbled backwards slightly "What would your parents think of your attitude?"

Harry shrugged "They died...I love with my Aunt and Uncle." Remus's eyes widened, his nose never lied to him so far and it was telling him that this woman was James's sister.

"Where in the name of Merlin have you been Summer Potter!" He snarled pulling off his invisibility cloak.

Summer stated and pulled her scimitars, Harry scrambled backwards and pulled his wand. Magic pulsing and his aura fluctuating behind it's barriers "Where have you been? I thought Dumbledore had listened to my requests Professor of NO-FUCKING-MINDERS!"

"You need to calm down. I came to watch you because you look a right mess. What would Sirius want you to do?" Remus turned to the cloaked woman "Why are you here Summer? Shouldn't you have been here for Harry oh I don't know SIXTEEN years ago."

Summer waited "Finished? For that manner, getting from where I lived here requires tributes. One such tribute can be knowledge/memories/clothing/blood etc. I've paid the tribute three times and I will pay it again and so will Harry hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully? I don't know you."

Summer let a year fall "You should have been notified when you turned eight."

Harry's eyes narrowed "About what?"

"The truth. Who you really are and why I wasn't around."

Summer and Remus had taken sharp gasping breaths to ease her heart rate as Harry's magic began crackle ominously around him "I received nothing. Tell me everything and no lies."

Summer and Remus looked at each other and nodded "Will you be the binder Remus?" the Werewolf nodded.

Remus placed his wand on top of Summer's trembling hand and instructed Harry to place his hand on top. The process was repeated and Remus began. "Do you Harry James Potter, swear to listen entirely to what Summer Rose will say?"

Harry nodded and repeated the statement "I, Harry James Potter, do swear to listen entirely to what Summer Rose will say." The binding carried on basically ensuring Harry would not lash out in anger, rashly or unfairly on Summer if the information destroyed everything he knew.

"You are related to the Potter family. Not through my little magical brother James but through me...You were born in the equivalent of July 31st in Vale Hospital in Remnant. I brought you here because you displaying incredibly powerful magic and aura bursts whilst still in my womb. Magic and Aura do not normally mix and a child of both is either a squib or a wizard. It is as it sounds. Most squibs find their way to Remnant and never return because the price is often either too much or too precious. I have made the trip three times. Once to lose contact with my family and to never contact them again under my own power. The second was when I had to give you up, the hardest thing I ever had to do but in a letter it was conditional. You were to remain with James and his wife to gain control over your magic and over the Summer holidays you would stay with me and your father to control your aura. Once you had taken your OWLs you were to be offered a choice stay here and be tutored in aura or go to Remnant and learn to control your aura and your magic would be optional...the Third time was recently, I thought James had forgotten the deal so I sacrificed three months to come back and find you. I ended up in Japan and since the other occasions stack..."

Harry nodded and hugged Summer tightly "I can't call you mum as I have only just met you but I'll take that offer. Let me grab a bag, owl and we can go to Gringotts for clarification."

In their conversation they failed to hear a faint pop "Step away from Harry." A strong powerful voice called. Harry turned and his eyes took on a steely glint making Summer grin 'He is his father's son but with one eye of each'. "Albus Dumbledore, long time no see." She called out.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was many things and one of said things was the inability to forget voices as faces "Summer Alicia Potter? My you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Can I ask why you've come back?"

"To get my son. Or a he prefers it his Aunt. As for you, I need some answers and I'd prefer it if you came thoroughly clean and I don't have to get my White Roses dirty, they are such a pain to clean." Summer stated her hands plainly drifting towards her scimitars.

Dumbledore nodded "I have such a letter and deemed Harry unready to learn such a thing. It was for his own good." Harry's fraying temper snapper and for a slight instant his green eyes flickered to a complete heterochromia of silver and red eyes with a complete central heterochromia of the pupil with the silver eye having a red pupil and the red eye a silver pupil.

"YOU...DID...WHAT!" Snarled Harry as his magic flared once again only to find the symbols of what looked like gates appear around him, Summer noticed that the Headmaster began to glow slightly as Harry focused more magic.

"He blocked your magic..." Summer gasped, Harry snarled as he charged the old man and Dumbledore's eyes widened as Harry disappeared.

"Why? I want the truth."

"Or what?"

"You burn...The sorting hat said I would have done well in Slytherin. Tell me the truth and the Wizarding world doesn't burn."

Dumbledore felt hope rise in chest and with that he began to explain everything. Harry was connected to Voldemort by his scar; Said Dark Lord has created Horcruxes to stave off death and he did not talk to Harry at all last year because he was afraid of the potential connection. What Dumbledore didn't reveal was that he expected Harry to die and he himself would finish of Voldemort.

However, this small unspoken sentence was detected by Summer, whose semblance was manipulation of the wind enabled her to pick up minor thoughts based on miniscule twitches in an otherwise controlled face. "You're missing something…You want to be remembered as someone who has defeated two dark lords, you're scared of my nephew for potentially outshining you."

Dumbledore couldn't hide his shock and neither could Harry or Professor Lupin, Summer seized the initiative "Harry, hold on." With that Summer, summoned a hurricane and launched the duo sky high and towards London. Harry felt like he was on cloud nine "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Summer grinned "I was the flying enthusiast the only thing I could do magically without the assistance. I was the one who taught James…He was nowhere near as good as me. Brace yourself. This can be bumpy."

Summer and Harry landed in an alleyway, ten minutes away from the Leaky Cauldron. The impact caused a small crater but it didn't perturb the duo, Harry swiftly led Summer out to the Leaky Cauldron. Summer was surprised at how much things had remained the same than muggle London, she was more familiar with Manchester but she tagged along to get help her brother get his school stuff.

Harry opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and immediately began pulsing his magic in an aura of 'Do not even talk to me. You immediately disbelieved me so why should I listen or care'. Everyone parted for him and the duo entered Diagon Alley. "What was that all about?"

"They didn't believe me about what I was saying and believed the corrupt government. I'm only here to clean out my vaults and flip the world the bird and leave. Tom Riddle is their problem and not mine."

"And if they bring you back?"

Harry smirked "Best come with body bags as I'm not taking prisoners." With that the pair ascended the steps to Gringotts Bank, Harry got in the line and waited until a Goblin came free.

"How can I help you?" Asked a bored Griphook.

"Greetings Griphook, may your gold always flow and may good profit always find you." Harry replied, silently kicking himself for not learning Gobbledegook.

Griphook looked at the people in front of him "How can Gringotts be of assistance Mr. Potter?"

"I need to check my holdings and do an inheritance test and get a genealogy test as well."

Griphook led them into a large open room and returned momentarily later with a pensive sized obsidian bowl and a jade knife "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Rose, the pair of you are to slice your palms and pour blood into the bowl which will then reveal the blood link if there is one and your ancestry."

 **Name:** Haridian 'Harry' Branwen (Birth Name) Hadrian James Potter (Adopted name) **  
Parents:** Summer Xiao-Long nee Rose (Mother) (adopted Last Name) nee Potter (Last name) Qrow Branwen (Father). James Charles Potter (Uncle/Adopted Father) Lily Potter nee Evans (Aunt/Adopted Mother)  
 **Inheritance:** Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Le Faye and Peverelle.  
 **Income** : Unaccountable presumed at least in hundreds of billions of Galleons combined networth, properties, stocks, bonds and liquid assets. (A/N: In other words I'm a lazy asshole. Look up some other f*** wealthy Harry fanfics)  
 **Properties:** Potter Manor, Black Manor, Le Faye Manor, Peverelle Manor (see other fanfics for properties)  
 **Abilities:** Aura manipulation- Semblance- elemental control/imbue weapons and limbs with dust, Wandless magic, Rapid Healing (phoenix tears) Corrosive Saliva/Sweat (Basilisk venom), Parseltongue  
 **Specialisations:** Defensive magic, Combat magic, Elemental magic, Runic and Transfiguration Magic  
 **Limitations:** Horcrux, 90% of Magical Reserves blocked, 80% of Accessible Magic blocked, Blocked Healing, Natural Mental Shields blocked, Aura and Semblance blocked, Wandless Magic, Elemental Magic and Transfiguration Magic 80% restricted and Runic Magic 100% restricted not allowed to study it. Magical barriers were placed on by James Potter due to large outbursts of accidental magic on reserves and accessible to protect Haridian from himself, set to degrade with full accessibility at fifteen. Same with Aura and Semblance. However, Aura and Semblance and multiple blocks set by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from ages four to fifteen.

Harry was livid "Get them off. Get everything off…" Griphook stared in shock. "It costs ten thousand galleons to do a full body purge…the pain is supposedly insurmountable."

"I've had the Cruciatus curse cast on me by Voldemort himself…Do it. Take the ten thousand galleons…" He fished inside his trousers and found eight galleons and enough sickles and knuts to make another three. "…An additional eleven galleons with a bit more if this thing can be done today and now."

Griphook nodded and took the money "Your will be done my lord."

Harry found himself in the bowels of Gringotts strapped to a hospital bed "Please don't make the suit green, animated or that I turn into Green Rage Monster."

The goblins chuckled "I'm Ajax, well when I started this I was filled with enthusiasm. Now it's gone, I'm going to inject you with several potions to purge your body. Unfortunately, it's going to hurt a lot."

Harry grinned "We'll see about that…"

Ajax grinned "A sense of humour? That'll leave later, I'm stabbing you NOW." Harry stiffened the potions were now in his blood stream.

"I'm going to leave you with my colleague Blackfire."

Harry groaned "C'mon you're leaving me alone with less angry Rosie O'Donnell."

The goblins including Blackfire who were restraining their laughter were letting it go now. They loved the character Deadpool "What do you want when you wake up?"

Harry groaned "Chimichangas…" He blacked out the moment the drugs began circulating; the entire exchange took about 40seconds.

Harry emerged from the Hospital a lot had changed. He no longer needed glasses, he was still thin but not skeletal bony thin. He was thin more like whip-chord muscle thin and he had an increase in height instead of coming in at 5'5, he had shot to 5'10 with possibility of hitting 6'0 when he had finished growing.

"Now what's the plan mum?"

Summer's eyes glistened with tears and she pulled him into a hug "Get some money both muggle and wizarding and we're doing some shopping and heading home…You have a sister and a cousin to see."

Harry grinned and the pair headed into Diagon Alley. The shopping trip was a blur and soon enough Harry was clad in jeans, baggy hoody and knee high black Kevlar military boots and Black elbow length fingerless gloves. He had also picked several musical records and soon enough he and Summer were out of the UK heading towards Japan "Why are we heading to Japan?"

"Portal back to Remnant and it coincidentally happens to be closest to where I live."

Harry nodded before falling asleep.

(Grimmauld Place)

Dumbledore stormed in, magic rolling off him. _"How dare that boy abandon his destiny…He was supposed to die a martyr…Calm down we can play this into our hands. Now that Voldemort has appeared and Harry has disappeared we can start a smear campaign that he turned down my teaching…"_

"Albus? Oh dear me, you look like you need a good cup of tea." Albus nodded and allowed himself to be looked after by Molly Weasley. She wasn't a considerably powerful witch but what she knew was charms and how to be creative with them oh and she could make a meal.

"Molly could you assemble the Order."

It wasn't until that evening when the Order could assemble and with that Dumbledore began his smear campaign.

(Summer and Harry)

Summer shook Harry and the pair disembarked the plane, headed out of the airport and once no-one was looking summoned their luggage and vanished on a gust of wind heading towards the mountains and a rift heading back to Remnant and Vale.


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

Harry groaned and breathed heavily as they landed on one of the mountains in patch. Paying the tribute to appease the ancient power of the rift was the easy bit, but feeling as if the bonds connecting all of the elements constructing the human body were being severed and destroyed before slowly reassembling themselves again.

Summer grinned at him "Not pleasant is it?" Harry resisted giving her a look that could set something ablaze and reached for his wand, the moment he placed his hand on it instead of the customary waterfall of red and gold sparks and phoenix song perhaps three sparks shot out.

"What's happened? Why can't I access my magic? LUMOS!" Instead of power surging through him and out into an intense beam of light a small flickering light appeared, blinked and faded again. Harry tried a second time before collapsing to one knee, buckets of sweat pouring down his face obscuring his vision temporarily.

"You okay?" Summer was in front of her son and pulled him to his feet, Harry nodded in thanks and looked around.

"Now where did or do you live mum?" Harry asked as he had managed to shrink their bags before he had crossed the rift.

"Down this mountain and two hours walking…We could do with the walk because I still have much to tell you about this world." Giggled Summer and with an almost childish look on her face she turned around and headed towards what could only be called a Goat Path, as they left Harry felt the rift shut with a snap and suddenly his internal magical reserves increased slightly.

Harry and Summer descended the mountain "What's wrong Harry? You tend to throw more magic around than that light spell."

Harry shrugged "Maybe it's me or maybe it's the world. Anyway you were going to talk to me about the ins and outs of this place."

"This is Patch; it is a part of the Kingdom of Vale which is one of four Kingdoms and Continent that make up Remnant. There are also Vacuo, Minstral and Atlas. Atlas to the north and the other two are either West and East or the other way around. I only Atlas because I've had missions up there. Anyway each Kingdom has two schools for education a bit like a Primary and Secondary school except the first school is the Primary and Secondary all in one and the second School is more like a College than anything else. The colleges are Beacon in Vale, Shade in Vacuo and I'm unsure of the other two. Anyways they train men and women to become Hunters and Huntresses to protect the civilians." Explained Summer.

"Four nations, eight schools all of whom train warriors basically. Defend them from who?" Asked Harry, his once green eyes becoming more silver and red.

"Not from who. But from what. Hunters defend us from the Creatures of Grimm."

Harry stopped dead "What are these Creatures of Grimm?"

Summer stopped "Monsters, ever since mankind first existed here on Remnant, we have been attacked by the Grimm. It wasn't until three to four hundred years ago that we managed to create sustainable defences and it wasn't until two hundred years ago that we discovered dust. A natural energy in the air and it formed into crystals in the ground. Each one represents the elements." Harry nodded.

"You harvested the dust and weaponized it to defend yourselves against the Grimm. I'm guessing you can use it in guns and swords and what is a semblance?"

Summer grinned "Semblance is a unique technique based upon your aura which is an energy based inside you…"

Harry's eyes widened, this was why he couldn't utilise his magic "Dust is everywhere. It's a form of energy correct?" Summer nodded and Harry continued "Magic is a form of energy back where I used to live, this means due to the replacement of energy I can only use the magic stored inside of me and that makes me completely dependent on my aura and semblance…I'm not dumb but I'm definitely not a genius smart."

Summer giggled "You sound so much like your father. To be honest he wasn't the best at theory but when it came to practical it came to him quicker than almost anyone. You're the same right?"

Harry nodded _"Is this what having a mum feel's like. It's kind of nice."_ "Can you tell me about Ruby?"

Summer sighed "Not much really…because I've been trying to hunt Grimm got sucked through a rift and ended up in South Korea and then spent a lot of time trying to find you."

As they were chatting they ended up outside of a school "Is this where you live? A school?" Summer's eyes widened.

"Ahhh…We must have turned off too early. School is still in session…" Summer turned to her son a grin on her face "…How do you feel about gate-crashing a school to see your dad and uncle?" The look on her son's face was eerily similar to her brothers when he used to pull a prank.

They entered the school, Harry who had changed on the way to the rift pulled up his hoody hood. They entered the school and managed to swipe in and gain passes for the afternoon, it was done with Summer revealing her face and persuading them to let the duo in. "Before I forget, I should have done this earlier. For it is in thine passing that thou shalt achieve immortality. Through thine struggle, thou shalt become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, thou soul shalt be released by thine hand to protect thee."

Qrow and Taiyang who were both teaching the Weapon Wielding class stopped, Taiyang popped his knuckles and his gloves extended to his forearms and took on a metallic look and miniature cannons appeared on the underside of his arms. Qrow grabbed his sword and the mecha-shift span ominously, they were prepared to defend their pupils to the death and little did they know that the Teachers in other classrooms were doing the exact same thing. Suddenly the pressure decreased as soon as it had arrived, the teachers charged into the Corridors with Taiyang and Qrow leading them.

In the corridor were two people, Qrow almost dropped his sword when he saw the White Cloak "You've got a lot of nerve taking Summer's form…" Qrow stopped in his tracks when the Summer imposter looked at him and deep down, he knew instinctively that it was Summer, because the moment he began to speak she vanished into the wind and her knee dug into his gut sending him to the floor.

"Really Qrow? Still bluster before swing…" She stopped when she saw Taiyang surge forward to attack Harry. "TAIYANG…!" She didn't finish what she was about to say as Harry, jumped to his feet his eyes were closed due to the fact the releasing of aura healed the majority of injuries including eye problems especially if the child was below the age of sixteen which Harry was just by four days. _'Has it really been only two days…Grimm damnit."_ Taiyang brought his elbow up to deliver a knock out strike when the stranger moved.

Taiyang could only stare as his attack came into contact with thin air, the stranger who easily about fifteen appeared behind him, the teen turned and thrust his palm out and Taiyang suddenly found himself flying down the hallway into reception "Really mother? Was this really the best plan? I understand why people thought it was uncle or adopted father I inherited his recklessness from…" The teen stopped as Summer clipped him sharply across the head "Haridian Branwen watch your language…no need to bring family problems into school." Summer scolded.

Qrow's jaw dropped "Summer, Harry?" Summer grinned as she saw her husband and ex-boyfriend who happened to be the father of her two children though the younger had been adopted by Taiyang to protect her.

Summer grinned weakly "Hi Qrow, Taiyang…We got lost." She added meekly. Harry groaned as he felt his body begin healing itself, it wouldn't get rid of all his rough childhood but it would make him closer to 6'0 in height or more if he was lucky.

Qrow and Taiyang turned to the Deputy Headmistress who nodded, Taiyang headed back to their joined class and swiftly dismissed them but Yang remained behind, Ruby met up with her sister but as she did so the younger sister had to pass eight to ten older students and she caught what they were saying 'weak, worthless, inept'. Were some of the words that she heard. Someone stuck their foot out, she stumbled but didn't trip.

Taiyang, Qrow, Summer and Harry were waiting in Taiyang's office. As Combat Department Head with Qrow as his second they were able to have a private chat in well private. Taiyang sat behind his desk, Qrow sat on his looking very much like the lanky teen he had been back at Beacon, Summer was sitting on a chair with Harry sitting on the window ledge. He had tuned out to the dialogue a while back but he tuned in when Qrow spoke "Harry do you know who your father is? Tai and I both can see Summer's features in you like the pale skin..."

Harry grinned and swung to look at them and the male members of STRQ and opened his eyes revealing his heterochromia silver and red eyes with reverse coloured central heterochromia for the pupil. Qrow stared "Hari? Haridrian?" Harry nodded "It's me...I'm sorry I never came."

Qrow grinned only Harry noticed his eyes glass over, Taiyang nodded understandingly "I'm guessing that's why you didn't come home. You were trying to find Hari?"

Summer blushed slightly and shrugged "Not exactly. I was tracking a cluster of Death Eaters...They got the drop on me, forced me towards a Cliff the one where my tomb is...I fell and ended up in Wellington, the Capital of New Zealand." Harry winced and nodded "That's why you took so long, you needed money to get to the UK and didn't trust the rifts."

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door, Taiyang called for them to enter and Ruby entered. Ruby scanned the room it was Thursday meaning it was Qrow who was feeding the four of them, since Qrow lived with them after an altercation he was involved had resulted in his house being destroyed. That meant Strawberry's and Strawberry's in any form. Then she noticed the two others in the room she remembered the picture "M...Mom!" She stammered.

Harry grinned "I'm guessing you must be Ruby Rose..." Harry sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose "...How much have you heard?" Ruby blushed "Cluster of Death Eaters, Rifts and New Zealand."

Harry grinned "The answer is all of it then." Ruby nodded. She turned to face the adults who had looks of dissapointment.

"We weren't exactly private about this...She may as well know the rest mom, dad." Harry stated his eyes hardening as he stared down the three adults. It was Taiyang who exhaled softly but by now Yang had appeared.

"Where have you been?" She stated her lilac eyes flickering to red an back looking like traffic lights.

"To Hell and Back and Sunshine. I don't know this place well enough but I know tantrums when I see 'em. So calm down and listen..." The black haired stranger told her.

"Or what?" Came the reply. The stranger smirked and the air was filled with the smell of ozone. What happened next surprised everyone, the stanger had vanished and reappeared slamming his weight into her stomach "This...Quit being a little girl and listen. Questions can be answered later. For what its worth, I'm sorry about this. I have questions to ask and I really don't need the interruptions of a tantrum...I'm your cousin by the way Harry...Harry Branwen."

Yang nodded her anger depleted "Sorry about that...Been on a hair trigger since I arrived." Soon enough the story had been told again for both Ruby and Yang's sakes and both of them were of mixed views about the outcome.

Ruby was glad to have her mother back and getting a brother, but was absolutely devestated to find out the man who she called her father was actually her uncle, and her uncle was her dad. She didn't quite understand what it meant in the long term but she was happy and maybe they could help her problem. Yang on the other hand was completely tense some of this stuff made sense but she was completely lost "Ruby, what's wrong?" Harry asked curiously as he looked at the various weapons in the office.

Ruby trembled slightly before pulling up the sleeve of her school uniform revealing a large purple bruise, everyone winced "What happened? What did you knock?" Asked her dad and uncle.

"Who did that to you?" Harry whispered, he didn't have a clue of what his semblance was but all he could feel was that it was tied to emotions.

"Cedric Lark." Ruby whimpered "Calls me pathetic, weak, useless and says I only got in because my dad teaches here."

Harry's eyes flashed and anger coursed through his body, he made a crushing motion with his hand and an empty chair was crushed into a sphere and lighting crackled across his body "Year? What class is he in?"

"He's sixteen. Should have a free session right now." Harry stood up and stalked towards the door.

"Harry don't do this." Said Qrow putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm going to leave him a message. A clear one. Oh and could I get some tutoring with physical weaponry. I can always catch up over the summer." Harry replied shrugging off his father's hand and headed out the door.

Qrow grinned, he wasn't a fan the Lark boy. He went to school with the boys parents and found them arrogant and quite frankly the worst people to have to work with on a mission. He preferred working Odin Valkyrie who was an insane asshole, but the man meant well and would never leave his colleagues in the shit. He'd be the one pulling them out and bragging about it for the next three months. It didn't help for all of Qrow's enhanced strength and skills with sword, shotgun and scythe he could do next to nothing to the orange haired titan who wielded a claymore/shotgun and thunder shield; a shield that was heavily coated in lightning dust which enhanced the man's already titanic strength.

Cedric was chatting with his friends in the playground when Harry found him "Cedric Lark?" Cedric looked up to see someone he had never met before and before Cedric could say a thing the stranger had him by the lapels and Cedric noticed that his eyes were crackling intensely with barely restrained lightning.

"You don't need to know who I am…All you need to know is you and your annoying little friends cease and desist on harassing my little sister…Her names Ruby by the way…Oh and before you even come up with a threat of physical violence against me just remember I have a skill that allows me to learn very quickly when it comes to kinaesthetic learning or for you a learn by doing approach."

With that Harry stalked off, he absorbed some of the ambient dust in the air and funnelled the wind dust into his ears and just in time. He heard their heavy breathing, indicating they were sprinting and intending on blindsiding him. Harry smirked, cut the wind dust and switched to lightning dust and funnelled it into his nerve endings and muscle fibres and dropped to a crouch. His attackers did not see him move, he was there one moment and gone the next and they had barrelled into a group of seventeen year olds who had a grudge against their families. Harry jumped to his feet and sauntered off leaving a confused Cedric and his battered accomplices staring at him _"Who is he?"_ Was the question in general?

Harry entered the office and grinned "He should leave you alone now Rubes, I had words with him." Ruby grinned at him and turned to her dad and uncle.

"Sorry, for not telling you. It is hard enough to go to school with your sister and tell her you are being bullied. Even harder to tell parents about it so imagine how I feel about the fact that my dad, uncle and sister attend the school."

Qrow grunted "Unfair bias towards you=Teachers pet…I get it. Anyways I'm hungry let's get food."


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

Ruby literally dragged Harry all the way back home. It was rather comical, a 4'11 fourteen-year-old dragging 5'10 sixteen-year-old by the arm. If you could imagine a dog on a retractable leash with a small child extending and retracting the leash whilst it is attached to a dog the size of say a Chihuahua it's an entertaining sight.

Yang was busting a gut watching the sight. Taiyang couldn't stop smirking, Qrow and Summer shook their heads "When is she going to remember you've got the keys?" Taiyang whispered to Qrow who snorted at that fact.

"Not for a while. I'll give it twenty minutes…Speaking of which how are we going to cram seven years of knowledge into one and a quarter?" Retorted Qrow getting a giggle from Summer.

"We all went to Signal correct…Save for you Qrow as you and your sister were taught in Atlas. The curriculum is practically the same and besides Hari's smart, if we give him the equations and some basic questions he can go from there and as for teaching him a weapon…We'll teach him how to use a scythe and a blade."

"Ruby…Do you have a key to get in?" Harry asked his hyperactive sister.

Ruby blanched and almost face vaulted "Nope…Tend to walk slower but the fact you came, with mom. Well I kind of…" Ruby trailed off and Harry snickered before running his hand through his hair similar to what her Uncle…no her Dad did.

"So what do we do?" She asked curiously. Harry chuckled and observed a few sturdy looking trees around the house.

"Watch this…" Ruby watched as Harry walked up to one of the trees, placed his foot on it and stretched. He took five steps backwards and charged forward and Ruby's eyes widened he RAN UP the vertical tree trunk before jumping off and grabbing one of the thicker branches and sat down.

"That was awesome…Let me see if I've…" Ruby darted forward and almost vanished from sight which caught Harry off guard. There was a CLUNK and a whimper and Ruby appeared staggering away from the tree trunk clutching her head.

"You went to fast and didn't focus on where you wanted your feet in five paces time. Now come here and get your hand up as high as you can." Harry instructed and with one hand grasped Ruby's hand "Now plant your feet on the tree and slowly walk up."

This was the seen Yang, Summer, Qrow and Taiyang observed when they arrived. Both Branwen siblings in a tree, having a giggle. Or rather Ruby was as Harry tried to access his semblance and conjure a fireball into his palm. "How's it going?" Qrow shouted, Ruby landed on her feet as she jumped out of the tree, Harry yelped and literally off the branch, fire erupting into his hands and he launched it at the tree. Harry managed to land in a crouch.

"Sorry…" Harry said as the tree burst into flames. "You created it, you can clear it up…If you know how." Harry nodded _"If fire emerges when I'm happy or sad, then water must come about if I'm feeling calm."_ Harry calmed himself down and reached out for the dust that permeated in the air and absorbed it, he drew his fist into his hip and thrust it forwards as if he was shoving someone away and a torrent of water rushed out dousing the tree.

"You're like your mother kid…Instinctive grasp on your semblance anyways we need to chat about how we are going to catch you up with Yang before sending you to Beacon." Explained Taiyang.

Harry groaned at that thought "How similar are the curriculums from I used to live to here mum?"

"Pretty much the same aside from History, Geography, PE and Science…What are…oh I see."

Harry smirked "I home study myself on Maths, English, Religions and go in for those lessons."

"But still that doesn't mean you're going to graduate in time."

Harry chuckled "Uncle, please have some faith…I've done worse. Learnt how to telekinetically summon something some four hours before being thrown into a death game…Anyhow, let's go and get some food."

This was seconded by Ruby's stomach rumbling "Sorry…" Harry chuckled and poked her forehead "That sounded similar to a friend of mines…Could eat for the world or at least the country."

Taiyang let them into the house, Ruby jumped out of the tree vanished into petals and re-emerged next to her parents. "The heck?"

Ruby giggled "I can run super, super, super fast." Harry chuckled "Just make sure you don't break the Sound Barrier and Space/Time Barriers little speedster."

Ruby cocked her head "Basically if you run really, really fast and once you reach a certain speed you'll a boom…"

"Bit like one of Atlas's fighter jets?" Harry nodded "…That's the sound barrier. Once you hit the sound barrier and you keep going faster you eventually start hitting Mach speeds. They are x number times the speed of sound. So Mach 2 is…"

Ruby's eyes widened "Twice the Speed of Sound and the Space/Time barriers are barriers that allow me to effectively time travel…What would happen if I hit someone at those speeds?"

Harry paled "Honestly, not a clue apart from the target being vaporised. It's part of a Theory…."

"Theory of Relativity, I know the theory we are studying it at school in simple terms…Come on Harry, I have Uncle, Dad and Yang lecturing me about schoolwork and doing it. I don't need another, besides I'm hungry."

Summer took Harry up three flights of stairs to a rather simple and empty loft space. Empty in one room and in the other one wardrobe, chair and a bed "You'll need to go downstairs to use the bathroom. Taiyang and I are on the second floor as is Qrow. The girls are on the floor below you so you'll have to share."

Harry gulped "They don't spend all the time in the shower do they? We do have a large hot water supply?"

Summer giggled "I really don't know. I really do not know." Before she left she hugged her son who gratefully returned it.

"Mum, can you catch me in about thirty seconds." Harry placed his shrunken bags on the bed and withdrew his wand and concentrated. Soon enough the bags were restored to their natural size and Harry sank to his knees sweat running off him.

"You okay?"

Harry grunted "Adjusting to having next to no magical power but more aura than most. Let me have a shower, get changed and then let's get food."

Harry groaned as the hot water rolled over his body, it felt so good. If he ever went back. He made a mental note to deal with the Dursley's in some way shape or form. He wondered idly how his whale of a cousin would stand against a Beowulf or an Ursa. Harry pulled on some jeans, boots and a shirt before clattering down the stairs tripping over a corgi at the bottom of the stairs "What the…"

Qrow chuckled "That's Zwei…Tai trained him to look after Ruby and Yang to protect them from boys." Harry snarled inwardly "Uncle's going to be protecting the dog soon if it does not stop licking me…Anyway, dad is it possible for you to train me how to use the weapon you use."

Qrow nodded "I'd love to kid. Now that we've all made it down let's get food." The place Qrow took them to was a Meat house buffet. "I found this place a couple of weeks ago and they do some good strawberry desserts." Ruby was already compliant, Harry nodded and his stomach growled.

They entered to find a family harassing one of the staff who happened to be sporting a tail "Who are the family harassing?" Harry asked out the side of his mouth "Before you say staff, I'll clip you around the head Ruby…Yang."

"A Faunus. Human's with night vision and other things at the cost of having a tail."

Harry cracked his knuckles in thought as he roughly calculated the worth of kicking the crap out of the family. They didn't look like a Hunter family so he had a chance, he doubted their aura's were unlocked. Summer caught the look in her son's eyes "Don't…Unfortunately you're going to have to suck this one up."

However, one of the children looked up and saw Harry, his eyes widened and whispered something and they stopped tormenting the Faunus. "Harry, what did you do?" Asked Ruby curiously.

"What makes you think that I did?"

"One of them saw you and the look of terror."

"Oh that…That must be the Lark family…This should be interesting." Harry said at the family paid up and made their way over. "Can I help you?" Asked Taiyang curiously, he wasn't paying too much attention to his step son but knew he had done something.

"You…Yeah you with messed up eyes." Demanded who could only be Senior Lark.

Harry immediately pointed around before pointing at himself (Season 3: Brawl in a Family). The man's eyes narrowed "Oh you think you're being cute and funny?"

Summer went to open her mouth but Harry beat her to it "Bitch, I'm adorable and hysterical. Look at my sister." Said Sister was trembling with laughter as were Qrow and Tai although the latter was trying not show it but the corners of his mouth were twitched upwards.

The man bristled "The name is Magner."

"Magner…Lark? Is your family this prentious normally or are you the exception, now what seems to be your side of beef with me? For I know you not and know not for what I have done." When in doubt act cryptic, give them more rope to hang themselves with.

At that particular moment Ozpin entered, he had evidently entered missed something because the whole restaurant was quiet. "You, you manhandled my son like some heathen. You also manhandled my son's friends with no regard to their station in society."

Harry cocked his head innocently "Society? Mein Freund, how can I know of the society when I have not even been here a day." Harry responded putting on a thick German accent which sounded very similar to upper class Atlas families.

That was the last straw for Magner "That's it if no-one in your family is going to discipline you running your mouth to your elders' than I'll do it for them."

Harry snorted "Running my mouth? Asshole? You pretentious son of a whore and a man who cannot please his own wife and quite probably does the same. Yes, I'm running my mouth because we are having what is called a conversation. Evidently you don't like it when your wife or anyone talks back to you because you are so addicted to your own voice. If you're going to discipline better make it a good shot because I'll be extracting your balls through your mouth and spine through your ass. That's just for abusing the Faunus staff member."

With that Harry left the restaurant with Magner following and the man's family. Summer checked her scroll to see a message 'Don't worry about the disturbance in the floor. Just him feeling oblivion.'

They felt it at first someone had evidently flared their aura in a pissing contest "That's what you get for messing with one of the best Hunters coming out of Atlas."

"That's adorable…Now try mine." The ground began to shake, the walls began to rattle and any sauce and liquids in small droplets began to rise. Then they heard something it sounded like the chirping of birds followed by a sound that can only resemble a branded pig before Harry walked into the restaurant.

"Sorry about the disturbance…He's alive slightly burnt and appreciating the feeling of honesty." Harry slid onto the seat next to Summer. Or rather now Ruby as the girl vanished and appeared next to him "That was so cool! How did you do that! I mean we felt your aura! No-one's been able to do that."

Harry snorted "It's less people have been able to more on the lines of not wanting to admit that people bullshit about their power. You'll find Ruby that I'm more than willing to call people out…Anyway let's eat."

Everyone jumped up to grab their orders from the BBQ pit, Harry had grabbed several ribs and two burgers along with two baps, two small bowls of cheese and salads. "How can you eat that much?" Asked Yang as Harry effortlessly devoured everything on his plate.

"What you guys know about metabolic rates?"

Ruby shrugged Yang nodded "That's how quickly food is broken down in your body right?"

Harry nodded "My metabolism is about twice as effective as a normal persons meaning I need to eat more food to actually gain weight that sort of thing and that is why Yang, I can eat so damn much."

The meal finished and everybody headed back home. Harry was filled with nervous energy at the expectations of the morning. The morning dawned bright and early, but Harry wasn't asleep, he had awoken just before sunrise and stepped out onto the small balcony built on the outside of the house in front of his window. "Hey kid…Thought you'd be asleep?"

Harry grinned as his dad joined him "Ready to train me?" Qrow grinned and handed him a wooden version of his standard sword "Rule 1, never pick a bade that you like the look of. Choose one that FEELS right. Rule 2, don't worry about design that comes later. Rule 3, treat it with respect."

Soon enough the pair were going through kata's and sparring with what Harry had picked up. They stopped for breakfast where Ruby and Summer were cracking eggs and frying bacon "How's he doing?"

Qrow grinned "He's a natural genius…Three maybe four months of continuous practise and he'll be on par with a Beacon Undergrad."

(This is just shy of seven months before First Episode).


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

(A Small Timeskip to Episode 1)

Ruby was out in Vale getting her magasine for new Weapon Upgrades in 'Weapons Monthly' when the door opened and several men entered. "Dust from the counter and from the vat. Get." Said the man in white, he turned to the elderly store owner who opened the cash register "I don't want the money, I just want the dust. Also everyone put your hands on your head."

The henchmen made their round the store when one of them found Ruby listening to her headphones. On of the Henchman discovered Ruby and knocked her headphones until they were around neck "Hands above your head."

Ruby innocently raised her hands before vanishing and kicked the man in the shin. Harry had taught her how to speed up parts of her body such as trajectory of her foot and how speed could relate to power. In this particular case the henchman went sailing out the door. Ruby quickly followed dispatching the other henchmen one by one.

She left the stoor and unfurled her Sniper Scythe Crescent Rose. She took the legs out from underneath one, fired and used the recoil to flip the scythe up so she could kick another in the face. The goons in her opinion were almost too easy to defeat. With that she assumed the man in white would be the same but he wasn't.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were. Well, Red, I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around..." The man in white raised his cudgel revealing the single shot and sights and he aimed at her "...This is where we part ways." With that he fired an explosive dust shot but Ruby had launched herself into the air. She rushed off in persuit and eventually engaged the man in combat up on the rooftops.

Whatever Ruby tried to do she was already out maneuvered and outmatched by the man in white. "Don't you know who I am?" Ruby hit him in the knee with the blunt end of her scythe "Nope. Not really."

"I'm Roman Torchwick! It's end of the line Red." With that he chucked the red uncut burn dust at her. Ruby had dialled a number in her scroll as another woman appeared shielding her from the explosion.

Torchwick giggled until he saw the purple glowing shield and gulped. This had just gotten complicated. Ruby gasped at the woman "A Huntress."

(Harry)  
Harry groaned when he saw his scroll he had taken his sister into town so they could get groceries or rather he would and he would collect her from the Dust Shop. "Mind if I leave these here?" He asked the very attractive female adult rabbit faunus watching store before taking off at a run. Grabbing his sword from his back. If you were to compare it to Qrow's sword you could say that it was identical aside from the fact that it had a serrated edge on both sides of the blade and you could clearly see assorted barrels of whatever firearm it could form into.

"Ruby, we are so grounded." He grunted as he took off towards the sound of combat.

(Ruby)  
Ruby watched in fascination as the driver of the bulkhead plane tried to dodge the relentless and unforgiving homing bolts of telekinetic energy. She watched as Torchwick stumbled and vanished only to be replaced by a woman clad in red.

Ruby watched as the Huntress summoned a black storm cloud of ice dust and sent it cascading down upon the bulkhead trying almost futiley to ground it before it can take off. The Huntress's eyes narrowed as she went on the defensive as the red clad woman began a bombardment of fire balls.

The fight finished with Ruby unloading several rounds at the Bulkhead all of which were deflected. Both young child and huntress dived for cover as massive fireball incinerated the area they had been standing in moments before "You're a huntress!" Gasped Ruby, she squealed and with her eyes making her looking as innocent as possible "Can I have your autograph?"

(Harry)

Harry slid to a stop. The fight had stopped and headed back to the store and headed towards the police station.

(Police station)

Ruby had been introduced to Glynda Goodwitch, Glynda had commented on her skill and then punished her with a sharp slap on the table with her riding crop getting an 'eep' from the young Rose. "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Glynda moved out the way and two people entered one was Harry, who gave her a look of 'what did you do now? Don't deny you didn't because you blatantly did.' Ruby looked down "They started it."

Harry groaned "They started it. Professor Goodwitch finished it and now mum and dad are going to finish me for letting you get involved."

"I doubt that is going to happen Mr. Branwen." Harry turned around and another man who topped him by a good four inches entered the room, cane under his arm carrying cookies and a mug of coffee.

"Ruby Rose...You have...Silver eyes..." Ruby was caught off guard by the opening comment "So...Where did you learn to do this? In fact the pair of you?" Ozpin showed them, recordings of themselves working together and separately twirling identical looking scythes but anyone could tell that Harry's was a lot heavier.

"Signal Academy." Ruby said and the Beacon Teachers got a nod from the elder one as well. Ozpin's eyebrows raised slightly as he looked at the pair in interest "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? Please give me some credit."

Old but young heterochromia eyes and reverse heterochromia pupils stared into Ozpin's slate grey eyes. Ozpin was captivated by just how ancient the eyes looked "Technically it was our father." Ozpin nodded and placed the cookies down, Harry struck like lightning pilfering three cookies as Ruby took the rest "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of your skill before. A dusty, old crow."

Harry inhaled a cooky into his lung, grunted and felt it move into his stomach "Our dad. Long story really. He may say but he may not. I've not been learning as long as Ruby has but I possess an unusual tendency to pick up practical skills easily."

Ruby mumbled "My father. I was utterly useless before he trained me. Back then he was my uncle. Before he took me under his wing I was garbage and now I'm like Wahoo Witchaa!" She even gestured a bit getting grins from the trio.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin then went on to ask the pair why they wanted to become Hunters and Huntresses. Harry shrugged "My gut tells me that I'm going to need the skills in life..." He trailed off deliberately and thankfully the teachers were smart enough to let it go for now.

"I've always wanted to help people." Admitted Ruby she trailed off going all fangirl and squealy.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Ozpin curiously.

Ruby nodded "You're Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy." Harry grinned "It's finally good to put actual faces to names sir. It's an honour to meet you." Harry said bowing slightly to the Headmaster before bowing deeper still to Goodwitch. "You must be deputy headmistress Goodwitch. You carry yourself like my old head of house. Firm, fair and only wanting the best."

"The pair of you want to come to my school?" Asked Ozpin, deep down hoping that the two siblings said yes. Ozpin loved more than anything other than keeping the world safe was teaching. These two were going to make his school interesting.

"More than anything." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. Considering its the only one I know."

The pair got a taxi paid for by Ozpin to take them home. They got home to find Taiyang talking to a pair of police officers "No need because they're here now."

Summer and Qrow breezed past Taiyang and ran to their kids. Qrow pulling Ruby close and Summer wrapping herself around Harry. The Branwen males chuckled when they saw that both the Roses were being easily carried off the floor "Mum...Do require...Air...I...didn't...do...anything." Harry groaned.

"What happened?" Asked Taiyang so Harry told them everything and everyone piled onto Ruby in congratualtory hugs and kisses "Squirt get your bag packed. It's going to be fun."

The trio found themselves on the airship to Beacon the following morning. Yang and Ruby were talking and Harry, he was asleep listening to his headphones. Ruby kept an eye on her brother, he was worse than a raging Ursa in the morning if woken early.

"What's that uncouth kid doing. Doesn't he know its impolite to sleep." Harry twitched as someone prodded him with a shoe. Yang turned "Please don't do that to my cousin." She said to the boy who according to memory looked a lot like a Winchester.

"Names Cardin. Cardin Winchester and get this..." Harry woke up, he grabbed his sword and held it at Cardin's throat attracting everyones attention "Listen shitstain. I don't like you. I really don't like you. You remind me of a pissy little brat that I knew at school that bitched to everyone if he was told something he didn't like so shut up, man up and get over it. For a fact my sister's probably got bigger balls than you." Harry growled holstering his sword and shoved Cardin back.

Cardin bristled but one of his companions stepped between them "Sorry about that. Cardin let it go. I can't tell what his semblance is but he can flatten you easily. Let it go."

Aside from that and the introduction of Goodwitch and Vomit Boy throwing up in the bin nothing else happened. The ship docked and everyone disembarked, Harry was among the first to get off pulling on his tenchcoat and deep hood.

The trio separated as Harry wandered around he bumped into unknowingly his first team mate. "Hi." The other person was a male standing at around 6'4 and carried rifle and chokuto to Harry's trained eye "I'm Adam. Adam Taurus."

"Harry. Harry Branwen..." The duo stopped then Harry opened his "You're a faunus right?" Adam's eyes narrowed behind his mask and grabbed his blade "Have you got a problem with that?" Harry's eyes widened and extended his hand "No. Don't take this the wrong way but you're the first faunus who I've actually had something akin to a dialogue with. I'm curious about Faunus actually."

Adam slowly took his hand off his sword and the pair began to talk about life and their hardships. Adam was pleasantly surprised at the non-judgemental conversation "Harry, I have a question. Humans or Faunus?"

"Team? Faunus. Humans well the ones I've met save my family and few others are assholes." As the pair talked they passed a group of four fauni who collectively snorted at the comment.

The four were: Blake Thawn was a Cat Faunus with a pair of claw gauntlets with underslung shotguns and two grappling claws over the top of her forearms. Nanuuk was a Polar Bear Faunus with massive in essence powerclaw lasers. Natsuki small tawny brown faunus with an animator semblance and particularly nasty looking harpoon staff and the last one was a moneky faunus with two pistol/swords not too dissimilar to Gambol Shroud only less adaptable and her name was Damiana Aphrodisiaca. "He seems to be alright.

Yang felt slightly guilty about ditching her cousins but figured they'd bump into each other. Harry has just been introduced to Blake Belladonna, a Cat Faunus, who looked like she had been caught in the headlights was struck dumb at the fact that Harry shrugged off the idea that she was a faunus. "Are you brain dead?"

Harry looked up to see a Schnee taking out some sort of frustration out on sister and he couldn't have that. "Got a problem?"

Weiss looked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

 _Harry looked up to see a Schnee taking out some sort of frustration out on sister and he couldn't have that. "Got a problem?"_

 _Weiss looked up._

"Yes. This brain dead dolt almost blew up several thousand yien of dust. You know wind, fire, lightning, energy. What the world is powered on." Said the girl. Harry nodded and grunted "Name?"

"What! How do you not know who I am? I am a member of the illustrious Schnee Family." Harry looked the girl over, and true enough on her clothing was the traditional Snowflake of the Schnee family, the same symbol was found on the dust bottles, he used in his sniper/shotgun/sword/scythe/battle scythe monstrosity that somehow ran like a dream.

"Ah, couldn't care less about who you are. But right now I cannot because little Miss Schnee, all I see right now is a spoilt little brat picking on a girl much younger than you are because she tripped over your stuff due to something her cousin caused. I would step in because she's family but I am more than likely to get even with you because your victim happens to be my sister." Harry stated. As he spoke the ground around him began to frost over and his hair if you looked closely began to crackle with electricity.

"Calm down Harry, please." Begged Ruby. During this time the small vial of dust in Weiss's hand suddenly flew out of her hand as the white clad girl was suddenly engulfed in a fireball with fragments of ice. Harry and Adam who had been watching from a distance both fell to their knees laughing. "Come on Ruby, let's get this cleaned up." He turned around to grab the bottle only to find a girl clad in purple and white.

"It's technically heiress." The girl said before smiling to Adam "Hi Adam." She turned to Harry "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest or the largest; depending whose asking, producers of energy propellant in the world...The same company who is known for questionable buisness partners and a host of work force controversies."

Harry grinned wolfishly "One of those being about Fauni being paid lower wages for the same amount of hours worked? Another being lack of PPE levels between Fauni and Humans?" Seeing the girl nod. Harry's smile widened "Now everything makes sense. Only been here seven months still trying to accumulate the main who-is-who, where-is-where, rules and laws and all of that. Now who are you?"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." Harry grinned "Haridrian Branwen. That's Ruby Rose, my sister. Don't ask about the surnames. I was separated from my mother- family reasons. But anyways a pleasure to meet you... and another faunus." He added the last part in a whisper. Blake's eyes widened before her hand lashed out and she dragged him off. "Adam keep an eye on Ruby please."

Adam chuckled, Harry seemed to be alright. Ruby was now looking around dejectedly "Ruby right?" Ruby spun around to see the teen who had been observing Harry tear into Weiss had walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Ruby."

"I know. I'm Adam Taurus, had the pleasure of meeting your brother just now." Ruby nodded "Nice to meet you." Her eyes drifted to the sword "What does it do? Turn into anything?" Adam grinned "Nope. Just a Chokuto blade for channelling dust and a rifle sheathe."

Ruby nodded and Adam turned to her "What have you got?" Ruby jumped back and unlatched Cresecent Rose "It's a scythe that doubles up as a Sniper Rifle. Similar to my brothers."

Adam's eyes widened "He has the SAME as you?" Ruby shrugged "It's more of my dad's style of sword/scythe/sniper rifle I think."

(Blake and Harry)

"How did you know?" Blake hissed going for her weapon. Harry grinned "Cat like eyes, amber eyes uncommon in people. Much more common in felines and your bow. It twitches ever so slightly. Disguise is brilliant Miss. Belladonna but you're looking at a guy who can catch and track an object the size of a pea or sweetcorn in the air and catch it. No I am not a Faunus. Not my secret but it is safe with me."

Blake nodded and they rejoined the conversation "Harry, Ruby said you had a similiar layout to your father. I want to introduce you to Jaune Arc." Explained Ruby.

Harry sighed "Giving away my secrets wittle sister? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He said roughling her hair and yanking her hood over her head as he pulled off White Absolution. "Double edged serrated hand and a half sword." Harry explained as he activated it and it morphed into a scythe. The handle then lengthened and a set of sights appeared as did a trigger (Red trailer scythe but slightly larger). "Sniper form can use this alongside the scythe.

Harry twirled the Scythe and it lengthened again "Man Reaper...Two handed Scythe." The blade shortened and slid down the entirety of the haft "Sword Scyther/Scythe Staff." Harry grinned at their faces "Also does shotgun somehow. I'm not sure how I got it to work but it works."

The group made there way into the auditorium where they were given a speech by Ozpin and Glynda. Then they were led into the ballroom, Harry grabbed a sleeping bag and immediately shoved it up on the window ledge. "You do know you're not supposed to sleep up there right." A girl asked and Harry's heart fluttered.

She was absolutely beautiful in his eyes. Petit but not that petit, curvy, a decent ass and hips and topped off with some gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and it was the rabbit ears that gave her away. "I'm good with hights, and probably not to. Only way I'm going to get some sleep."

The rabbit faunus nodded "I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina 2nd Year." Harry nodded "Haridrian Branwen. Call me Harry. First year hopeful. Anything you can tell me?"

A deep voice chuckled and Harry looked around and found himself looking up "Velvet, whose your BFG? Big Friendly Giant?" BFG chuckled "I'm Yatsuhashi Daichi, Velvet is on my squad. As for what we can tell you? Not much, trust your instincts." With that Yatsuhashi left, Velvet was about to "Velvet, I know we've only just met...Could we meet up sometime and go for a coffee or something."

Some of the other hopeful 1st years stared at him. Velvet blushed slightly "You...You...want...to getcoffeewithme? ImeanI'mafaunusandyournotwouldn'tyoubebettergoingonadatewitharegularhuman?" Harry looked at her with surprise at how fast she got the sentence out.

"Velvet...breathe...You reminded me of a friend just now. Slow down take deep breath." Velvet did as she was instructed "You...You...want...to get a coffee with me? I mean I'm a faunus and you're not wouldn't you be better going on a date with a regular human?"

Harry snorted "Meh. I've got four years here. Regular people...last person who you would call 'regular' had an affinity for snake control. Had one and I shit you not 16 metres long. Teeth sharp as my sword, long as my arm and a venom that can kill in 60 seconds. I got bit shit. Shit happened I think I went comatose but wasn't dead. That was when I was twelve. Been stabbed as well. So yeah I'll take my chances with a Faunus thank you very much. Anyone disagree's well I'll use them for target practise or give them no legs to stand on."

Velvet stared at him "Your hair trigger temper is going to have to be refined." Harry chuckled "I need a lot of things refining my temper being the most evident. Considering my date life has been less than successful due to a multitude of reasons."

Velvet giggled "I'm not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing." Harry shrugged "Lets see how the coffee goes and then we'll go from there...Saturday okay?"

(Yang and Ruby)

The girls watched their brother and cousin effortlessly start talking to the second year. They couldn't hear what was said but Ruby realised that it was quite romantic from her brother's point of view. She hadn't gotten used to that term yet but she liked it.

Evidently the girl liked it and had to Ruby's surprise got Harry chuckling, she had moved close enough to hear "Let's see how the coffee goes and then we'll go from there...Saturday okay."

She repeated what she heard to Yang who resisted the urge to squeal for her cousin "You know what a boyfriend is right Rubes?" Ruby nodded "Boy who is your friend that you do stuff with him alone alot right?" Yang nodded "Yup, so you do have a brain. When they do stuff together its called a date." Ruby's eyes widened "My abrasive and quite volatile brother has managed to get a girlfriend on the first day!"

Yang laughed "Not a girlfriend yet little sister or cousin. Haven't decided yet. But he's got a date which is impressive."

Everyone began to fall asleep even Harry. Thankfully the nightmares remained at bay, the next morning the prospective first years found themselves looking into the Emerald Forest. "This is the exam. You'll perform an aerial landing and head north where you'll find your artefacts. In regards to teams you make a pair with the first person you make eye contact with."

Harry didn't here what Jaune was saying as he was launched shortly after Adam. Adam was bulkier than Harry which meant he was going to descend earlier than Harry. "ADAM!" Harry shouted over the Wind getting the Bull Faunus to look at him. Harry funnelled his semblance effectively allowing him to pull level with the Bull Faunus. He cut his semblance and the pair rocketed towards the forest floor.

Ozpin chuckled "Mr. Branwen shows remarkable skill with his semblance allowing him to catch Mr. Taurus in midair so they could become partners." Adam and Harry fell towards the tree line "HAVE YOU GOT A PLAN TO DESECEND?" Shouted Adam.

Harry grunted and his sword instead of lengthening, split in half before extending. Then he began to spin the double scythe with his fingers tips. Harry's descent slowed and he repeated his wind trick except this time it was to perform a platform of air beneath Adam and the pair landed on the ground. "That...was...kind...of...fun."

As the pair landed in the forest; Ruby, Yang, and the rest had been launched into the forest and were awaiting re-entry. Yang was propelling herself through the air with her gauntlets, Ruby was using her speed. Damania was manipulating her semblance and blade to effectively swing her way through the branches.

Nanuuk Russet extended his claws and crashed into the tree and unfortunately the Polar Bear Faunus for all his famed durability from his school it did not account for hitting trees at close to terminal velocity. However it was Damania who saw him and little did she know that She, Nanuuk, Harry and Adam were going to have some eventful years at Beacon. With beating Grimm one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

As Harry levitated himself and his partner to the floor using air dust. It is important to understand what Dust is and what it does. When the earth was first formed into the landmass of Pangea there was a Landmass worth of nine continents.

In short one became known as Atlantis and home to the very first of the magic users of Britain. The last continent of Remant, however a great travesty occurred which spawned the Creatures of Grimm. The Magic Users had rallied and separated Remanant from the rest of the world to save them from the Grimm.

The energy known as Dust was the remains of the magic that powered the barrier sealing Remnant from the rest of the world. As a result Dust was ennabled to be used to power the continent's cars and nessessities all the way to firearms. However that was just the solid and liquid forms of Dust, it also became known as Natures Wrath mad Manifest. But dust still existed as particles in the air which people inhaled and exhaled as they breathed. This dust was unadulterated, unmutated, hadn't formed into a crystal of Burn, Freeze, Growth, Wind, Lightning or whatever element you can think of.

Harry's semblance allowed him to in essence absorb and circulate the unaligned dust into his body. Due to his body having a magical core it allowed him far greater control in how the dust was used, controlled and released. In essence if he wanted to make himself faster and stronger, he would convert the ambient dust into a form of bio-electricity and channel into his legs and arms making the density and tightness of muscle and bones to become closer together of further apart. A primitive version of the Pym Particle (I do not own that. Marvel does. That is how Harry's semblance works).

Adam's semblance on the other hand is much simpler. Dust worked alongside the Laws of Physics and thus everything on Remnant was more or less the same as the outside world. Adam could selectively absorb a specific time of energy or radiationt that was not immediately harmful or in the long term develop health complications. He could absorb heat, kinetic or even gravitational energy to name a few and he then channelled them into his patent 'Moonslice' attack. Moonslice was a technique that was unparalleled in cutting ability. It was able to cleave two of the robots on the Schnee Dust Train in half with no problem. However there were two shortcuts into powering up the Moonslice. 1) Somebody or him passed energy or dust into him which Adam directed into his sword or 2) He used the blade to block incoming attacks which in turn powered up his sword.

Both boys had one more thing in common with each other, Adam's clothes seams and decorations began to glow when he gathered energy. The brighter the glow, the stronger the attack. Harry had an aura encompass him. Brighter the glow the more energy Harry had absorbed.

Now this brings us to Harry's weapon; White Absolution. When Harry had been creating his weapon, he had accidentally cut himself several times and must have spilt two to three litres of his blood in to the working of the blade and at one point imbued it the blade with his magic and semblance. The result was the blade was in effect bonded to him and him alone. No-one else would be able to use it as effectively.

"Get down!" Shouted Adam, shoving Harry out the way as he unsheathed his sword and shot the Beowulf in the snout with his rifle sheathe. Harry snapped his sword down, four fingers on the counter weight balance mech-shift to release the blade into a free folding form and then his thumb hit a concealed button in the guard. Which caused the blade to drop open (Brawl in the Family). A deafening boom reverberated around the forest as a Beowulf erupted into a small inferno as Harry's fireball dust rounds erupted from the shotgun.

The sword acted as very large wand. That was the key function to get the weapon to work at full effect. Harry slid his hands onto the hand and a half hilt where concealed along the base of the blade were what orginally looked like spikes. These spikes were leavers, that unlocked portions of the blade effecively locking away some forms of the blade. Thankfully all the weapon transformations were on the the same shift mechanism but due to how many weapons he had, to access them all would cause his weapon to overheat and break. Hence the leaver selection.

The blade whirrled and the mecha-shift howled as the sword split in half, began to curl and the hilt extended and the two halves of the blade formed into scythes. Harry smirked at Adam's bottom half of his face, since the upper half was covered by his mask. "Seeing is believing." Harry said as he split two more Beowulf's in half with almost casual ease. Soon enough the pair were heading to the North of the Forest.

(Nanuuk)

Nanuuk and Damania had paired up. Damania Darkshroud had been in a bit of bother with an Ancient Ursa. Her weapons were a pair of compact machine guns also known as Uzi's, which turned into long knives individually and when combined together formed a O-Katana in otherwords a very large katana.

"I take it we're now partners." Nanuuk asked gruffly unsheathing his claws and the pair turned on Boarbatusk. With very little effort the two faunus ripped through the small pack.

(Relic site)

It was BY who reached the artefact site first, they were also the only pair to have not been harrassed by Grimm. "These are the relics." Yang noticed that all of them were doubles and that not all of them were present. "What are they?"

Blake grinned to herself; chess pieces. But she wan't going to tell Yang that. Blake and Yang were disrupted from their musings as Harry and Adam crashed into the clearing. Adam looked around as two Ursa crashed into the arena "Hey Yang, Blake...We may have a small problem."

Blake raised an eyebrow at the two males. One of whom popped his neck, and the sword began to whirl and it broke apart into an exceptionally large scythe. It was much larger than Ruby's blade and her Uncle's scythe's combined. Yang didn't know about her Uncle's weapon scythe form as he rarely ever used it. "Hey, cous. Who's your friend."

Harry snorted "Adam...My team mate." Adam discharged his rifle, Harry altered his scythe into a sniper rifle, aimed and fired. Instead of the standard sniper rounds Yang was used to hearing from the pair. These were melodious and thunderous booms. Almost like thunder-claps, Blake's eyes widened. The first round was almost definitely a military grade round and then two bolts of dust shells. One was definitely lightning and another appeared to be extra explosive.

One of the Ursa fell over not leaving a trace behind "Son of a bitch...I wanted the head for a spoil." Harry grumbled collapsing the sniper scythe back into his broadsword. "Adam picked a relic?" Adam grunted and chucked a white relic at "Bishop...Clever Ozpin...Real clever." Harry murmured.

This got Adam, Yang and Blake's collective attention "What is it? What do the relics have to do with anything?" Demanded the blonde. Harry sighed "Did you ever learn anything about strategy? Listening to how words are spoken. Our abilities would be evaluated. We would be given team-mates today, it is in your best interests that you find someone you can work with. We would select a relic and guard it."

"Meaning?" Harry groaned "None of you played chess at all. Aside from the eight pawns in the front rank, there are one king and queen= one pair, two bishops, two knights and two rooks."

The scenary burst open as Pyrrha came charging through the foliage, slung her spear through the hind leg of the Ursa. Harry nodded "Got a partner?" He asked. Pyrrha gapsed and nodded as a massive Death Stalker appeared with Jaune on it's stinger. Harry shook his head "You ran through the forest with a DEATHSTALKER chasing you. Your partner got a ride on it...interesting. Adam would you kindly hold the relic. I'm going to finish that incoming..." Harry stopped as the Ursa collapsed on its side as a spear erupted through its forepaw.

"I chucked my spear through its hind leg. It comes back to me via my semblance in a linear fashion." Adam cringed "That's going to leave a mark and a hole."

Just then another Ursa charged in with someone riding it "Is riding Grimm the national sport now?" Moaned Blake already not looking forward to dealing with the antics of her peers. The next pair to arrive were Weiss and Ruby who dropped in on a Nevermore and on Jaune. Harry and Adam smirked, Harry didn't see Jaune's antics but Ruby had gibbered away madly to him about Jaune's non-existant flirting skills.

By now everyone had assembled and grabbed a relic. Only Adam, Harry, Yang and Blake new what they meant. Yang had grabbed both the white knight pieces one for Ruby and Weiss. "Now we're all here, if we've all got a Relic we can now leave and deal with this small group of Grimm." Squeaked Jaune in fright.

Harry grinned "You expected this to be easy? Merlin, you need to shape up quickly kid. Anyway teams of four, pick your targets..." A deafening screech took the words away from him "...Change of plan. Anyone with long range weapons scatter and provide covering fire. We head to the temple ruins on our North-East...The rest of you are going to unfortunately be bait to lure them into our own trap."

Everyone nodded "Run, hide and trap the Grimm...Wonderful." Griped Jaune. The plan was made and everyone began making their move. Most of the Faunus winced at the pitch and how loud the gears and various other gears and cogs that moaned, groaned and shifted as the sword morphed into a very big sniper rifle. "Yes Ruby...I know. It's probably a disgrace compared to your mechanised thing. At least it works." Harry called as he aimed and fired.

There is one small difference between Ruby and Harry's weapons and that was not just size. Harry's rifle was not only larger in terms of size but also in caliber. It was because of this that when the long ranged capabilities of both Harry and Ruby's rifles turned on the four Nevermore's. Three of Harry's thunderous rounds slammed into one of the flying Grimm. Well that grimm had not a chance and fell to pieces in mid-air. The rounds were accompanied by nine sharp snapping rounds of Ruby's sniper and the falling three anti-material rounds shredded the second Nevermore.

By now WBY were taking up positions and were beginning to bring down havok on the remaining two Nevermore's. Adam, Nanuuk and Damania had formed a close unit as they faced off against the Beowolves and Ursa as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora rallied themselves to face down the raging Deathstalker. Adam's semblanced charged up, Nanuuk popped his claws and ice began to form. With a thrust the normal stable terrain became icy. "Adam, now would be a good time to do whatever it is you do."

Adam grunted as he charged forwards, the Ursa stepped on the ice and slipped. Adam smirked, he stopped running on the ice and went into a slide. He unsheathed and resheathed his sword and a crimson shockwave sliced into and through the Ursa splitting it almost in half.

Harry fell back rejoining his partner. Suddenly a Beowulf...An extremely ancient one hit him; claws extended and they raked across Harry's chest. Harry's aura protected him from any damage but not his clothes. Harry growled in fury and his eyes flickered from silver and red rapidly switched alternatedly and then suddenly his eyes turned brown and red.

Harry channeled his dust into the blade and it began to heat up and gained an earthly look. Harry growled and swung the sword with all his strength; the two different dusts melded together to form lava dust. Generally those two dusts should ruin any sort of metal but those weapons didn't have Harry manipulating them. Harry struck the Beowulf and sundered its almost utterly armoured chest, the lava landed on the Beowulf and began to eat its way through the bone armour.

The Beowulf pack screamed but couldn't run as a Bulkhead hovered just above their positions and the sound of gatling gun unloading its payload "Come on newbies, exams over. Get on so we can get out."

Harry's team had just rejoined RWBY and JNPR; who had easily taken out the Deathstalker. "Lads give us cover. More specifically give me cover." Harry ordered. Team RWBY was the first to go. Harry picked up Weiss and chucked her into the Bulkhead; as he did so Blake had used him as a springboard to jump inside. Adam had pushed Yang up and accidently got a good look at the Blonde's firm backside. Harry finished off with picking Ruby up like a kitten and bundled her onto the Bulkhead.

"Harry get on...You can be of more assitance if you're on as well." Instructed Yatsuhashi who along with an orange haired teen that Harry hadn't met grabbed his arms with almost casual ease.

Eventually everyone had been pulled, pushed and lifted on board "So, what's next after this exam?"


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

Harry was the last one on the Bulkhead when he heard a whining sound. Yatsuhashi, had grabbed Harry by the shoulder and very easily pulled him into the bulkhead. "What's that whining? It's killing my ears." Growled Adam.

Harry looked at his blade and his eyes widened "My blade…Something's broken on it." As he listened, he winced. It sounded like one of the lever mech-shifts that incorporated onto the main weapon mecha-shift was gone and it also meant the magazine for at least two of the weapons were compromised. How compromised he didn't know, but all he knew was that his weapon was absolutely fucked.

"How many weapon forms did you put into that thing Harry?" Asked Ruby curiously, as she wandered over to check that he hadn't been injured that badly.

"Scythe, double ended scythe, sword, two swords, sword staff, blade staff, sniper rifle, rifle, shotgun so about nine definite maybe a few more." Harry wasn't prepared for the crippling blow to the shin that Ruby had delivered.

"You're an idiot. An absolute idiot. Too much stress on the shifts and support systems. How often has this thing broken or exploded?" Harry sighed "Remember when I had my arm splinted and my left hand looked like I had shoved it in a brazier? Then. Whole thing went ka-boom. Pretty big bang…What did you think happened to the shed?"

Yang stared at her cousin "You blew up the bloody shed! Why are you not dead? I was picking out bits of metal from the walls for three weeks." Harry grinned "I'm just good at surviving. Broken legs, back, ribs, skull, hands at least once."

Velvet stared at her crush "How did you break your legs?"

"Playing a sport a zero-g…'Bout fifty metres up. Power went. My team won, broke my legs as I landed…I broke my ribs during the same sport not eight week later. That was in my first year of the school."

"And you carried on playing?"

"It helped get my mind off the homicidal maniacs who were out to kill me, along with the corrupt ministry. Then there was the international tournament involving a dragon, lake and a killer maze."

"How are you still alive?" Demanded Weiss.

Harry cocked his head at her "Can't die. Less can't die more like only one guy can kill me. So that's why I am still alive."

"Then how are you still sane?" Rumbled Fox.

"What proof that I am sane? Or that I'm insane. The definition of insanity is to behave oddly or violently" Replied Harry. The whining sound stopped and it was shortly followed by a devastating crunch.

Harry sighed as his blade exploded into fragments, they began to glow red "Get back." The fragments then combusted into a fireball which threatened to engulf the entire bulkhead until it stopped spreading and slowly condensed and vanished.

Harry was standing up. Smoke coiling off his body and especially around his fingertips and ears. His eyes were glittering a fiery red. Velvet stared "How did you do that? That was absolutely amazing and I thought Yatsuhashi was pretty damn cool."

Harry grinned "My semblance is unique. I can absorb dust both aligned and unaligned, and switch to which ever one I need on a whim and my body adjusts to it. I can seemingly pull the elements out of the air and use them as weapons of my own. This then means I can use it to recharge my aura. My final techniques if I sacrifice my natural aura defence I can alter reality to how I see fit. Mugger, turn floor into pothole and fill in cement. House fire, put it out. Physical abuse, well I can do a lot."

"I want proof and I want the truth." Snapped Weiss. Harry cackled "You can't handle the truth. If I told you the truth, which I have this leaves you with a hell of a lot of power over me. You can keep it to yourself which I would prefer or you go to the councils and they come and try and to take me away." Harry smiled and licked his teeth unsettling everyone on the Bulkhead. It was one of utter satisfaction.

"You can't stop an entire council."

"I don't have to. Just have to break, maim and kill enough of them and hopefully they'll get the hint."

Velvet stared at him slightly concerned "They can be stubborn and persistent."

"Velvet, they've not met me. We still on for Saturday?" Velvet blushed as she worked out Harry was able to juggle multiple conversations at once. Harry sighed, and rested against the bulkhead and looked at the surviving fragment of his sword which was main mecha-shift drive and custom grip.

"At least I don't have to remake the grip. That's a hassle." Ruby smirked at that at least with a handle she had some idea on how to help her brother remake his weaponry.

"I know what you're thinking…Yes, you can help. Plans were going to be your Birthday present and then all those bands you like released new albums etc. These were now going to be Christmas present."

Harry suddenly found himself seeing dark spots appear in his vision "Ruby…Breathing…Survival."

Ruby let go but still held on quite tightly. Harry groaned stood up as they were nearing Beacon "What happens next?"

"You go to the medical wing and then you're put into teams." Harry paled "Can I skip the medical?"

Yatsuhashi shook his head "I'm afraid not."

Harry grinned "Well I'm not go…" He knew no more. Yatsuhashi had suddenly blind-sided Harry and caught him in the temple crumpling the boy to the ground.

"I read his profile…We can blame the Grimm."

Adam stared at the giant second year "Let's make this realistic." With that Adam also joined Harry in blissful unconsciousness.

The two came around in the medical wing "Apart from these two having headaches and concussions you are all free to go."

Soon enough everyone appeared in the auditorium.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark from this day onward you'll be collectively known as Cardinal, CRDL. Under the leadership of Cardin Winchester." Announced Ozpin to lots of celebratory gestures of the team.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren from this day onward you'll be collectively known as Juniper, JNPR. Under the leadership of Jaune Arc." Jaune Arc stared in shock and Harry along with the more supportive nod. Jaune was already feeling out of his depth.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladonna from this day onward you'll be collectively known as Ruby, RWBY. Under the leadership of Ruby Rose." Ruby was in shock, Harry hugged her as Yang rubbed her knuckles into her head.

"Finally. Harry Potter, Adam Taurus, Nanuuk Russ and Damania Aphrodisiaca from this day onward you'll be collectively known as Hand, HAND under the leadership of Harry Potter."

Harry grinned as he shook hands with his team mates and hugged Damania, as they followed Glynda to their dorm rooms where they found their luggage had already been placed "Professor."

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Do you know where the smithing rooms are? On my way here on the bulkhead, my weapon kind of blew up. I also need…"

"Parts and access to the smithy. I'll have the information sent to you on your scroll. As for parts, this is a combat school so we keep a decent range of parts for all weapon upgrades/repairs but if you require anything specific and it's not illegal we can order it in although we will have to organise how you will pay us back."

Harry nodded and he entered the room "Bunkbeds are or four singles?" Asked Damania. Harry shrugged "Bunks, more room that ways." With that Harry, Adam and Nanuuk assembled the beds, due to them being stronger they were able to push the beds together and keep them in place whilst Damania darted around them and screwed the beds together to keep them together.

Soon enough the beds were assembled and Harry chucked his bag onto the top bunk and emptied it. Out of his rucksack he pulled out what looked like a poster tube and accompanied it were boxes of shells and rounds.

"How much ammunition have you got?" Asked Adam curiously.

"Far too damn much. Dust rounds, dummy rounds, full metal jackets, hunting rounds and amongst others. Quite a lot of it if not illegal definitely frowned on to have." Harry replied not looking up.

"What are you going to do if people ask why you have that ammunition?"

"Protection of self and others against harm. If it's illegal why make it. So you know, we are all on the same team. If someone gives you grief, let me know and we will all give them grief. We aren't individuals we are now a team and we look out for one another. I want us all to be able to be comfortable with each other but able to keep some information from each other."

(RWBY Room)

They had assembled bunkbeds but they looked really unstable. But they would hold their weight. Ruby grinned at the job being done vanished into the corridor and began trying to track down her brother. It was easily said and done.

Due to her semblance of speed, she could become distracted by auditory learning skills and as such her written grades were high end average. She found her brother or more like she ploughed into Adam who had just walked out of their room. His visor powering down, he adjusted his energy absorbance into kinetic and impact energy. "Ruby…right? I'll get your brother."

Ruby smiled meekly as Adam yelled into his room and Harry appeared, wrapping a new bandage around his hand, hilt on his shoulder and poster tube in hand. "Adam want to see something awesome."

Adam grinned "What?" Ruby clicked her fingers, and shook herself over in a way that Adam could tell was childish accidental sexual advances. He shook himself, he had seen what he predicted a small fraction of his Leader's skill with his semblance. Adam shivered at facing Harry with him going full tilt with his semblance.

Ruby began to vibrate leaving floating rose petals around her feet. Then one moment Ruby didn't have the poster tube in her hands and the next she did. "How did you…" Adam didn't blink. It was like the girl had teleported.

Ruby grinned, pulled her scroll out and took five pictures of Harry's utter confusion "Looking for this brother?" Harry snapped around to see Ruby holding his plans for White Absolution.

"How did you do that Ruby?"

"You know when you were showing me how to run up trees…Well I investigated more into how I could use my speed in less noble causes. I found that over short distances providing I got a warm up I could effectively 'teleport'. The teleportation is me moving at extremely high speeds."

Harry shook his head "Come on Ruby." With that Ruby and Team Hand headed towards the store rooms to see what Harry needed to be ordered along with what was already present.

The results weren't good. The only saving grace was the fact that the metal was aura conductive and mined straight from the quarries in Vale. Absolution had been made with that particular metal and Harry knew that Vale metal was good enough for him.

Ruby pinned the blueprints up in the window and began scribbling things down on a sheet of paper "You made some good plans brother dearest." She said eyes glistening with laughter at his grin.

"However, you should have made two mecha-shift type weapons. A sword/scythe/firearm and another one or perhaps two." Harry nodded.

Adam snorted "I'll lend you Wilt and Blush, I'd recommend something like them for a second set of weapons." Harry nodded "Thanks."

Ruby grinned impishly "I have it. Sword/Scythe/Manreaper/Shotgun sword. Rifle/Sword like Adam's and vambrace rifle/blades with blades forming protective padding around forearms and 360 positioning for claws and blades." Harry stared at his weapon smith of a sister "How many of those can we make here and now?"

"None of them. We can pick up the majority of the bits whilst in Vale but the support shaft and shifts we're gonna need to get them pre-ordered."

Harry nodded "Come on. Let's get out of here and we can go to dinner."

Dinner was a tame affair. CRDL sat the furthest away leaving teams HAND, RWBY and JNPR sitting together and getting to know each other. Meanwhile the older students were scattered around ready to answer the questions of the younger ones.

Everyone retired early that evening. Harry quickly checked that the alarm clock was set for what he thought was a reasonable hour of 7:30. With that Harry fell asleep.

(6:45)

Harry sat bolt upright in bed. He had, had no dreams. No visions or anything from Voldemort and to be honest it was refreshing. He jumped out of bed, landing cat like and headed into the shower.

Adam grunted and opened his eye. He saw his partner jump out of his bunk. Clad in nothing but pyjama pants, Adam saw the scar ridden back of his team leader. Adam was known to confront issues, so he'd get up and dressed and he and Harry would have a chat about it.

Harry was dressed in the uniform and had his tie made and draped around his bed "What happened…To your back?" Harry spun around his eyes flickering to electric yellow and electricity appeared in his hands. "Adam…What are you doing up?"

"Heard you wake up. Now what's up with your back?"

Harry snorted "Was an orphan. Mum was actually my aunt and dad was my uncle. I was given to them and masqueraded as their son until they were murdered. I was then given to my aunt's sister and her family. To say they didn't like me is a polite hyperbole for how they really felt about me. Their son could do no wrong despite being the town tyrant and me…Everything was my fault and occasionally if it was a bad day at work. It was the belt and occasionally the frying pan…hot by the way."

Adam winced "Sorry for asking…" Harry smirked "You've got some similar?"

"Working in the Schnee Mines. Faunus are treated as second class workers. We live, eat, sleep and shit in the mines. It's why I left and joined the White Fang. I participated in the rallies and got into a few fights with the authorities but left when we were told to blow up a train."

Harry stared at him "I wouldn't have been surprised if you had blown the train. From what I've seen Humanity are dicks. Only a matter of time before someone stands up to us and then when it happens it just gets messy. Besides the instigators don't die. They get rich. People like us, we're the one who die."

Harry's words were said louder than he had intended and had subsequently woken his team. They got dressed and soon enough the kettle was on and the four were sitting at the kitchen table as Ozpin walked by.

(Outside)

'We're the ones who die'. Ozpin was surprised to hear students were up and in particular team HAND. Using his override code, he entered the room. The four looked up "Hi Professor. Cup of tea?"

And that was how HAND spent their morning. Chatting with the Headmaster about their personal opinions on the world over a cup of tea. Ozpin was many things and he liked to say that he liked to know his students. He was above giving them detention just to chat to them but once they started doing missions, he would ask them questions that would slowly give him an insight to the people he was guiding.

Ozpin stood up "Harry, I received your request for those materials. Just so you know it's going to be hard to get them due to Vale laws."

Harry swore "Stupid bloody short sighted plutocratic assholes."

"Plutocratic?"

"Democracy run by the rich…Rich get richer, poor get poorer and Faunus get shat on again…Oh well…I'll think of something."

Ozpin felt chills run down his spine "What do you mean by that Mr. Potter-Branwen."

Harry smile a wolfish smile "Never you mind Headmaster. Plausible deniability and all of that."

Ozpin left promptly deciding it was best if he didn't know what they were planning. "Basically they're giving military all the crap Huntsmen and Huntswomen should be getting but since we are so young we are not allowed to have them for 'own safety'. If need be, couple distractions, destroy couple buildings. Military get involved we waltz out again…Anyway I want breakfast."

(Dining Hall, Breakfast)

Team HAND and RWBY entered the dining room and the AND, and the RWB of the two teams good nature vanished. CRDL and SNTL, another first year team were busy terrorising the little Owl Faunus and Velvet from earlier on.

"Adam, Nanuuk, Damania…If you want to head to class you can. But I'm getting stuck in. Seems eight onto is unfair. Eight on four however…" Harry got up only to be followed by Adam, Nanuuk with Damania following tentatively.

Harry, Nanuuk and Adam: 6'2, 6'3 and 6'4. All still growing. Three big young adults with a lot of power in their bodies. It's still a bit intimidating. "Excuse me boys…" Began Harry.

"Who you calling a boy, punk…" Growled Cardin stopping what he was doing "…You're the faunus lover. What you doing being on a team with them animals. They enjoy this." Harry groaned.

"Okay you bastard child of incest. Yes I'm a faunus lover. I prefer faunus to humans." Snarled Harry, is good natured vanishing. Cardin, Dove, Sky and Russel all stood up. They were joined by Steele, Nean, Lion and Forrest joined them.

Harry's eyes turned yellow and he rushed forwards. He disappeared in a sonic boom and when he reappeared his fist was embedded in Cardin's stomach folding the boy over like he was cardboard. Sky paled and tried to back away but Harry, grabbed the boys wrist. Harry's skin turned brown taking on the texture of earth and with ease pulled Lark into him. Harry hoisted the boy up onto his back and casually like one throws a toy around chucked him backwards.

Nanuuk was less dramatic. He grabbed the two closest to him; Dove and Russel and promptly slammed their heads together sending them to the floor.

Adam began glowing and with great strength planted his hands on Steele and Forrest before shoving them physically backwards, tumbling head over arse.

Damania smiled toothily revealing her lioness faunus heritage "I'm the sweet one…Run." That the other two did. HAN looked at her "What? It worked. Now best we had leave for lessons."


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

HAND, RWBY and JNPR split up and intermingled with each other. Harry kept within head bopping reach of his sister. He had his instructions to keep Ruby awake and paying attention during History with Dr. Oobleck.

Dr. Oobleck was an experience. He zipped around the classroom asking everyone a plethora of questions. Harry was surprised at just how much his peers knew. Aside from Jaune.

Jaune was an enigma, he didn't have his aura unlocked and he definitely didn't seem to possess any combat training. Harry was pretty sure that the staff knew and was not going to rock that boat. Instead he was going to help train Jaune.

The kid looked tough enough. He noticed Ruby begin to doodle and as if she was hit by a shock Harry's hand connected with the back of her head.

"Mr. Branwen." Called Oobleck.

"Doctor?" Harry replied snapping into attention and almost catapulting himself into Angel Breiner, the Tawny Owl Faunus from team SAKE. An entire Faunus team consisting of Shiro, Angel, Kuro and Elisa. Shiro and Kuro were identical cat Faunus and Elisa was a canine Faunus.

"What was the outcome of Fort Castle in the Third Year…"

"…Of the Faunus Revolution or Faunus Human War depending on the books you read? Yes I know the subject…The question?"

"What advantage did the Faunus have over General Lagune's forces?"

Harry smirked "Two advantages. First advantage is low light vision or night vision. All Faunus have a degree of this some more than others. However those of a more Avian nature I believe have poorer low light vision except for Owl Faunus and those that suffer low light can observe the Ultraviolet spectrum. So Faunus in this case have pro's and con's in vision and let us not forget the natural enhanced sense's that they possess. The second advantage was that they knew the terrain."

Doctor Oobleck grinned "Correct. Interesting bit about Faunus species distinction."

Harry snorted "Nothing to do with Faunus. I have experience of being a bird handler. I have a Snowy Owl so I naturally did my research. I also researched Faunus and made what seem to be obvious connections but I could be wrong."

"Do you have anything else to add? About Legune and his men?"

Harry smirked "Yeah. Arrogance. Didn't learn the terrain, disregarded the Intel and thus got their asses handed to them. Also he tried to attack in the night and got captured…Pity."

"Pity…That a famous general got captured by animals!" Growled Cardin.

Harry sighed "That the Faunus weren't a bit more vicious…Yes they took out the army congratulations but none of the higher ups were killed. I can understand that they were trying to be better people but being better people can only go so far. Besides in my opinion the war hasn't ended." With that Harry sat down.

"Mr. Potter, I must say that I'm intrigued by your stance. Where do you stand…"

"On my feet doctor." The remark got a few giggles even a snort from the teacher.

"Where do you stand about the politics about Faunus…Basically everything that has happened to the Faunus?"

Harry groaned "Most of its utter shit. The discrimination against Faunus; barring them from shops, over pricing simple necessities, not allowed to vote. Hardly allowed to protest. They're fucking people. People with unique gifts but it comes at a physical and noticeable price. My stance is this I'm not getting involved in politics because it's not worth the Life. But people will get a physical reminder from me that I have no tolerance to discrimination. My team are Faunus. Their fight is mine and mine is theirs."

"How easy was it for you to tame them?" Jeered Cardin.

Adam, Nanuuk and Damania remained in their seats. Nanuuk noticed it first and he jumped up ice gushing from his palms as Harry rushed Cardin. Harry slid on the ice as Doctor Oobleck went to grab him but Adam intervened. "Doctor, don't…" He was going to continue when Velvet joined them.

"Harry. Harry, look at me." She called softly. Adam meanwhile fixed Cardin with a look.

"You got lucky. HAND vs. CARDINAL. 4x4."

"Done."

Harry's rage filled eyes and body slowly subsided as he looked into Velvet's face. "Calm down…He's not worth it…I like your intentions, I love them but you need to work on your anger. You have Goodwitch later, settle it then."

Harry nodded, he turned to his stuff and made a subtle gesture and his stuff jumped into his hands as he sat next to Velvet. "Faunus lover." Jeered someone.

"Better a Faunus lover than someone who can't come out the closet." Harry replied calmly. Oobleck managed to restore order, his eyes kept flickering to Harry Branwen. Oobleck would have said Harry was actually Harry Rose or Ruby Rose was actually Ruby Branwen. He did pick up the similar hair and eye colour to suggest a blood relation.

The lesson ended "Mr. Branwen, Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester a word quickly."

Harry waited and observed his two peers, the more he listened the more he saw Jaune really did not belong. Harry watched the two leave and Cardin shove Jaune to the ground "Remind me to remove Cardin's spine." He said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Remind me to send Cardin and crap valentine…You wanted to see me?"

"It was about your behaviour…I've noticed since week one that you possess a rather volatile temper."

Harry nodded "I know…"

"Have you considered counselling?" Questioned Oobleck. He was a historian not a psychiatrist, but he knew a couple of teachers who had raised concerns about Harry.

"Not really…But I will think about it. Anything else?"

"Could you help Mr. Arc? He seems like he's struggling." Harry nodded, grabbed his stuff and found Jaune, Pyrrah, Nanuuk and Velvet strangely enough waiting for him.

"What did Oobleck want?" Nanuuk asked.

"Suggested I have counselling…More perceptive than he looks. Worked out I had a hair trigger temper that was all. Oh and to help you Jaune." Harry said not looking at the Polar Bear Faunus.

With that the four headed towards the arena where they were going to be fighting "Oh and Nanuuk…Thanks. For stopping me."

Nanuuk chuckled and draped his arm around his Leader's shoulder "No problem…Goodwitch's gonna kill us."

The four made it to the classroom "Get to your teams." Snapped Glynda.

Harry joined his squad and grabbed Absolution off Yang. Ruby knew his code combination but Yang was the one who was strong enough to carry the damn thing. The security measures only meant people related to Harry could wield it. But that meant nothing if they couldn't pick it up.

"Welcome to Combat Lessons. You know the rules…Do we have anyone willing to be first?"

Nanuuk Russet spoke "Professor, Team HAND has a situation to be dealt with…"

Glynda's eyes widened slightly. As tall as she was HAN of HAND towered above her as did Yatsuhashi of CFVY "That is?"

"Cardin of CRDL was out of line earlier on today. To the extent where Harry almost lost control. Due to slanderous remarks about Faunus."

Glynda nodded it was no hidden secret that Harry wore his heart on his sleeve and with the temperament and personality of his parents. She nodded "Hand vs CRDL 4x4. Five minutes to get changed."

HAND were back in three. Velvet's eyes widened when she saw the bandages around the lower elbow of Harry's hands. "This is a 4vs4 all in match. Aura in red and out of the ring is disqualification. I will intervene if I think it is getting to out of hand."

(Arena)

They nodded, Harry smirked and place his blade point first into the floor and he made sure not to activate the weapon select and he revved the mecha-shift. Instead of it howling like a Banshee it spun smoothly without a sound.

Goodwitch rang the bell and the match began. Harry swiftly analysed their opponents: Cardin; a two handed mace. Recommended someone fast to get face him. Russel; twin daggers. Another melee style. Recommended someone durable. Dove; a sword. Damania. Sky, Halberd. Remain near the back…Summary everyone up close and personal.

Harry groaned "Nanuuk you take Russel…Daggers and a Mohawk. Adam take Sky. Damania you deal with Dove and I'll take Cardin. Once one of them is dealt with gang up on the rest." This was said in a quiet undertone so the others hopefully wouldn't know their plan.

"Surely…" Began Damania.

"It's what they would do." Harry said to the Lioness Faunus as he walked forwards.

Cardin smirked and his eyes locked onto Damania "I'll get the pussy cat. Dove take the Polar Bear, Sky take the Faunus Lover and Russel scalp the Faunus Lover."

Team Cardinal nodded as the two teams headed towards each other they began organising themselves. Cardin rushed forwards heading straight towards the smallest combatant.

(Observing)

Glynda watched CRDL had a good tactic but she wasn't sure what HAND had up their sleeves but she wasn't underestimating them. She had seen Harry whisper instructions to his team and Damania had begun to protest but Harry had shut her down. Now all she had to do was wait.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were watching with interest "Anyone know what HAND is planning?" Asked Jaune curiously.

"Wouldn't surprise me if HAND are anticipating this have put Harry against Cardin. Russel and Adam, Sky and Damania with Dove and Adam with curb stomp one. Gang up another technique." Said Pyrrha using expertise as a champion fighter.

Ruby shook her head "Nanuuk against Russel. Sky and Adam and Damania and Dove." She replied.

"Damania has two machine pistol Japanese blades which transform into a bigger blade. She knows according to Harry, something known as Niten. Nanuuk is fast…Fast enough to prevent my brother being stupid…"

"We saw Adam at Breakfast. Makes more sense your formation." Said Weiss grudgingly.

"This is less who is against who. More like who is the first to be eliminated." Stated Ren.

"I just want legs to break." Piped up Nora.

(Arena; Cardin and Harry)

Cardin rushed forwards his arms swung back with his Mace above his head. Suddenly he lost his grip on his mace as he was unceremoniously jack-knifed.

Harry had vanished in raw speed, this wasn't through use of aura or semblance and it registered as such. This was genetics, determination and memories at their best. He dropped his shoulder and launched himself at Cardin.

Cardin went backwards folding from the strike. His breastplate should have protected him…It did. Harry hadn't hit him in the chest, he had hit the Mace wielding teen just below where the plate ended. It meant maximum impact and total control.

Cardin hit the ground as Harry rolled to his feet and with an idle flick of his boots flipped the Mace into his hands "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Harry whispered.

Cardin gulped as he saw Harry momentary transform into a character he remembered from TV. The guy wore black boots, tan pants, red neckerchief, and black leather jacket and had a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Harry twirled the mace one handed and brought it down hard…It buried into the floor causing wide eyes all around.

Cardin had just wheeled away in time. "I missed…Damn…Oh well."

(Arena; Russel and Nanuuk)

Polar Bear Faunus with rending metal claws with overtop planted customised mini assault rifles, completely interchangeable with machine guns all with ice dust rounds clashed with a human with two daggers.

It was a game of Cat and Mouse and a game that Nanuuk was slowly dominating. The Polar Bear casually backhanded Russel with his fists sending the kid to the floor only to vanish in a plume of aura. "You can Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

Russel smirked powered up his semblance and he created four identical clones "'Fraid so, carpet."

Nanuuk's eyes hardened "Adam, Harry, Damania. STD here is a Naruto Uzumaki but minus all the cool factor of the character."

(Arena; Adam and Sky)

Adam grabbed the halberd and promptly head-butted its wielder breaking the grapple. 'STD here is a Naruto Uzumaki but minus all the cool factor of the character.' He heard Nanuuk call.

He sighed. Adam himself preferred Bleach to Naruto. But if pressed for a character, he liked Jiraiya and Kakashi. The former because he was unrepentant in his ways and knew what his failures were and the latter for his laid back approach to life. "At least he can't copy semblances."

Sky grinned and his halberd coursed with electricity. Adam swore as his aura decreased as he converted the electricity into his own energy. It decreased as his aura protected him from the initial attack "Larks got an electric halberd."

Adam drew his sword and fell into a relaxed centre stance. "When the rose wilts…" He said as he tapped into his reserves.

(Arena; Damania and Dove)

Dove grunted as he took a heavy hilt bash from his opponent. The lioness Faunus was grudgingly in his eyes a good opponent. He would have preferred fighting the only human on the team but he had to make do.

He was pretty sure he could scalp his opponent but he actually needed to use his semblance which was annoying. His eyes crackled and chucked a wild slash at his opponent and a line pure force launched off it.

Damania's eyes widened as the attack closed the distance between them at speed she hadn't anticipated. Her aura decreased as the blow was absorbed by her aura. "The lovebird's got some space wizard skills."

She couldn't place the films but Harry had them and they had watched the first two so far.

(Harry and Cardin)

"A Ninja, a Jedi and two unknowns…Please tell me you don't turn green and have anger problems."

Cardin groaned as he staggered to his feet. He checked his scroll, Harry hadn't used his aura or semblance yet. Cardin was down to half capacity just trying to endure his opponents brutal, ill-used but effective swings with his own weapon.

Cardin groaned he thought he'd have to use his semblance. He delved deep and suddenly he disappeared. Harry's eyes widened, he spun sending the mace flying and Cardin reappeared. Harry managed to track it with his red eye. Cardin's outline appeared in fragments of something, then it quickly became a skeleton, muscled skeleton, then Cardin himself. "What do you think of my Blink?"

"Rip that from a game? Looks more like 'bamf' to me." Harry shrugged and his sword began to reassemble itself. _"A Teleporter, a Ninja and a Jedi…Wonderful."_

(Arena; Adam and Sky)

"The petals SCATTER!" Shouted Adam, sheathing and unsheathing his blade at blistering speeds. Then the Moonslicer took effect.

(Stands)  
Ruby's eyes widened as Adam's hands twitched and then something happened. What upset her was that she couldn't see what had happened.

(Arena; Adam and Sky)

Sky's eyes widened as his Halberd broke. He jumped backwards and raised his left hand and a spectral hook appeared. He looked up to see his aura end up in the red as it made a physical appearance and shattered.

He quelled his hook and quickly departed the fight.

(Stands)

"SKY LARK IS OUT! AURA IN THE RED!" Announced Glynda.

RWBY, JNPR and SAKE smirked. Cardinal were doomed.

(Arena Harry and Adam vs Cardin)

Cardin jumped backwards as a burning scythe blade image gouged a hole in the mat. "What is it with you and burning good decent people you freak?"

Harry snarled spun the dust dial as it landed on wind "People like you…You hypocritical ass hole. You thought fire was bad? Clearly you've not read about the Elemental Cycle of Japan; fire burns, lightning pierces, earth blocks/traps, water's flexible and guess what wind does? IT SHREDS!"

With that Cardin's aura took a colossal hit and he sank to his knees as Harry's attack reduced his aura to near red as Adam, in essence dropkicked him. Adam somehow missed Cardin's chest and connected with the boys head and knocked him out.

Harry grinned as he unceremoniously hoisted Cardin up and threw him out of the arena and chucked the weapon afterwards.

(Arena; Dove and Russel vs HAND)

The rest of the fight was anti-climactic. Nanuuk froze Dove's legs allowing for Damania to effectively shatter Dove's aura and leave him with a black eye.

As for Russel. Harry and Adam grabbed him by the throat and effectively slammed him into the ground.

(Stands)

Glynda nodded "Team CRDL beaten…Team HAND win…Anyone else?"


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

HAND, RWBY and Jaune were in the library dealing with the mountain of Homework that they had been given. In Harry's opinion it was simple, here they told you a word count instead of length of parchment.

The leader of HAND, cracked his fingers as he finished Oobleck's essay on the Faunus Revolution. "That was rather easy. Oobleck and Port done, Sunny, Peach and Melon to deal with."

The group had to hold by giggles at the names.

(Hogwarts)

Neville sighed ever since Harry had left which was a good thing in his opinion. The Wizarding World had shat on his friend. Now Dumbledore was reeling in shock, the Headmaster needed to find Harry and had tasked Neville to do such a thing.

"I'm not going to get him back by asking." Neville had said to a particularly stubborn Hermione.

"Of course he will. He's Harry. He will always do what is right because that is who he is." Hermione had stated almost as if she was the be all and end all authority on the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Do you even know where he is?"

(Remnant)

Harry and Jaune were in the training room, Jaune was currently being thrown around the ring as Harry began teaching him how to properly use a shield and sword.

Jaune was panting, this was hard! He really wished his mother hadn't forced him to swear that he would not become a Huntsman. This is what he always wanted to do "Jaune…Something's up with your aura."

Jaune stared at him "How do you mean?"

"When you entered Beacon, I couldn't sense your aura as I'm assuming you hadn't had it unlocked. Yet by the end of the test, I could feel it floating around your body, meaning someone unlocked it and it wasn't a teacher. The reason I know this because it feels like there is still someone presence in it…That could eventually kill you."

Jaune stared at him "It was Pyrrah. She unlocked my aura."

Harry nodded "Pyrrah is talented at any things but unlocking aura's and semblances she is not…Now we need to find Ozpin. We may also need to speak about your lack of combat experience but I doubt it."

With that the two left leaving the rest of their teams to carry on working out or doing homework. Even though it was Friday, Harry wanted homework done so he could spend Saturday with the lovely Velvet Scarlatina.

The boys bumped into Velvet and Ozpin in the corridor. "Mr. Branwen, Mr. Arc what can I do for you?"

Harry grinned "Jaune's…"

"Aura is locked or rather has been badly unlocked. Yes I can unlock it and I do know about Jaune. It is because of how Jaune got into Beacon that he shall remain here." Ozpin turned to the rabbit faunus "…Miss Scarlatina, could I please ask you to keep what you've heard just now between us four and your report about bullying has been acknowledged. I will do my best to reduce it in Beacon." Velvet smiled and nodded to the Headmaster.

"Mr. Branwen, this will take a while and if you have anything to discuss with me could it wait until tomorrow."

Harry nodded "I was coming with Jaune to ask you if you could undo what Pyrrha unsuccessfully did in the training exercise." Ozpin nodded.

"Mr. Arc, we are here to help. I know Professor Goodwitch seems unapproachable but we are here to have you be the best that you can be. I noticed your talents with computers and that is why I accepted you into Beacon." Jaune nodded and followed Ozpin into a nearby classroom leaving Harry and Velvet alone in the corridor.

Velvet's racing heart began to slow and a bit of colour returned to her face as she stood opposite her crush. Her Faunus enhanced vision easily made out the muscle that he had been building on and developing since he had arrived at Beacon. The other thing she had noticed was his walk, he had been slightly ill at ease being very unfamiliar with the world but that was rapidly falling away and he was coming into his own.

"Harry, what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Velvet asked curiously.

Harry smiled at her "Coffee, you show me around. Bit of shopping and just getting to know each other…Nothing to serious just be getting to know you."

Velvet grinned "Are you being genuine or is it because I'm a…"

"Don't say it. I genuinely like you like a crush not because of your heritage as a Faunus." Harry moved forwards and pulled her into a hug, before she had been slightly reluctant but Velvet found herself beginning to like the hugs Harry gave her.

She scratched chin indicating a hint of fuzz "That has to go. My partner Yatsuhashi he's a health freak and a total slob."

Harry looked into her eyes "How is that possible? Aren't they like two massive different things?"

She snorted and in Harry's opinion was cute and very slightly sounded like a rabbit snuffling "He regularly showers and does the laundry meticulously and takes tremendous care of his armour and sword but is more than happy to stock pile empty takeout boxes in the fridge etc."

Harry shook his head "I'm going to refrain from making a comment because he could comfortably bench press: myself, Adam and Nanuuk with next to no effort. Now come on tell me about you and your team."

"I'll tell you about me tomorrow. My team well…Coco Adel, she's a fashionista to highest degree…"

"Good looking lass with the beret and the aviator glasses? Favours high heeled boots with a needle that looks bloody painful?" Velvet stared at him.

"Yes, how did you know?" Velvet's eyes began to glass up when she saw Harry sigh, click his fingers and a handkerchief appeared.

"Sorry about that. Just really good at observing people, I'll explain as tomorrow."

Velvet looked at him, Harry looked like someone who would evade her questions "You swear? On your honour as a Huntsman?"

Harry smiled "On mine honour and on my life, so mote it be."

Little to Harry's knowledge, Velvet was exceptionally sensitive to aura discharge and when Harry said 'on his life' something told her if he didn't something bad would happen to him. Velvet grabbed Harry's hand "She has a handbag that shifts into a gatling gun."

Harry winced "I've seen the size of those things. Even contemplated one for my weapons but to get it into a Handbag either means she's a genius at crafting weapons or she's insanely strong."

Velvet grinned "You keep telling yourself that. She, Fox and I, we've been friends for like ever. Fox, he's her team mate well, he's orange and has these long arm blades and has a kinetic semblance. You do not get into a fist fight with him, he uses a style called Muay Thai…"

"…Eight Limbs Striking: Hands, Elbows, Feet and Knees. I know of it." Harry said. Someone Yang knew reportedly used it.

"Yatsuhashi or BFG as you called him. One of the kindest people I know and also one of the strongest. We have no idea what he does."

Harry grinned impishly "My team well we're simple. I'm a powerhouse, Adam is a powerhouse, Nanuuk is an Ice user powerhouse and Damania…She's the sweet one. I 'technically' lead but it's really Damania."

Velvet giggled "What about anger management?"

"Right now not asked anyone but I am recording my outbursts in a journal. It's helping for now." Velvet nodded and grabbed Harry's hand and gently began to pull him towards the dorms.

"I'm showing you where I'm staying when I'm on campus." Harry grinned at that.

Soon enough they found themselves outside room B2-115. "How are the room laid out?" Harry asked curiously.

"Each room on a floor goes up to 120. With teams being in groups of four so that is about 480 pupils in a year. Four floors, one room for each group and tends to be the same room along the years."

Harry nodded and pulled out his scroll "One sec. Hey Adam…The room number, what…Sorry didn't mean to disturb your shower."

Velvet's eyes widened "Interrupted his shower?" Harry nodded and dialled another.

"Nanuuk, what room are we? That don't concern you. Just tell me. Are you their? Sweet, open the window."

Harry collapsed his scroll "B1-115." Velvet giggled.

"Now what's with the window…Fox did that…He's gonna want to see this." She knocked on the door.

Coco, opened the door, wearing sweatpants and a tank that did next to nothing to hide her curvy figure "Whose the heterochromia?" She asked upon noticing the weird eye colour of Velvet's crush.

"A first year and the guy hopefully going to be dating Velvet…Hadrian Branwen. You must be Coco right?" Coco's coffee coloured eyes narrowed.

"What have you got out about my team?"

"Only you are a fashionista, wield a handbag/gatling gun; Fox is a kinetic Muay Thai wielder and Yatsuhashi is a BFG…Big Friendly Giant and is health freak but yet a massive slob when it comes to food and we're in your old room and I was going to be using your window."

Coco grinned "You do realise you could break your legs…"

"Won't be the first time. As long as it's not my spine." Harry replied as Fox and Yatsuhashi walked out the bathroom, Fox in a dressing gown and Yatsuhashi wearing a towel.

"I came at a bad time. Velvet, I'll see you 10ish?" Velvet nodded, reluctantly let go of his hand. Harry headed to window as Nanuuk called him.

"Just a head's up…curfew in five mins."

"I'll be there in 10 seconds just keep the window open." As he hung up, Harry stuck his head out the window to see Nanuuk looking at trying to find him.

"Above you!" Harry yelled. Nanuuk stared at the drop and held his hand to gesture wait.

"Guys get your scrolls." Velvet giggled.

"He's yelling for HAND to get their scrolls. Fox get yours."

Fox nodded and opened his scroll "Please state name, year and team."

"Hi, I'm Hadrian Branwen, 1st Year, Leader of Hand and you're watching dynamic exit 101."

With that he jumped into the open window and dropped out of sight. Fox rushed out to film Harry fall and lash out with his hands as he collided with his room's windowsill. Harry groaned as his skeleton rattled and with little effort hauled himself into the window.

Fox stopped recording as did HAND "You're an idiot you know that."

"Damania, what's different from me falling/dropping/jumping out of a window and grabbing this window in comparison being launched into the Emerald Forest?"

Damania shrugged "No difference except that was a test and what you did was stupid…Besides we need to have a chat all of HAND!"

Harry nodded "In the kitchen? I'll get the kettle on."

"It's only been a week and well we're concerned, Harry." Said Adam going straight to the point. As he said that the door opened and Ozpin entered the room. Ozpin always chatted with his students but in some cases were tempers and passions burnt strong he tended to speak and mentor them further and HAND was one of them.

"Mr. Branwen, I hope you don't mind but I asked for your team to organise this meeting. Do not worry this is nothing to do with your behaviour, discipline or even academically related. It is to do with your psychological health."

Harry nodded, he closed his eyes could feel very little heat coming off the Headmaster's mug "Tea? Coffee? Headmaster? I find that they help things move along nicely."

Ozpin nodded "I'll drink whatever everyone else is." This got a snort from Nanuuk.

"I drink Atlas Tips; Damania something unpronounceable from Menagerie and looks rather green and as for Adam; Harry's brought stuff from where he stayed with his aunt's sister's family."

"May I have a cup of the last one? Milk, no sugar."

Harry grinned and soon enough like on the Tuesday the team and Headmaster sat down together. "Mr. Potter, I do not want to impose but quite frankly I am concerned for your psychological health. It has been made blisteringly clear that you possess Survivors Guilt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, a case of conditioning to be a Martyr and something that can come across as bipolar and psychosis."

Harry stared "It is true. If this is about getting some help like counselling I am all too willing to talk to someone. But I don't know who yet."

Ozpin nodded "I am willing to offer my services. I have a Doctorate in Teaching and a Masters in Psychology and Counselling and thus more than capable and allowed to speak to you. In fact this open to all of you especially and all students."

It was then that he saw something that broke his heart more than destruction of Kuroyuri. It was these for old souls in young bodies breaking down in front of him "Is Monday good for you? I'd rather not do it alone, I want the four of us to be comfortable with each other knowing our strengths and weaknesses." Said Nanuuk, fixing Harry and Adam with a glare. Out of the three of them Nanuuk may well have been the weakest aura and semblance wise but his natural power from being a Polarbear Faunus would allow him to even the scores on the Bull Faunus and Juggernaut Human Leader.

"I'm in." Said Adam finishing his tea "Harry could you order us takeout."

Damania nodded "Pizza alright you three?"

Harry grinned "I know I'm outnumbered. I've already started a journal at mom and the brat's insistence. Fine, as long as we get enough for eight people. Anything else?"

"Why eight?" Asked Ozpin.

"Friday is when Ruby and Yang badger me for Pizza. They're on a team and they're…" He was cut off by a knock on the door.

"HARRY! LET US IN! WE DEMAND PIZZA!"

Ozpin chuckled "I'm also here on official business; staff are allowed to search rooms if they have suspicion to believe that students possess contraband…In this case above recommended levels of ammo and certain types of ammo."

Harry nodded "Nanuuk, get the door. If I'm going down for this ammo cache I may as well drop RWBY in it as well."

Ozpin gulped "Why?"

Harry walked over to his bunk and reached under it and pulled out what looked like three suitcases, he opened them and then pulled out from each one a further five suitcases and on top of that pulled more boxes out of shelves, drawers and beneath his bed. "I have another eight military rucksacks, sixteen suitcases both of which with two more suitcases and fifty more boxes of ammo in this room."

"So…You have…Fifty suitcases, eight military rucksacks, three gym bags and close to twelve thousand boxes of ammo…Headmaster…Good luck."

Ozpin sighed "One question…Why?"


	10. Chapter 10

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

Teams RWBY and HAND looked at the Headmaster 'Why?'. The man asked as he reached for his mug of tea which had been filled up by Damania.

"The answer is why not. The rules do not state anywhere the limit of ammo that can be brought into the school by students. Furthermore, if we are asking that question then why is Weiss Schnee keeping powdered dust in their dormitory without appropriate equipment. Granted Powered Dust is more stable than liquid but that is only marginally so." Harry countered.

Weiss bristled with indignation "Because, I am a Schnee. I know what I am doing?"

Yang sighed as did Ruby. The cousins could not believe that Weiss had not realised that Harry loved to annoy her when she was so obnoxious. Blake had to hide a snigger at the retort. "Mr. Branwen please play nice with your peers." Ozpin said calmly shutting down any retaliation from the Schnee.

Ozpin nodded "I had expected students to bring enough ammo for their weaponry for each term and maybe slightly more."

Harry nodded "Better to have and not need, rather than not have and need." He suddenly smiled "I'm enjoying this Headmaster. We are actually having a discussion over rule wording and no-one is losing their minds over it. I could not do this in my other school."

Ozpin chuckled "You do know that some of those rounds are illegal to be had. I am referring to the Full Metal Jacketed ones even Full Metal Jacket Dust Rounds are illegal."

Harry cocked his head "Is that illegal on school property illegal or illegal, illegal like illegal to have well illegal and addictive substances that could result in jail time illegal? If it is the former and or the latter please can I see the rule and legislation?"

Ozpin nodded and out of his pocket he pulled out a battered and worn but definitely intact and up to date Beacon Academy Rule Book. "Page 450, section 3, paragraph A, Subsection 3, lines 90-94." True to Ozpin's words Harry saw in clear letters and reasons why.

"Punch through aura, 50% maiming rate and 80% fatal if connects with sufficient body mass." Harry gulped.

Furthermore, Harry saw on the tablet there was an entire chapter and five case studies on why the Full Metal Jacket rounds were to be prohibited from normal shelf purchase. In fact the Island of Patch was one of the few places that allowed for it to be purchased and the person had to be 25, and a valid reason and paperwork for having the rounds. If caught with them subject to anywhere between 3months to 3years and that is depending on what is wrong. Mr. Branwen you would probably be looking at 8 to 10months for the volume of FMJ and DFMJ (Dust Full Metal Jackets)."

Harry and Ruby gulped. "I understand you did not know. I presume we can come to arrangement?"

Harry grinned "I'll sell them to you or to the school if you would like? Four thousand Lien. I already owe you sixteen thousand for the acquisition of materials for my gear."

Ozpin grinned "Done…Mistakes happen. As a member of the Council and Headmaster, this is one of the few duties I must do myself. Just don't let it happen again. As for your dust rounds, have you set up a suitable storage system?"

Adam pointed to several footlockers in the corner of the room "Harry's done something to them. Made them bigger and place a barrier of sorts all around them."

Ozpin rushed forwards and tried to hit it with his cane. The shield appeared, flickered and managed to force the attack back. "I am satisfied. Now I have the rest of your classmates to investigate and then the upper years."

Soon enough the pizza arrived with the complimentary bottles of soda. The eight teens sat down on the chairs, beds and tables devouring the ten pizzas. It may have seemed excessive but eight people five of whom were fans of meat pizzas, two of whom were not fussed and one of them was a vegetarian. Adam and Nanuuk with amazement as the last five pieces of pizza were placed on one of the boxes. Harry's eyes flickered yellow and he dissolved snatching one of the last pieces in a flurry of lightning.

"No fair." Said Yang.

"I bought, you ate. You know the rule." Harry replied.

"What are you going to do with the ammo?" Demanded Weiss, her eyes glinting at the blackmail she had over Harry.

"If you're going to call the council on me, remember you are admitting to acknowledging that I possess it and that could come across as 'conspiracy to provide'."

Weiss turned pink with anger "Why you…"

"Fantastic looking, suave manipulator that I am? Or was it adorable little psychopath."

Adam choked. Nanuuk snorted as Damania who was only partially listening said aimlessly "There is nothing little about you in anyway…What!"

Harry paled as the entire room laughed at him. Ruby looked confused "I'll explain when you're older."

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore summoned Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna into his office "Have you had any luck finding Harry?"

Neville shrugged "Personally mixed results."  
Hermione harrumphed "Yes."  
Ron and the rest disagreed.

"Neville please explain."

Hermione went to open her mouth when no voice came out "It is a waste of time. We found Harry disappeared whilst in Japan, but where he went we do not know. Hermione is convinced he is hiding somewhere in magical Asia but I don't think so."

Ron joined in "Hermione's told us nothing about what we are to be searching for. So how can we find something if we know nothing about it."

Hermione turned on Neville "I told you what we needed to be looking for."

Neville groaned "Dumbledore I'm out. I do not have time for this crap." As he walked out he past Professor Snape, Snape didn't see him and he let out a curse that sounded like 'Bloody Remnant of his soul. Need to see Dumbledore'.

Neville stopped "Remnant…One of the two missing continents on Earth…Neville knew of Remnant supposedly a few of his cousins had made it there. If you have gone there Harry, you are definitely out the reaches of Dumbledore." His mind made up he headed towards the front doors.

"Where are you going Mr. Longbottom?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Off to convince a stubborn mule that brainless minders are after him to bring him home…I think I know where Harry is." McGonagall stared.

"I see, I shall tell the Headmaster you have Head of House business and will be gone for some time."

(Headmaster's Office)

"I had placed a listening charm on Harry and Professor Lupin. I heard a discussion about a place called Remnant."

Hermione's eyes widened "Remnant! I thought that it was a myth…" She looked around "…Neville's gone!"

"Mr. Longbottom has some duties to deal with as Heir to House Longbottom. It will take some time." Dumbledore said after receiving a vocal patronus.

"Professor, that's the ruse. Neville's saying that because that is the only way he is going to get off the grounds without many questions being asked. He's going to go to Asia and get to Remnant if it exists…We have to beat him to it."

(Longbottom Hall)

Neville arrived home to find his Grandmother waiting for him. "Why are you here so early?"

"I know where a friend is. I need to warn him about potential attacks and abductions." Neville explained "He is a Potter and I'm a Longbottom. We honour our pacts, he has stood up for me and I've stood up for him. Right now he needs me. He might not know it yet."

Augusta Longbottom looked at her grandson and smiled. She may have been hard on him but he had become worthy young man "What of the Wizarding World?"

Neville snorted "I'll stand by him. If he comes back to clean up and tear it down I'll do it. To be frank we do not deserve him or his sacrifice."

Augusta nodded and handed him the rucksack, she had at her side "It was your fathers. It's got your clothes and hopefully enough currency depending on where you are going."

Neville nodded "I'm going to Remnant."

(Remnant, Vale, Beacon Academy, HAND Dorm)

Harry and his team tidied up and headed to bed "Harry, the ammo you have is that for you only?" Asked Nanuuk curiously.

"No. I bought all that so my sister and cousin don't have to buy more and potentially blow themselves to kingdom come. I've got enough for you guys as well more than enough most likely. Just let me know the type of ammo you use so I can stock up if and when we run low." Harry said as he fell asleep atop his duvet.

Damania, Nanuuk and Adam all fell asleep shortly after. All of the contemplating just how lucky they were to have Harry Branwen as their team leader. Yes he had his faults and they had theirs but for once especially for Adam, he believed that they would pull together and take Remnant by storm. _"Definitely upsetting people but we'll do what we do best."_ They thought as the hours ticked towards Saturday.

The morning dawned bright and cheerful. Although in the HAND dorm, the morning was woken with Harry breaking another alarm clock. He rolled out of bed and was in the shower and dressed as Adam woke up.

The rule for happiness in the HAND dorm was first one up put the kettle on. Harry got dressed and had a mug of tea in his hand, it read seven in the morning. Breakfast would not be until another hour and then it would be two hours until his date.

Harry was a nervous wreck, as was Velvet as the two teams met in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry delved into his full Vale Breakfast that looked something suspiciously like a Full English back home.

"You okay Harry?" Harry looked up and saw his sister looking at him, concern evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine pint size. I'm fine. Just nervous."

"About your date?" Yang said a teasing tone evident in her voice.

"If you carry on Yang. You'll find yourself bold or cropped short." To make full emphasis on that threat, Harry pulled out a razor.

Yang's eyes narrowed and then widened "You dare."

Harry smiled "Challenge…accepted."

Adam coughed and successfully broke the mounting tension with a cough "You sure your relationship isn't incestuous?"

"I will shave you Adam." Harry growled. Adam was half sure that Harry was joking but decided to cut him slack.

"All rights to jab are on hold until you and Velvet are a couple."

"IF we become a couple."

Adam nodded as did the rest of HAND, RWBY and JNPR. However Harry had a sinking feeling that this quiet tranquillity was going to come crashing down.

Harry met Velvet outside her room. She was dressed in a short sleeved brown jacket, brown pants and black leggings with a pair of pumps or what Harry thought were pumps "Wow."

Velvet blushed at Harry's slightly red face. He had a black leather trench coat on, underneath she noticed a form fitting grey t-shirt covering what looked like a flak vest. Black jeans and a pair of probably reinforced trainers. The typical bandages around his hands were gone. Velvet looked and on the hand just below the thumb she thought she caught a word on his hand. 'I…' The word looked like it had been carved into his skin. Velvet noticed that he had shaved upon her request.

Coco was waiting near Velvet and whistled "You dress up nicely Harry when you put the effort in."

"Maybe from now on I will Coco. I bid you adieu." With that he offered Velvet his arm which she took and she giggled. She was liking him already.

They made it to the Bulkheads with no effort or problems. Velvet noticed that the muscles in Harry's arms, were noticeably well to her less tense and more relaxed than normal. But there was an underlying tension going through his entire frame something that she endeavoured to reach the bottom of.

Velvet may not be the most natural fighter when it came to being a Hunter, but her stubbornness to do right by others and help them was rumoured to be on par with Harry's own sister.

They entered Vale in comfortable silence "Velvet, lead on. Where do you want to go for coffee so we can have our chat."

Velvet looked at him and decided to play a game "Can you afford it?"

Harry grinned at her "Easy. My guardians left me with a trust vault that was…vast. To say the least."

Velvet stared at him "Did you just say trust vault? As in the play around money rich kids have?" She asked stuttering slightly.

Harry nodded "Sorry. I didn't realise. I am so sorry." Harry said slowly reaching out for her hand. "Let me explain, I grew up with having nothing. Nothing at all. All I had were clothes that could fit a baby Goliath. Yes my cousin was that big. Anyway, I found out my parents who are actually my aunt and uncle and my aunt and uncle aren't even my aunt and uncle…Oum that is confusing. Anyway I found that I had a trust vault. I would give that away for my parents but I thought they were dead so I used to sparingly."

Velvet looked at Harry with utter regret in her eyes "I thought you were treating me like a charity…"

Velvet knew she had said something wrong when the ground ripped apart in a miniature earth quake "Never. I'm crap with relationships, so I'm trying to learn rapidly. I care Velvet Scarlatina about you more than I could explain at this point in time."

Velvet smiled and wrapped herself around him and he hugged her "I'm sorry."

Harry chuckled "Don't worry. Now about that coffee. We need to have a chat." Velvet nodded, and dragged Harry off towards a shop called 'Scarlet Tea and Coffee'. "My Uncles. He doesn't get much business due to Faunus-discriminatory laws."

Harry smirked "Well, just to let you know. I do not give a damn about what others say. I make it my mission to upset apple carts and shatter ego's. If your Uncle needs assistance then I'll give him that."

Russet Scarlatina looked up as his favourite (and only) niece walked in with a human. "Hello niece, sir what can I get you?"

Velvet gave her normal order when the customer spoke "What's the best thing you can import."

Russet looked at him "I have a Menagerie coffee bean that is in a grey area. I can't technically sell to humans."

"Give me a large one of it as a cappuccino. If anyone gives you grief tell them Harry Potter told you to. I'll deal with it." Harry said calmly.

Russet looked at him "You will?"

Harry smirked "I'm stubborn as mule and short tempered like a tiger…In fact I'd like to see someone force me into something I do not wish. Besides I think Velvet and I are going to be here a while."

Russet nodded "Date?"

Velvet cut in "Yeah…He's new in town and new to the school. He kinda asked me out. First words actually."

Russet chuckled before fixing Harry with a calm look "You…treat her right."

Harry nodded "I will. Now how much?" The pair found themselves settled down and with their drinks, Velvet spoke.

"The writing on your hand…What's the story behind it? I saw some other scars on your arms and back during initiation."

Harry grinned "I, Hadrian James Branwen also known as Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, promised to reveal all and now I shall so it has been said and so it shall be done." With that he began to speak.

Harry did not know why but when he opened up with Velvet, everything fell away. Soon enough Velvet was introduced to Harry Branwen as Harry Branwen/Harry Potter being himself rather than the façade he kept up around himself whilst at Beacon.

Velvet realised that the façade was very much a part of Harry that Harry did not know he had. It was one of snark and humour and a protective shield against the scared little boy thrust into the spotlight who had to juggle several different levels of expectations.

They arrived just after eleven and it was not getting on for three when they ran into trouble. They left the shop with Velvet's third tea and Harry's fifth Menagerie Cappuccino that was addictive that it was giving him the jitters from the caffeine. One of the downsides of using lightning dust in the body was the long term side effects meant he was extremely sensitive to the effects of caffeine.

"Oi! You. Yeah you. With the Rabbit Faunus Bitch." Someone called.

Velvet sighed "These guys are part of the HV party. Humanity Of Vale, they despise Faunus."

Harry sighed "No thanks to what you are selling."

One of them smirked "Then you won't mind if we beat you black and blue and take care of the bitch."

Velvet looked at her date and nodded, he received the nod. "I'm not in the Black and Blue trade. I'm in the coffin trade." Harry's hands erupted into flames and it formed a fiery incarnation of White Absolution.

Velvet mimicked his stance and her hands began to glow blue.


	11. Chapter 11

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

 _Last Time_

 _Velvet looked at her date and nodded, he received the nod. "I'm not in the Black and Blue trade. I'm in the coffin trade." Harry's hands erupted into flames and it formed a fiery incarnation of White Absolution._

 _Velvet mimicked his stance and her hands began to glow blue._

The thugs stepped backwards, Harry looked at his date "How are you doing that?" He asked incredulously.

Velvet grinned impishly at him. She had definitely picked that up from him "I'm a Mimic…Specifically a weapon mimic and I utilise Hard Light Copies which I store in the form of a camera…Furthermore, I can use the fighting styles associated with those Weapons."

The thugs hadn't expected a Hunter and Huntress in training. They had also seriously not taken into account the Hunters apparent short fuse and all too willing to get bloody.

"Can we talk about this?" Asked one of the thugs, his hand shaking in which held a rather nice looking knife.

"Screw that. GET THEM!" With that the six thugs charged. It was like taking candy from a baby, the group had no aura unlocked so Harry's hits were super effective. His blade was a construct of fire, meaning that instead of the removal of limbs, the thugs collapsed screaming in agony.

Three fell in about four breaths for Harry and three fell to Velvet. One rolled over and placed a burnt hand on Velvet's ankle, too which Harry punted square in the chest "Now fuckwaffles, tell your little fuckwaffle associates back the fuck off Faunus or the next time, I bring metal and start making these wounds permanent."

Harry dispelled the blade and pulled Velvet close to him. Velvet roped her arm around Harry's waist and they headed into Vale. The pair struck up an easy conversation, the little scuffle completely ignored.

Velvet took Harry into the local bookstore. Harry found out that underneath her shy exterior that she was a diehard sci-fi, fantasy and romance fan. Anything that had a decent romance sub-plot had her interest.

"Balls…" Harry looked at her, he had not heard her swear that often or ever.

"What?" Harry asked, placing a still warm hand on hers.

Velvet sighed "Due to my family's problems, I am allowed certain funds that do not counteract the money that we are given from Beacon nor from missions done. However, it has not come in." Velvet's eyes began to glisten.

"Hey, hey, hey. Velvet, look at me. Look at me." Harry said drying her eyes.

"They also do Faunus prices…" Harry's heterochromia eyes flickered from silver and red to that of a pure tempest.

"I'll get them for you." Harry said.

Velvet shied away "You…"

Harry caught her wrist and kissed her on the lips "I want to."

Velvet nodded "Thanks…I don't see what you see in me."

Harry sighed "We'll go to dinner and I'll tell you why I have a massive crush on you." Velvet nodded, grabbed five books and placed them in the basket.

Harry added his own and headed towards the checkout "You getting them for you or for her?" Asked the shop teller.

"Does it fucking matter?" Harry growled.

"Yes it does. I'm part of the…"

"Political Group that has an axe to grind about humans interacting with Faunus. You are trying to garner power to remove Faunus from combat academies…I am opposed to that both on principle, ethically and morally."

"Get…"

"What is going on here?" A rumbling bass voice called. The manager was on the floor and he heard the argument.

"This customer was being difficult."

"Your employee was being a dick…He was trying to discriminate against me because I entered with a Faunus."

The manager looked at the two "Kid you're hiding something."

"We both students at Beacon."

The shop teller paled "I'm…"

"Save it…I do not like your attitude. Either change your attitude or find a new job away from people." Harry growled. The manager racked up the till and gave Harry a 75% discount and enough vouchers to be equivalent to 500Lien.

Velvet grinned and more comfortably grabbed Harry's hand. As they left the shop. Harry groaned, waiting for them was a Police Car. "Ah bollocks."

"VALE PD! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Harry and Velvet put their hands up as eight Faunus wearing the uniform of the White Fang. Harry sighed "I unfortunately am not too good with harmless take downs."

The Officer looked at them "Take them down. We want them alive." Velvet winced and Harry grinned.

Harry concentrated and the earth split forming a very crude looking version of White Absolution in Rifle Form. Harry pulsed his aura through the constructed and the weapon began to fall apart as the bullets hurtled after the fleeing White Fang.

Following at a distance of the two lovebirds were Teams CFY; AND; Team RWBY. So far was so good, they keeping in contact via a private communication board, they were monitoring Harry especially.

They met up for coffee and were chatting away when there scrolls activated; or rather CFY's did. "Robbery…" They got up and were about to head to the crime scene when several distinct to Ruby and Yang's ears a familiar sound was heard.

"That's Harry…" Said Ruby.

The second years looked at the youngest student in Beacon "How can you be so sure?"

"She's a weapon expert, if she says that's Harry's weapon then its Harry's." Yang said finally.

"They didn't take their weapons." Coco said.

AND began to snort, "You'll quickly realise that Harry IS a weapon. His semblance, couple with his considerable aura and fickle temper…Well, you saw how he manhandled Cardin…Chances are you're going to find property damage and the criminals."

That is pretty much what they found. Harry clicked his fingers and the street repaired itself.

(Neville)

Neville, left Magical Japan. He channelled his magic into his feet, he was looking for his friend's signature. The more powerful the wizard the easier it was to track to them. Unfortunately for Harry, his was like a fucking bushfire out of control.

The path was long and winding and eventually it led him into the hills and between two sets of runic inscriptions, long since forgotten flickered to life. Suddenly the path in front of Neville, rippled.

Neville reached out and pushed the gap in front of him. It shimmered like throwing a stone into the pond. He had removed himself of all trackers, he took a deep breath and he pictured Harry as he last saw him in his mind. "Okay Portal, take me to Harry." The runes glowed, the portal glowed white and revealed a city. Neville closed his eyes and boldly stepped through.

It was like jumping into a lake, and had to swim through a horde of Dementors. In other words it was stone cold. The sheer cold momentarily stunned him, but Neville kept going. Harry needed to know, Harry deserved to know and Neville then and there made up his mind to stand fight by Harry's side against all foes.

(Vale)

The Cops were not in the best mood. They hated the trainee Hunters and Huntresses, who they saw as meddling brats. Whenever and wherever they could the Police would try and get them expelled from Beacon and then put in jail.

"YOU! Punk." Harry looked up, as did Velvet to find Armed Police.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his food, he found it being thrown all over the floor and he was slammed onto the floor, Velvet was thrown into a similar position.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. O you understand your rights?"

Harry looked at the smirking captain and merely blinked. Harry didn't do a thing as they forced him into the car, shortly followed by Velvet. Harry's eyes flickered with the promise of pain as one of the coppers, ran his hand over her ass.

"Record everything they say."

Ruby rounded the corner to find the Police escort take off with Harry and Velvet inside it. Using her speed, she managed to write down the numbers of the Police Cars. "Adam, Nanuuk, Damania, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi you go the Police Station to prevent Harry doing something stupid. Yang, contact Mom, Uncle Taiyang, Dad and tell them Vale Police are being dicks…Weiss, Blake both of you get Ozpin or Goodwitch…Harry respects them."

Then something happened in an alleyway. Adam pulled his sword "Get out here."

To his surprise, another teen who definitely did not look like a native of Vale or even anywhere else "You're here for Harry."

The stranger's eyes widened, narrowed and went for something probably his wand. Suddenly ice appeared around the boy's hands feet "Freeze!"

"Seriously Nanuuk…Now let him go, if this guy is a friend of Harry's what will Harry do if he finds out he requires hospital attention." Nanuuk nodded, and broke the ice with a tap.

"Thanks…Who and What are you?"

"Adam Taurus, these are Nanuuk Russet Damania Darkshroud…We're Fauni, basically humans with animal attributes and we all have low light or dark vision."

Neville "I'm Neville Longbottom…I'm in a lost continent, with humans and Fauni a race of part animal humans okay. Do you know where Harry is?"

"He's in the custody of the Police."

Neville heard the distaste of the word "Why would he be in the custody of the Auror's?"

When he received blank looks "Law enforcement…Where we are from, they are called aurors."

Neville and Team AND rallied and they explained to each other the differences and similarities that he Wizard and Hunters found in their respective worlds and lines of work.

(Patch)

Taiyang and was pulling on a set of knee, shin and foot guards. Each one contained what looked like claws and small cannons on each guard. These gun barrels were much similar to that of those of a little psychopath named Mercury Black.

Summer grabbed her weapon as did Qrow, soon enough the three of them were at the airfield commandeering an airship to head straight to Vale. Qrow and Summer were hoping that Harry would not blow his fuse.

(Beacon)

Ozpin and Glynda were heading to Vale. Glynda was red with fury and things and people levitated as her emotions enhanced her semblance. Ozpin did not look it but inside he was furious and slightly concerned.

Harry and teams HAND and RWBY, were secretly his favourite teams from this new bunch. He always had favourite teams; it is hard not to after becoming quasi-immortal soul merging wizard whose desire was to make the world a better place.

Yes, his actions came across at least in the views of the Vale Council; indifferent, stoic and willing to put his students in life threatening situations. However the latter two would only happen if the reasons were right or good enough to him or to accomplish an objective. Hence why he launched people into the Emerald Forest. The objective behind that was to get people to talk to each other and work together, in his experience with teamwork…Teamwork was invaluable. As a result he structured Beacon's studying to revolve heavily around it.

(Vale Police Station)

Harry and Velvet sat in the interrorgation room, water and food or rather a nice ham sandwich in front of Harry and a slightly curled carrot in front of Velvet.

"Not hungry?" Asked the Officer.

'I'm going to rip your skull out of your head, shit down your neck and strap explosive dust to your still warm corpse and detonate you in the middle of this department.' Harry thought.

They had been locked up for at least three hours and he had run out of ways to cripple and mutilate the officers who tried to intimidate them. Velvet was cracking, but she was trying to be strong. She didn't want Harry to see her as weak. The officer left leaving the plates and water. "Take the sandwich Velvet…You're doing fine." Harry rasped.

Velvet looked at him "Really?"

"I've gone days without food…I'll be fine." He shut his mouth, he was about to state his mind, but due to how they were being treated, he would be leaving himself open to recorded and therefore prosecutable behaviour.

"They can do this Harry. They can only hold us for twenty four hours. We complied with their instructions, so they can't legally do anything to us." Velvet said.

"Unless of course the Council get involved and then it gets…complicated." Harry groused.

(Outside)

Summer, Qrow, Taiyang, Ozpin, Glynda, RWBY, AND, CFY appeared at the exact same time with a confused Neville in tow. "Whose this guy?" Qrow asked looking at Neville with a sceptical eye.

"A meddling silver bee with some red headed weasels and a know-it-all are going to try and take a friend who wears the mark of being kissed by lightning back to a shithole…This friend has come to warn a friend of what is to come." Neville replied in a plan and cryptic speech that utterly confused CFY, RWBY but AND paled.

"You're referring to the old bastard of a Headmaster of Harry's old school and his two friends or minders." Qrow said. The colours on Adam's clothes began to increase in their brightness.

"I'm prepped…Do we have a plan? We have a plan right?" Asked Adam. He was all for getting his partner back but, he had been part of Harry's plans and had to his friends face told him of his distaste of them.

Nanuuk and Damania looked at each other "Not really…Except for ask nicely to get them released?"

Neville sighed "What actually happened?"

"Harry and Miss Scarlatina gave their services to apprehend some White Fang thugs and then they were bundled into a car." Coco said.

"How did…"

"I asked around." The fashionista said.

"That sounds so wrong…" Neville stated absentmindedly.

That got them laughing "Now let's get our people back."

With that Neville walked into the station, little did he know the events that would occur would waltz him straight into Beacon Academy with a Team called NICL.

"Can I help you?" Asked the Police Officer. He spied the Hunters waiting behind him.

"Put your assumptions in the bin or up your arse…I just moved into Vale not three hours ago and decided to have a look around. I coincidentally bumped into some class mates of an old friend of mine who you've got locked up in here like some common thug. From what I've heard you just nicked him and his girlfriend without even telling them their charges. From where I'm from that's an abuse of power."

The Officer looked at Neville, he didn't like the look of him. He went for his gun. Neville saw it, he felt something crack, his body flooded with magic and something else. Then he heard it 'Do not worry my friends. I AM YOUR SHIELD!'

A shield bloomed, gunshots rang out and silence fell.


	12. Chapter 12

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

 _Last Time_

 _The Officer looked at Neville, he didn't like the look of him. He went for his gun. Neville saw it, he felt something crack, his body flooded with magic and something else. Then he heard it 'Do not worry my friends. I AM YOUR SHIELD!'_

 _A shield bloomed, gunshots rang out and silence fell._

(Quick rewind the holding cell the same time)

Harry's eyes widened "This is…interesting." He murmured as he wrapped Velvet in a hug.

Velvet looked at him, she saw that all of his muscles were suddenly taught, energy was pulsing through his body. It looked like he was ready to fight and die trying to take out the person only he could detect "Good interesting or bad interesting?"

Harry shrugged "Hopefully good interesting but also bad interesting."

Harry closed his eyes, he could feel aura building. The more aura and the denser the aura you had, the more you could detect. Velvet stiffened "Harry…"

Harry felt it "Holy Shit…Neville!...DUCK!" The next thing Velvet knew was Harry flipping the table over, breaking his handcuffs on his chair by splintering the chair itself, tackling Velvet and slamming himself behind the table and protecting Velvet as an explosion rocked the police station.

Three Officers rushed into the room, letting copious amounts of dust, which is typically found after explosions in rooms. Harry pulled Velvet up and they calmly walked out the room. Harry smirked, closed the door behind them and locked it.

(Front of the Station)

A crystal blue shield and erupted in front of Neville, reflecting the shot and deflecting a few others all over. Adam chuckled "My friend, you're a Tank if I've ever seen one."

Neville looked behind him "What do you mean by that?"

"Your semblance or magical ability, it comes from your soul. Your soul…"

"Makes you, who you are…Yeah Harry's taught me about that. So you're saying that this shield I've put up is my semblance. Then why am I a tank?"

Adam went to respond when a dry voice cut him off "Because you're a good man…No…You're a great man Neville. Much better than I, anyway. You're the defender of humanity and peoples hope, as for me…I'm the…"

"Criminal convict, who if he and his good for nothing Faunus bitch do not get back in their cells will be shot dead like fucking dogs." Screamed a pissed off Officer standing within grabbing range of Harry.

Velvet nodded at Harry, Harry sighed "You sure?"

"You've kept your temper enough. Make an example of him."

Harry smiled, and everyone gulped. AND, RWBY, The Staff and Neville quickly attributed this particular smile with one of utter satisfaction and duty to a cause. "Ruby…"

"No…Velvet's my friend. You're my brother. I, We, need to know." Ruby said already quaking slightly as she could feel the feeling of malice that was rolling off her brother.

Harry's were handcuffed to the back of a wooden chair. He was handcuffed in such a way that, when broken Harry had a makeshift Tonfa/Kusarigama at his disposal. Harry vanished, his body covered in lightning/electricity dust and he reappeared. The officer could not do a thing as one of the jagged pieces of wood slammed through the calf on both of his legs and then straight through the radius and ulnar in both arms before, he was punched in the intestines and then kneed in the ribs.

Everyone heard the ribs break with ease and the Officer let out a whimper as Harry let him drop to the floor. "He should live…What took you guys?"

Neville looked at Harry with a deadpan expression "You only decided to break out now? You must be getting soft."

"Not soft Nev, calmed down. Neville, I want you to meet Velvet Scarlatina, my Girlfriend, Adam Taurus, and Nanuuk Russet…"

"I've met them. We were planning a prison break until I decided to knock and ask for your release."

Harry sighed "No wonder I heard gun fire."

Neville looked at his friend with confusion "What do you mean?"

"The wankers here really do not like Trainee Hunters. They go out of the way to make our days harsh. They aren't a friend of Fauni either."

Neville chuckled "So I've heard. I've heard you take great satisfaction in pissing Fauni haters off."

Harry smiled sadistically "You know me so well…But why are you here?"

Neville nodded "The bushy haired know it all, volcanic weasels and that Old Bee are going to get you to come back."

Harry snarled but Velvet placed her hand in his "Calm down. Remember, they will have to pay after next Semester."

Harry smirked and faced Velvet, the fire in his eyes dying down "You, Velvet are bloody beautiful and amazing you know that don't you?"

Velvet giggled "Beautiful if you say so. Amazing…Yeah, I could say I am. Will probably want a medal that says 'saved the most students from coffins'…"

Ozpin smiled "I can arrange that…Now what can we do about Mister Longbottom?"

"He's technically about a month behind…Not able to start this term officially, but if we got him into an intensive catch up programme and did the same thing with say another fifteen we could have them officially join the first years in the Spring Semester."

Ozpin nodded "That's what we can do. Now what are we going to do for you Mister Longbottom for weapons?"

Neville spoke "I'm a bit chubby, my health isn't the best…but I've been said I am a Tank…"

"It means you stand there and be beaten up and look fucking awesome. You don't hit much but when you do, people feel it." Nanuuk said as he stretched and scratched his back. He stiffened as Damania got the bit he could not reach and he let out a satisfied moan. "I'm technically a Tank…But compared to the other teams I'm an offensive fighter…In fact…"

"HAND is the most offensive fighting team we have…Harry is pure ferocity, Adam charges and launches a devastating slice attack, Nanuuk is a Polar Bear and Damania is a Lioness and is the Team Leader in all but name."

"Why?"

"Because we LISTEN to her. Generally we are told 'Fight that way' and we're off…Harry, you know that is true." Groused Damania.

Harry shrugged "Will anywhere still be open?"

"There is a weapon smith that should still be open…" Ruby said before latching onto Harry and Neville and began dragging them out of the Police Station.

WBY, and CFY headed back to Beacon with Goodwitch and Ozpin leaving, Taiyang, Qrow, Summer, Harry, Velvet who was smiling at her boyfriend's bent double form.

"Velvet, lets have a quick chat." Velvet paled and joined Summer at the back of the group.

"Don't worry…This is about how Harry was on your date."

Velvet blushed "He was a gentleman. Little nervous and thus a bit full on."

Summer grinned "That's my son…Always with good intentions. Anyway what did you do?"

So Velvet explained what they did, the coffee, lunch, shopping all on him. Summer nodded "He's…"

"…Not had the best upbringing. I know, I saw his hands. We chatted a lot about it and he was surprisingly open. He didn't try and hide much but I sense he watered some stuff down. He was amazing. I honestly could say I'm falling for him. Even his brashness has a charm to it."

Summer grinned "He is his father's son…I worry that my daughter is going to have bought the entire shop."

Everyone found Ruby at the Weaponsmith "Your friend…He's a tank did you say? I have just the thing armour wise."

Neville followed and soon enough found himself looking at possibly the heaviest set of armour he had ever seen "My Fifth Grandfather built them. He called them 'Crusader Armour'. It looked like a medieval suit of battle armour powered by some sort of engine.

"Engine powered, powered by something called the 'Finest Engineering Work'. All I know is that it makes the wearer unmovable and hit like a Goliath especially if the rocket fuel engine is engaged."

Neville nodded "What else does it come with?" The owner pulled out five 'Crosses' all with a big red button on them.

"Barrier Field Generators. Two buttons. Red produces one of its own, the green pushes your aura through them. Although the red means you have to keep it near you."

Neville nodded "Red is dependent on your power. Green is dependent on your will power and physical shape?" The man nodded.

"What do you have for offensive capabilities?"

"The bastards who wore this tended to swing hammers and maces. We have a hammer that is powered on dust. You can swing the weapon and it emits a slice of fire that you can control, also we possess a arm holstered explode on contact grenade/mortar/heavy purpose cannon rounds." With that he pulled out a massive over armour gauntlet with a trigger and a switch.

"Switch makes it full auto, semi-auto, manual. The buttons swap between the rounds. Each of which come in the following sickle: 20-30 rounds, straights: 10-20, Drums: 40/60/100 prone to jamming but flick the switch, pull the slide back, slide forward, flick switch resume firing. Belts: As much as you like again same with Drums and Duplus X: Two mags of sickles or straights stuck together or two 40 drums."

Neville nodded "How much for all of this?"

"300,000 Yen."

"I'd get it kid. It'll be the best 300,000 you ever spend. I trust you can through some practise kit in as well?"

The man nodded "Would never think about not doing that. I'll even chuck in five years' worth of maintenance kit and instruction manuals."

"How am…"

"We'll cover it. You can pay us back as and when." Taiyang stated, he wanted to do something for his nephew's friend.

Soon enough they were leaving, everyone was carrying part of Neville's kit, and except for the Hammer which Neville was carrying himself. "We won't leave you behind."

They caught the airship back to Beacon, Neville found himself in a solo dorm room with the beds unassembled bar his.

(Next Morning)

Neville joined everyone at breakfast and the only small alteration he had made to his Uniform was his coat of arms were on his left shoulder. He had met up with Team JNPR and they had escorted him to breakfast.

"So you're not from here? Where are you from? What made you want to become a Hunter?" Gabbled Nora as she shoved pancakes into her mouth.

"Don't worry about her. She normally does that." Said Jaune.

Neville nodded "I'm from the same place that Harry comes from, so yeah. Not from here and as for where, I need to get the backstory from Harry…"

He was cut off as four loud boys entered the breakfast hall "Looky here, a new guy."

'What would Harry do? What would Harry do?' Neville thought as he felt the four boys surround him.

"You mind? Trying to eat here." Neville stated.

"You're sitting where we normally eat." Said the first one.

Neville looked around "Don't see your names on the seats. Now what is it?"

CRDL, whistled as Neville easily pissed of Dove "I don't…"

"Boys, picking on my best mate already? Beat it." A low voice called. It was reasonably packed in the breakfast hall. Everyone stopped eating as HAND entered.

CRDL spun around "We were…"

"Picking on the new guy. I know. Thanks for being honest. Now beat it. We have Goodwitch today…" CRDL paled, a vanished for a different table, Harry grabbed food and joined Neville.

"See you bet Team Cardinal…Assholes the lot of them."

"Is that utter assholes to everyone, or Malfoy assholes? You need to be more specific, because from what your team have told me…You're flipping on Malfoy-esque assholes."

Harry snorted "They are a Team of Malfoy's but thankfully are willing to put money where the mouth is and fight us instead of going through their parents…Now we need to see Ozpin."

Ozpin happened to be in a rather heated argument with the Vale Council. He was listening to them rant, when he heard the elevator ding "Enter."

The door opened and in strode Harry and Neville, the latter looking rather nervous. However the Council saw the students enter "Excuse me?"

Harry looked wiped his eyes and he looked around him "On the desk."

Harry nodded "Ah. You must be the…"

"Vale Council." Said one of the members, "Is he really a simpleton?"

"Not a simpleton, just someone who has a rather abrupt and impatient dislike with politics and politicians." Harry replied.

One of the Vale Council, the Head of the Exchequer snorted "Can I ask Mister…"

"Branwen. Councilman."

"Mister Branwen, what's your view on us?"

Harry sighed "I hate you. Don't worry, nothing personal. Just hate every single asshole who decides that politics should govern how things work. I mean I certainly didn't vote for some of view and your constitution is quite frankly abusive towards Faunus."

"We didn't…"

"Fuck off…If you say 'We didn't write it' my good nature will become non-existent. I have several complaints already to make. Since I severely doubt they will make it through the standard process I'm taking it straight to you."

The Exchequer snorted "You have a good nature?"

Harry smirked "I'm not setting things on fire. People aren't dead…I'd say that's good will that they're aren't dead yet."

The Council Woman in charge of Law scowled "You! You're the one who hospitalised several of my men."

"Technically they arrested us for no reason. Before you say it the arrested me due to me 'Being a Hunter'. They also felt up my girlfriend once I was in the car."

The Woman's eyes widened "Not what I've got here."

Harry sighed "Not interested. I'm here because my mate needs his aura unlocked. Furthermore, one of your men tried to shoot him."

"Three of them did actually…"

Harry's eyes narrowed as did a few of the councilmen "Your concerns Mister Branwen?"

"Your police force are cunts. Sort it out. Your bills, laws and regulations making Fauni second class citizens and allowing shops to use this to their advantage disgusts me. Sort it. The discrimination between Trainee Hunters and Huntresses and other walks of life. Sort it out."

"Or what?"

"I kill you…I come from a society where we learnt much darker and twisted ways to manipulate ones aura. I happened to be one of the best in the past hundred or so years…Care to test me?"

The council quickly disconnected the call "That's probably gonna bite me in the ass."

Ozpin grinned "Not really. I've brought this to them numerous times. Yet they haven't done anything. Now Mister Longbottom this may cause a mild discomfort. For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Neville found himself floating and then nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

 _Last Time_

 _Ozpin grinned "Not really. I've brought this to them numerous times. Yet they haven't done anything. Now Mister Longbottom this may cause a mild discomfort._ _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

 _Neville found himself floating and then nothing._

When unlocking ones aura it is always normal to experience an out of body experience. Neville found himself looking into the utter white expanse of his core and soul.

He watched as his magical core and soul began to interact and the primal instinctive knowledge of how to use aura in all situations began to enter his brain.

(Outside)

The council, Harry and Ozpin watched as Neville was surrounded in a bright blue light, it began to glow even brighter before suddenly vanishing "Well…That was interesting. I'll see you later, I'll get sleeping beauty back to his bed."

With that Harry, picked Neville up. He channelled dust into his arms converting it into wind and earth. One to levitate him and the other to hold the much heavier boy over his shoulder.

Glynda found him "Why did you miss my lesson?" She then saw Neville and that Harry was straining slightly.

"Sleeping tank here got his aura freed…I'm…taking him back to his room. I thought…I…sent a scroll message."

Glynda checked her scroll and a message popped up "Professor, I've got to miss this lesson as Neville, needs his aura opened and quite frankly doesn't trust me not to do it without any shenanigans."

Glynda snorted, She had a fondness for Qrow and Summers eldest. She too would have concerns about him activating her aura. She nodded "I will expect you and Mister Longbottom to fight in our next lesson."

Harry nodded "We shall…What about his squad?"

Glynda looked at him, flicked her riding crop and carried the Juggernaut Knight effortlessly "I believe until he has been deemed satisfactory in his studies, the Staff have said he would be attached to your squad."

Harry nodded "I can see the logic. Old friend, keep me under control etc."

Glynda nodded sharply "Quite."

The duo made their way to the dorms and made their way down to the last room where in it was a set of bunkbeds being assembled "No, Yang…"

Harry turned to the Professor "I'm sorry for this…YANG! STOP YANGING MY PARTNER!"

There was stone silence, the door opened and a distinctively dishevelled Nanuuk opened the door "Harry, Professor…" The three entered the room to find AND and RWBY trying to put some bunkbeds together.

"Seven people can't put together a set of bunkbeds?" Harry said as he picked up Neville and placed him on the table.

Goodwitch looked at him "You're leaving him on the table?"

"Yeah. Sleeps like the dead…" CFVY turned up as they heard Harry's yell from beneath them. Coco looked most disappointed, she had her scroll ready to film "Harry!" She growled.

"Coco, the baby is sleeping. One does not wake up the Neville." Harry whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Why are we whispering?" Whispered Coco.

"'Cause a disturbed sleeping Neville is a cranky Neville…It does not help that said Neville now possesses a very nice hammer." Harry replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out a marker pen.

Ruby and RWBY along with his team nodded. Goodwitch left, students to be students. Velvet pulled some hair out of her face and gave him a look. Harry shook his "Sorry Velvet, it's what we do."

"Touch me with that pen, Haz and we're gonna have a problem. I can't beat you in a straight fight aura or magically wise because you're too damn powerful and fast, however you can't break my aura not without throwing enough aura into attacks that could be classed life threatening…" Neville said sitting up on the table.

"Haz?" asked Velvet curiously.

"Yeah, Haz and I are close friends. We have to hang out when everyone else is in bed. Haz is under the very good assumption that everyone who he can be friends with is being monitored and influenced."

That caused several growls in anger "People calm down. The chances are they're going to come here. Nev and I can use magic still here, but not as much, frequently and not to our full potential due to the nature of Remnant."

"Haz, if I remember correctly you had a thing for elemental attacks."

Weiss looked at the dark haired teen "You singed my dress!"

Harry shrugged "Your point?"

Weiss snarled in indignation "You owe me!"

Harry chuckled "No…No I don't. Besides singed clothes is nowhere near as bad as nerve damage…Yeah, I have nerve damage as does Nev. Why do you think we can push ourselves harder, faster and stronger?"

Velvet wrapped her arms around him "You're okay though?"

Harry relaxed "Not sure…I'll cope. I'll make do." Harry replied picking Velvet up. Velvet adjusted her grip to just above his shoulder blades.

"Can you help us Harry?"

Harry looked at them "You can't put up a set of bunkbeds?" Harry sighed.

Harry walked over to Yang and grabbed the screwdriver "Nanuuk, Adam we do this same as last time." Soon enough the beds were put up.

Ruby pouted "Can you do ours?"

Harry sighed "Nev, the rooms done."

Neville nodded and he began setting up his armour rack, he was about to unload his mortar, grenade and anti-personnel/military/Grimm rounds when they detected a presence behind them.

Ozpin was at the door "Neville, please hand those over."

"Haz…what did you do?" That stopped Ozpin in his tracks

"What makes you believe that Mr. Branwen is behind this?" Asked Ozpin raising an eyebrow.

"Because Haz, is well Haz. He's a hazard to everyone and everything." Said Neville, a shit eating grin on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes "So says the one who managed to stone the entirety of the fourth to fifth years in Gryffindor AND made the collective first years and second years of the same house the munchies on par with my whale sized cousin who I hope is not dead but could not really give a shit about if he was." Harry responded calmly.

Ozpin looked at Neville and Harry as he quickly processed their conversation "You two were old school friends. Harry is also known as Haz for his ability to bring misfortune on himself. You possess a unique gift for herbs and accidentally stoned your entire house." Ozpin summarised.

"As to why I am taking your firearm rounds is because Harry had enough firepower in his room to comfortably take out a small town."

Neville looked at Harry and shrugged "That would not surprise me."

Harry shook his head "Nev, we have a date in the sparring room. Get your hammer."

(Arena)

Goodwitch stood there wearing pants and a blouse instead of her normal skirt "Let's get this over with. If you leave the ring you're disqualified and if your aura hits zero the same happens.

Neville wasn't wearing his armour and held his hammer like a quarter staff. Goodwitch nodded, it seemed Mr. Longbottom had a good ground in his initial foot placement for such a cumbersome weapon. It would need improvement but it was a good foundation for now.

Harry had slid into an identical fighting stance of his father with one hand on his blade, his left foot forward with his right foot supporting. Glynda immediately knew that if anything this match would probably end up with a draw. (6:39 RWBY Volume 3, Chapter 3: It's Brawl in the Family for Harry's stance).

Mr. Longbottom, possessed a much thicker build allowing him to take strikes that would possibly wound or even fatally kill another person. He also possessed a phenomenal strength which meant if he hit Mr. Branwen the chances were Branwen would be incapacitated almost immediately. However, Mr. Branwen possessed very fast reflexes which he further augmented with his, in her opinion, a fantastic understanding of how his body, aura and subsequently semblance interacted. She further noticed, it was subtle but it was present, Mr. Branwen did not wish to truly hurt his friend. She understood why. She had volunteered her services as counsellor for the troubled teen and that gave her a unique insight into both competitors.

She cleared the area as the two boys began their fight. Harry grinned as did Neville and they began. Harry immediately gave ground as Neville moved forwards throwing the handle of the hammer towards the thin teen.

Harry instinctively stepped to the side, only for Neville to display unnerving speed to grab the hammer, pull upwards, grab it near the head and swing the hammer close to his body and realease it with the ridged top of the hammer towards Harry's face.

Harry only managed to get his sword up in time to deflect the strike with a bone jarring clang and ricochet. Arm numb, Harry rapidly fell backwards giving more ground, dodging the flat concussive head of the hammer as it sailed past where his chest had been. He did not want to be Rhaegar Targaryen thank you very much!

Yes those books, Harry had brought with him and they had made quite an impact on all readers. To the point where the Vale Council had tried to stop it from being put on the shelves and give Harry jail time for 'disturbing the dreams of minors'.

Harry shook his head and went to slice Neville's leg only for the hammer wielder to dodge the attack. "DIE DRAGON SPAWN!" Thundered Neville, as Harry rolled away from the attack on to his feet. _"Yep. Neville is far too addicted to those books."_ Harry thought.

Harry got to his feet and brought his blade around "Time to fight." Harry put both hands on his blade and he began his attacks. Neville took three minor scratches one to each of his arms and one to his legs.

Harry spun around using his aura to increase his speed. He lumped and went for a overhead slice that would split a Grimm in half only to move backwards as the sailed where he had been. Harry appeared at one side and caught Neville with a knee to the eye. He vanished again and repeated it. Harry's aura dropped from 100, to 90.

Glynda smirked _"Practise makes perfect. The more you use a technique the lesser amount of aura it takes to use."_

Neville fell backwards swinging his hammer around, flowering his hammer. One of the things he learnt from Yatsuhashi and Adam was to flower his hammer around. However, flowering works more effectively went one is using a somewhat balanced weapon not a lump of metal on a stick. But flowering in essence things like hammers and oversized meat cleavers (Yatsuhashi Zanbato) is pretty intimidating.

"Screw holding back. I'm taking you out now." Growled Harry as he flickered away in crackle of lightning. Neville groaned, he couldn't see. One of the shows Harry had been introduced to was something called Attack on Grimm, a much tamer version of Attack on Titan, something Harry had brought over.

He knew what Harry was going to do. Harry and Ruby were possibly the only two student's quick enough and Harry the only one ballsy enough to actually perform it. Harry's aura dropped from 90 to 50. _"Shit I'm burning too much for this but fuck it. This is going to be fun."_

The attacks rained down on Neville, his aura dropping rapidly. But at this point in time much higher than Harrys. Then Neville struck, his arms dropped. He planted his hammer and then punched Harry in the chest. Harry hit the ground groaning, his sword rocketing away from him.

Harry summoned his sword, it hurtled towards him shifting form "HAMMER DOWN!" Harry went up, he caught his scythe. The ground shook, the arena cracked and the whole school shook slightly as Neville unleashed the explosive dust he had been storing in his hammer. He flicked a switch and it came up emerald green _'Thunder Dust'._

Harry dropped towards him, intent on finishing it, Neville moved and Harry could not activate lightning dust in time. He was nearly out of aura "Be gone with the Thunder." Neville incanted as he tapped Harry on the chest with the hammer and activated the dust.

Harry shot out of the arena and through the oak double doors to embed himself in the wall of Peter Ports classroom. Professor Port looked around to see one of his favourite pupils in the wall. "Mister Branwen are you okay?"

Harry groaned and he looked down "I think…I'm going to be sick…Fucking tanks…fucking hammers…Should be." Harry fell forwards and emptied his stomach onto the floor. Port chuckled, walked over to Harry's leg and with very little effort pulled Harry out of the wall.

"It is like this that I managed to carry the Alpha Beowulf from where I had tracked it back to this school, which happens to be in that particular crate over there…Class dismissed." Port said as he carried Harry out of his classroom and to the hospital with Harry's sword following behind them.

Harry it turned out was slightly concussed and was coherent enough to summon his sword which was now lying next to the beside cabinet whilst Port was getting a bandage for his hand "What did you put on that sword to make it burn me?"

Harry groaned "Blood bound it to me…It's ever slightly sentient and protective of me and mine. I can wield it because it is mine, Ruby, Yang, Mum and Dad can because they have my blood."

Port nodded "An effective mechanism…But isn't that magic? Isn't magic meant to be in stories?"

Harry grinned "I know what you mean. We live in a world our cars, electrical devices run on dried skin, meteor particles and various other things. It crystallises into elements that we use to fight monsters composed of fear, anger and hate which in itself sounds very much like a story. Now Professor Port, you tell me, how plausible is it to have magic?"

Port stopped "First of all, detention for three evenings next week. I think you require further intuition on the way to successfully trap Grimm of the Ursa kind without killing it. Second of all you have made some good points…Now I shall bid you a good day."

As Port left, Ruby and Yang entered followed by a sheepish looking Neville. "You okay?" They asked at the same time.

"Concussion…Aura broke when I hit Ports wall." Harry said relaxing on the bed.

Ruby looked rather pale, she looked frightened and slightly scared. Before Neville had arrived, she had thought her brother was invincible, even his team were invincible. She thought they were, calm and controlled Damania; noble and proud Nanuuk who was ready to fight for the little guy, stubborn and unyielding Adam who would see the nastiest jobs through and her brother; pure force and grit with a lot of charm always ready to throw down when and wherever. The school had seen HAND carve up the first years like a knife through butter, would fight with the second years on relatively good odds and scrap with the third years and lose…But Neville, he had just fought her brother one on one and handed him a loss ass over teakettle.

Harry grinned and grabbed Ruby, and yanked the hood overhead "Don't worry limpet…I'm okay. Better Neville than CRDL." Yang chuckled.

"There are pictures floating of you indented in Ports wall."

Harry shrugged "So what." He turned to the doctor "Can I go?"

"Take it easy."

The four left when they heard a voice with an accent that Harry would associate with Australia but in this case from Vacuo "Which one of you people is Neville Longbottom?"


	14. Chapter 14

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

 _Last Time_

 _The four left when they heard a voice with an accent that Harry would associate with Australia but in this case from Vacuo "Which one of you people is Neville Longbottom?"_

Neville spun around "That's me."

"Kobi, Kobi Pow…Didn't make the school the first time due to odd numbers. Now you're here I've been accepted. There are two more coming."

Neville nodded, he and Kobi waited for the next two to arrive. The next was genuine Atlas Upper Class, she was dressed in a pure white cloth that screamed 'My family is money' "Isabella." She said primly before dropping her bags.

"Neville." Neville said not taking his eyes off the newcomer who set his teeth on edge.

"Kobi." The Vacuan said with a grin.

"Nevile…and Kobi…" The woman responded coldly.

"Should have introduced yourself first."

"A lady…"

She was cut off as she heard a derisive snort come from the shadows "Wouldn't happen to know one Weiss Pee…sorry Sneeze…or was it Schnee do you?"

"Its Weiss Schnee, one would do better…"

"To remember la de da. Seen it, Heard it, Memorised it and got the T-shirt." Harry said as he appeared in the Corridor, covered in bandages and using his sword as a very lethal looking crutch.

"You are?" Snapped Isabella, her hand going for her gun.

"Hadrian Branwen…resident snark, huntsman in training and resident semi-indestructible crash test dummy."

"You don't look old enough to be immortal…Isn't immortality a child's imagination?"

"We attend a school where a Handbag can become a Gatling Gun and we fight monsters made out of our own fears…Yeah, I thought so."

"I'm Isabella Arctis of the Arctis family from Atlas."

"Neville Longbottom, Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom, not from Remnant."

"Kobi Pow, not sure who my birth parents are, Vacuo."

Just then one last person arrived, she had the look of someone who had been born and raised in Mystral in appearance. Sun caught skin and eyes that seemed to glow "Hi, I'm Lava. Lava Furnace."

The new team introduced themselves and Harry left them to it. "Who are you?"

It was Lava "Hadrian Branwen, old friend to Neville…Team HAND."

"HAND? How did you get that name?"

"Hadrian, Adam, Nanuuk, Damania. My teams initials. Yours I'm guessing is NIKL."

Lava nodded and Harry hobbled up the stairs, as he did so he ran into Velvet "Hey baby."

Velvet had stopped and stiffened, the light wielding mimic had heard the laboured breathing tapping coming up the stairs. She spun around as Harry spoke 'Hey baby'.

She wrapped her arms around him "I was scared when I heard Neville put you into the wall."

"More like through two and into the third. We got…carried…away. Game of Thrones."

Velvet shook her head "The Trident? You were Rhaegar and He was Robert…You know how it ends."

"Was half hoping he would pull his swings…Didn't help that I went Squad Levi on him."

Aura or not, Velvet could hit very hard when she needed to. Considering Harry was already slightly tender the punches were amplified "Ow."

"Serves you right." Harry grinned crookedly at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Where is your team?"

"Frantically preparing homework…I was the smart one, I was going to spend time with you only to find you had been hospitalised." Harry sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Right now I need rest and be with you."

Velvet grinned "The Cinema room should be free about now. It is Saturday, most people are going to be in town…Who are they?"

NIKL and climbed the stairs "Team NIKL, Velv. Neville, Isabella something or other, Kobi Pow and Lava Furnace."

"Behave."

"I am…" Harry protested as he propped himself up against the wall.

"You." Screamed the girl.

"Sweet Ohm, you're bloody loud." Harry growled.

Velvet looked at Harry but didn't disagree. The girl stormed over, she put her hand on her gun but as she did so, Harry had his blade in a reverse grip and at her throat. Velvet looked as she could see a faint trace of aura coating the blade "Feeling lucky?"

"Isabella stand down." Growled Neville.

"He insulted me that cannot go unpunished."

"He's my best friend and a borderline psychopath, on top of that he is one of the most powerful students in the school. His team is no different. Their team is built for fighting."

Isabella slowly took her hand off her gun "Scoundrel…I…"

Neville sighed "Harry, hello…Neville here. I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to go to Ozpin for a new team mate because you can't play well with others."

Harry stopped and removed the blade away from her, it was still out and the tem could tell he was still ready for a brawl "Harry calm down…or no snuggling with me." Said Velvet.

Harry stopped himself from trying to kill the newcomer "Told you Isabella, the name is Hadrian. Use it." With that he turned around and with Velvet supporting him they hobbled away.

Isabella turned and she almost sighed, she opened her scroll and answered it 'Yes. Everything is fine father. Yes. Yes, I will. I will see you over the Holidays'. She collapsed the scroll.

"I am really sorry about that. I have my own expectations of myself but unfortunately my parents do not."

Neville sighed "Oh boy…Let me guess. Your parents want you to 'demonstrate you're better than everyone'." Isabelle nodded.

"Harry won't hold it against you. He's a forgiving guy. He just puts on a scary face." Neville said with a grin.

"Won't the teachers discipline him for threatening me?"

"No. Harry is known to the staff to pick up challenges. Someone offers a challenge, Harry will know and probably pick it up and follow the rules unless you any of the following five things occur: Threatening Velvet, Racist comments about Faunus or to Faunus, Bullying his sister, Disrespecting his sister, Taking his treacle tart."

Isabelle nodded "I take it the Rabbit Faunus is Velvet?" She got a nod from the Tank of her team leader.

"The faunus stuff and sister stuff makes sense but the treacle tart?"

Neville grinned "One of the few treats he allows himself in life. He's genuinely stabbed twenty people, punched thirty to grab his slice or six."

Isabelle and the rest nodded "Yet the teachers let him get away with it?"

"To an extent. He is quite literally a force of nature when he gets going, should there be a Grimm Invasion, he'll be with you no matter what. He possesses a moral code that even scares me. People say they might put their life on the line to save others but run when it gets too hard, Harry puts his life on the line to the very end…preferably the opponents. It would not surprise me if we find Harry with survivors on a rooftop waving down bulkheads and putting them on first before having to literally be dragged off the roof himself."

Isabelle nodded "You would call him a true huntsman."

Neville shook his head "Huntsmen will WANT to be him."

Isabelle nodded "Where are the rooms?"

"Follow me…Question do you have more ammo than sense and is any of it extremely explosive?"

"Why?" This was Kobi.

"We'll be settled in for five minutes before Oz comes down to inspect our ammo supplies…"

Kobi nodded however it was Lava who made the connection "Harry?"

Neville nodded "Partially. Me as well. Harry had over thirty thousand rounds of various weapons of all types and properties. I came into a shoulder mounted grenade/mortar/rocket turret and my hammer has explosive charge dispensing properties."

(Harry and Velvet)

Harry was lying sprawled on the couch with his head in Velvets lap "I'm sorry we've not done this more often." They were watching some unimportant rom-com that Velvet had seen more times than she could count.

Velvet grinned at him kissed him tenderly, Harry sat up and pulled her next to him "I like you Harry, I really do. I know we've been together for a short while mainly nearly a full time."

Harry nodded, he really liked Velvet. There was something about her that made him calm, although his heart began to race as he thought about her. "Let's see how things progress. Just let me know when its time."

Velvet cocked her head "When it's time?"

Harry smiled at her "You will know…What I mean." He couldn't say it, but he knew it was coming soon.

Velvet stopped, she thought and her eyes widened. She knew what he meant, she honestly felt the same but didn't say anything mainly because she thought he needed to calm down a bit.

By now the film ended. The room was beginning to fill up with other students. Cardin and his team and that of SNTL (Sentinel) saw them and meandered over.

"Oi, Potter, Scarletina move."

Harry stirred and grabbed his blade "Why?"

"Because, we said so and if not then we'll kick you off the sofa. Besides its our turn to watch the Tv. There is a game on and we have money riding on it."

Harry groaned "You could have been polite about it cum stains. Velvet help me up."

As Velvet did so, Cardin used the opportunity to get into Harrys face "Not so tough now are you? Using your sword for a cane."

Harry chuckled "Oh Cardin…" Cardin was not wearing his armour, Harry lashed out, he caught Cardin in the Solar Plexus with a jab and then slammed his head into the flat of the blade knocking him out.

"…I don't need a blade to make a mess out of you."

Dove, Sky and Russel fell backwards, this was not the first time they hated the fact that their team leader kept fighting the leader of HAND.

SNTL went to intervene but were prevented as Adam, Nanuuk, Damania and Yatsuhashi turned up. "I really wouldn't."

SNTL quickly backed down, as competent as they were, they all knew they probably couldn't take on AND even with an injured Harry. Harry, winced and he hobbled out the room "I still have my homework to do."

It turned out it was only Oobleck's essay, considering his grades for Oobleck were really high, Harry didn't feel too bad in churning out a 1500 word article on the Faunus Rights Movements in an hour and a half "I've done the essay before in a much longer word count, I only needed to rejig and connect it more."

Velvet shook her head "Are you okay? I mean really? You've heard that people from where you've run from are coming to take you away."

Harry grinned at her "It makes me furious, no point in me raging about it but what I do know is that, they will have a massive throw down in order to remove me from you."

Velvet nodded firmly "Our earlier discussion it's almost time."

Harry beamed at her and then his scroll dinged.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore assembled his team of minions "I tracked Mister Longbottom as far as Magical Japan…I predict if we go there, we will be able to find our missing charges and bring them home."

Ginny grinned, she couldn't wait. Soon Harry would be hers and oh the wonderful happy family they would have.

(Somewhere in Remnant)

Roman Torchwick grinned, he loved it when a plan came together "Be careful with that! Do you want us to go up in a ball of whatever Dust happens when so many elements mix together? No, of course not. Just…be careful. Not all of us have your resiliency."

The Faunus nodded, he was a bull faunus. More specifically a white bull, nothing too special but still he was built like an ox and had the strength of both creatures. His semblance, it was passive and it amped his strength considerably.

The train was almost ready. However other pieces were not yet in position.


	15. Chapter 15

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

 _Last time_

 _The train was almost ready. However other pieces were not yet in position._

The time had come. The time had finally come for the 1st Year Students to begin taking jobs to earn money and build themselves as Hunters and Huntresses.

Naturally, none of the older students had kept their mouths shut about the lack of interesting missions on hand. They were more impressed with the fact that Harry, who they had seen wrapped up in bandages and hobbling around was walking around fine, after enduring injuries that should have had people on bed rest for at least a month after a week.

Harry grinned at them "No-one knows all my secrets. I like it like that."

Soon enough all the students assembled in the Hall. RWBY, JNPR were right at the front. As Ozpin noticed that they would. HAND would be off to one side and they were. Adam and Harry resting disinterested against the pillar with Damania sitting on the floor and Nanuuk crouched down tinkering with his gloves.

NIKL were towards the back. All was quiet save for the grunts and sound of metal plates and circuitry linking together as Neville prepped himself for his first outing in his 'Crusader Armour'. Neville's armour coupled with his shield and Warhammer, in Ozpin's opinion allowed for no-one aside from that impressively well-built Second Year Team CFVY member Yatsuhashi Daichi to take him in a one-on-one fight.

The Harry shaped walls were impressive reminders of that and the two were playing around and knew each other's strengths. Speaking of Team HAND, that team was definitely a force of nature much like STRQ all those years ago. Ozpin did not regret the formation of STRQ, but did slightly regret HAND. Why, STRQ could be controlled and gotten to obey orders; HAND on the other hand, well HAND was more of a point-and-destroy/hold-the-line/sod-extraction-send-clean-up team. Very helpful for the War to come but Ozpin struggled for them to see a future afterwards.

They could make decent sheriffs and police officers, if the people in question hadn't provoked easily the most mercurial member of the team that required the Goliath-Of-NIKL and Miss. Scarlatina to restrain and speak reason to.

"Welcome. Huntspersonel as the older students remember these next two semesters revolve around doing missions and building a reputation. Some of these missions will be restricted older students only. Happy hunting."

The 1st years swarmed the missions. Harry quickly found something "HAND! Escort Mission with one Doctor Oobleck."

"TEAM HAND!GRABYOURKITANDNESSESSARYPROVISIONSTOASSISTMEININVESTIGATINGTHERUINSOFMOUNTAINGLENN!" Gabbled Oobleck.

"Harry?" Damania asked their speed speak translator.

"Get your kit and anything else you may need for helping Oobleck in Mountain Glenn." Harry said before he began to grin a grin mimicked by the rest of his team.

They rushed back to the dorms and grabbed extra ammo and clothes before heading to a locker room that had been set up for them, NIKL, JNPR and RWBY. There he found team NIKL, a team much more suited for defence and covering fire stocking up.

"Nev, that suit gives me the creeps…How long does it take you get on?"

"Fifteen minutes." Neville grated through the vocal circuitry.

"Too damn long…When we get back, I'll help you make it quicker." Neville nodded but the armour didn't show it. The should cracked and parted as the turret appeared. It hissed, clunked and bumped revealing the magazines both in the immediate firearm and in the spares.

Soon enough Team HAND were with Oobleck on the Airship "Where are they? We are five minutes behind schedule."

Harry's stomach began to sink like a stone "Doctor…"

"Professor Oobleck?" Harry sighed. Confined space, yeah not his thing. Confined space with his counterpart on a 24/7 Coffee Drip really not his thing. Stuck in a confined space with said team of similarly thinking people, aforementioned professor AND his Sisters Team! Dear Oum, his mum and dad were definitely going to kill him. Then there was the ever present weight of his past coming to have nibble on his backside.

"Fuck…me." That broke the impromptu high speed lecture on their objective and the usefulness of a dog.

Damania smirked "That's Velvets job."

Oobleck grinned. Blake blushed, Ruby and Yang turned pale and Weiss turned an interesting shade of purple. Almost like his Uncle…not Taiyang but the one who was really a stranger. "How…"

"Nice of you to offer Weiss. But no thanks, I really don't like girls or women from Atlas…Anyway, is there anything of importance that needs to be discussed or can I self-medicate myself to unbelievably stupid levels to get over my fear of claustrophobia."

Adam tossed Harry a tablet and a bottle. Harry drank and ate it. There was a crackle of aura vanishing before a four inch needle was plunged into Harry's arm and he collapsed, snoozing before he hit the floor.

Harry woke up as they were taking off "Damn it…must be my body getting immune to it." He sat up to hear Oobleck say something about 'Histroy being the backbone of our society and the liver and probably the kidneys.'

"Besides those who don't observe history always repeat it." Harry said as he grabbed a chord of rope on a harness, attached himself to it and joined Yang looking out the airship.

"Correct Mr. Branwen…You're up!"

"Medication ineffective. Anyway worst bit is over, kinda like this bit. Anyway what were you saying?"

Oobleck nodded "Good point on history and repeating it…Anyway Southeast Quadrant of Vale has deep caves and wild forests."

"Home to Beowolves, Death Stalkers…Goliaths probably, King Taijitu, Nevermore and Ursa." Said Adam.

Harry sighed "And Oz took away my Goliath stopping rounds…I really wish Neville were here…I'd feel a whole lot safer."

Oobleck chuckled "All Grimm a vicious. Why are you so scared of Goliaths? Out of all species of Grimm, they're the ones that attack humanity the least."

Harry chuckled "Nice to know that statistic. Beowolves not a problem, sick Adam on them. Death Stalkers, Damania eats those between meals. I remember that lesson for Professor Peach."

"That the one where you were allergic to the Red Sap." Blake asked. However Yang and Ruby smirked.

Harry blushed "I'd rather not have to face anymore detentions with Professor Port thank you very much…Turns out, I'm one of five students who can fight the man in a spar."

Oobleck nodded "How many rounds?"

"One round per offence. I got shirty with him three times, cursed AT him at least eight and five rounds for questioning his intelligence…Three separate offences, three separate nights for each detention."

Oobleck nodded "I promise not to tell Peter. Professor Port to the rest of you."

Harry sighed and nodded to Yang who giggled "Harry is allergic to Red Sap…Not in the traditional fever, sniffles and rash sort of way. It's more of a use of hallucinogenic substances…I have evidence."

Oobleck shook his head "So Mr. Branwen suffers from hallucinogenic illusions when exposed to Red Sap."

Harry snorted "Doesn't help that I made enough noise to bring a pack of Beowolves and five Death Stalkers down on us. That is why I know this. Nanuuk is a Polar Bear faunus which means he can exchange claws with Ursa like no-ones business. I can pot-shot Nevermore all day long."

"King Taijitu, they have a nasty bite."

"No-where near as bad as mine. Mine on a command is positively lethal…Now that is something to try. Biting a Grimm to see if it dies."

Oobleck stared at him "Are you insane, Mr. Branwen?"

"Depends on whose responding. My Team: possibly. RWBY: Undecided. Neville: Definitely." Harry replied with a grin. Suddenly they stopped.

"We're here."

HAND were the first to make it to the ground. Harry shifted his sword into his Scythe Sword as he took up a guard position. Adam unsheathed Wilt and took the tail end of the airship. With Nanuuk and Damania securing the Landing Zone. It was deserted.

The rest of the team disembarked. Harry sniffed the air "I've got something."

With that he moved towards a building with Damania following. Opening the door he found a corpse, its skin completely dead but his clothes were intact. Harry sighed and began rifling through his pockets.

"Is he dead?" Asked Weiss nervously.

"Definitely dead, this little sister is completely dead as opposed to mostly dead which is how Grimm go when we de-form them."

"What's the difference between dead and mostly dead? Logically both say they cannot move or talk on their own." Retorted Blake, she knew she had triggered something judging by the grin.

"Look who knows so much. As it just so happens that our friend here is definitely dead, because you open his mouth his jaws gonna come off as opposed to mostly dead which means he's slightly alive. Anyway only one thing to be done with completely dead people…"

"That is?" Asked Oobleck, he was fighting a grin. He liked Harry, loved his abstract sense of humour.

"Go through the clothes and look for loose change."

Oobleck and the rest of the students aside from Weiss either chuckled, giggled or sniggered "That's horrible."

"That's life. Now be positive because I don't fancy being attacked by Grimm right now. Time and a place for everything."

"There's a Grimm." The group turned, Harry activating his sniper rifle and dropping to the floor.

"40 Yards. No wind. No scope…Can't miss the head."

Just then as HAND focused on their defence and ready to attack, the entire pack appeared and saw them. "Orders?"

"Show me what you're capable of."

Harry grinned, and he began to fire as he stood up. He fired five rounds. Two bullets bore through the first Grimm, tumbling as they went maiming two more. Bullet two was a High Explosive round which positively deformed another Grimm. Bullets three and four hit the Alpha Beowulf, cracking its chest and it dissolved as it reached the group. The last bullet well the Beowulf had its mouth over the barrel of his rifle.

Harry got to his feet mecha-shift a whirl. He concentrated on the charged dust in the area and out of his hand launched three lightning bolts.

Adam stood his ground, he should have protected his partner but his gut told him that he'd be more of detriment. Harry was able to look out for himself as the shots aptly proved that. He slid into his traditional form of Iado. And as calmly as one cuts a cake or chops wood: sheathed, sliced, sheathed, slashed, fired and repeated.

Nanuuk succumbed to his base instincts and rushed in with Damania close behind.

(RWBY)

Ruby aimed, fired, aimed and fired providing decent suppressing fire allowing for HAND, in Oobleck's opinion to get in close and allow their inner natures get to work.

Miss Xiao-Long and Miss Belladonna proved most adapt at slicing the offending Grimm and punching them "Yang…Use, bigger rounds. Bigger rounds equals a better dead Grimm." Panted Harry as he flowered his sword one handed savaging three Grimm.

"Will…think…about…it." The busty brawler grunted as she punched her way through the Grimm.

Miss Schnee looked rather comfortable in her skills. As she moved through the air and effortlessly dispatched the Grimm in their path. Soon enough there was one left. It rushed Ruby, Ruby rushed it, and Harry rushed it as well.

Oobleck's eyes widened as launched himself into the air and swung at the shoulders as Ruby swung at its legs effectively cutting it in three.

Harry then displayed remarkable durability and athleticism by throwing himself to the floor bouncing and to land on his sword. "I am my father's son…I did inherit some of his misfortune."

Oobleck nodded "Shall we be off?" As they left, Harry looked at the Mountain that the City was near. Something was really off about that mountain.

"Will ask Ozpin to borrow military grade rounds and demolish that mountain." Harry said to himself.

As he walked off a little jellyfish Grimm floated around the corner.

After clearing out the last batch of Beowolves. Doctor Oobleck had them make camp. Harry was on watch. Using earth dust, created a little cube just big enough for him to lay in and for another to crouch.

"Mr. Branwen may I have a word?"

Harry grunted "Sure, first. In my pack, left side, third pocket, pass me the water bottles and two granola bars." Oobleck did so only to find one of each passed to him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Why did you, choose this line of work?"

Harry froze. "Been conditioned into the mind-set of not surviving past Seventeen. Found Mum or rather she found me. I decided may as well use this mind-set to help out the little guy, defend the undefended and try and make the world a genuine better place. By blood, money or sheer determination I'll do it."

Oobleck nodded "You see it as a way out?"

"Been called an adrenaline junkie, I'm good with defence. AND I get paid…Bonus."

Oobleck nodded "What about relationships?"

"Velvet, she's…everything. There are no words to explain how I feel about her…Being here has helped. I no longer see a death sentence and if I had to choose between the ability I have here to manipulate reality via dust or reshape reality like I learnt…I'm staying here…I'm becoming a Hunter because I will not see any more kids become conditioned into soldiers like me. I can't save everyone, and I make no promises to save everyone but for every child and parents or parent, I save…I'll sleep better knowing I did something worthwhile."

Oobleck was stunned. He received similar stories from the rest of HAND. Young Adam Taurus was the most interesting, he had fessed up and said he had been 'White Fang' and turned away. The three Faunus spoke highly of their Leader and they could see that for all of his mercurial temper and quickness to sort it out with violence lay the heart of a good man and dare Oobleck think it a _"righteous man."_ It reminded him of a plaque he had read in Anima. It read in Animan 'Demon's run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war'.

Team RWBY didn't seem to possess the same openness as HAND. But it didn't matter. As they seemed to have lost sight of their quarry and thus settled in for the night.

Harry and Ruby took the first watch. Harry was scanning the area with binoculars and Ruby lodged herself on a ruined wall with Zwei. No words were said between the siblings as they listened to the Grimm howling in the night.

(NIKL)

Neville and his team had been contracted to investigate a set of train tracks that seemed to be running underneath into Vale itself. They followed the mainline.

Neville couldn't help but gulp. He knew something was about to go down.

(Rift)

A rift appeared. This one much, much closer to Beacon and by the time it closed, fifteen people appeared. "Are you sure this is the place?" One of them asked.

"I'm certain Professor Dumbledore."

(Velvet)

Velvet had just come back from town. She needed to grab some food when she heard the voices. She flattened herself against the wall and she listened. Her heart leapt. She pulled out her scroll _'H, They are here. Love you."_

The scroll came alive "What?" The power in Harry's voice was dangerous.

"They are here."

Unfortunately she didn't hear the footsteps "Accio device." Velvet felt the power and let go. She jumped backwards and someone grabbed her around the waist.

" _What did Harry say? Behind me and grabbed my waist. Stamp on the knee, kick at 35degrees to the side and below the knee. Kick to the head."_ The yelp was cut out as her attacker passed out.

"Hello my dear. I am…"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of Great Britain for the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Manipulator extraordinaire. I know of you. All of you drop your wands and give me that device." Snarled Velvet.

Dumbledore did so "I'm okay. Finish your mission. DO NOT LET YOUR ANGER BLIND YOU. I know you. I'll see you when you get back. Love you."

She then dialled another two numbers simultaneously "Headmaster Ozpin, CFVY, I need you down here. Those people H of HAND and N of NIKL were talking about? They're here. I've messed up one of them."

"Albus, I am Professor Ozpin…Welcome to Beacon, Sanus and Remnant. Please, I must ask for you not to interrogate my students." Velvet stared, CFY should have arrived first… _"Who are you Ozpin? What are you?"_

(HAND, RWBY)

Harry's body shook as lightning crossed and lightning flashed, thunder roared and the wind howled "What's wrong?" It was Oobleck.

"Shit meet fan." Was all Harry could say.


	16. Chapter 16

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has liked this story so far. As for those who have critiqued saying that they are slightly confused, I apologise. My brain goes quicker than I type and when I plan it's slightly better. I will try to make things clearer.

As for last chapter with Velvet and Dumbledore's group, I'm sorry. This is going to hopefully make it clearer.

Velvet found herself in Ozpin's office. She was terrified, she would openly admit it. She had never been in Ozpin's office without her team. She had never seen him; face to face without him being surrounded by other people. But now, she was terrified.

Both of the newcomers and Ozpin. She was sure that she had done something wrong.

"Miss Scarlatina." She jumped, it was Ozpin. She wanted Harry right now. Harry would be making the situation a lot worse but she'd feel better.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Asked Ozpin.

"Positively terrified. First of all what the fuck? What gave them the right to take my possessions without asking? Another one who the fuck are you holding me at weapon point? How did you find me? Who are you? What do you want?"

The sallow skinned man sneered at her "If you were paying attention…"

"Severus." Velvet gulped, she knew the name. Now that she heard the name she was now able to deduce the group. The old two who looked like a grandfather and grandmother: Dumbledore and McGonagall. The swarm of red heads: Weasley's, the red headed girl was Ginny…Something about her unsettled Velvet immensely. She was the one who summoned her scroll.

The other girl must have been Hermione. She was the one that had gotten the drop on her. She looked over the Weasley's with vague interest the only ones that seemed interesting to her were the two with impish grins on their faces.

Finally that her to the last six members of the party: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin…he smelt a lot like a Wolf Faunus but also had the stench of a Beowulf encompassing him. It was taking all of her restraint not to succumb to her rabbit heritage.

The last four seemed to be some sort of officials, Law Enforcement possibly. But the older and taller of the officials appeared to be the boss.

Hermione snapped "Girl, whowereyoutalkingto? Howdoesthisoperate? YouwilltelluseverythingyouknowaboutoneHarryPotterandNevilleLongbottomandyouwilldosorightnowotherwiseIwillhexyousobadly."

Velvet smirked, she saw that Hermione still held her scroll "It's called a scroll. It's a communication device and I'm sorry? What did you say?"

Ozpin shook his head "Miss Scarlatina that is an unfair thing to say. If I remember correctly you were a bit like Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione replied breathing deeply.

Velvet blushed slightly "My apologies."

Hermione nodded, decided not to aggravate the student and repeated her questions much slower. "First answer my boyfriend. Second it is linked to me through genetic binding. I don't know anyone by those names and if you attempt anything I'm pretty sure my Headmaster will get involved and my boyfriend will."

Dumbledore and Ozpin nodded to each other and soon enough the two Headmasters, staff and guests began an elaborate game of information gathering. It was Ozpin who went for the kill "You want two of my students to do a job for you."

It wasn't a question, Dumbledore sighed "Yes. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom have a very important duty to perform, one that only they can perform."

(Team NIKL)

Neville grabbed Lava as Kobi grabbed Isabella. They began to move through the tunnels back into Vale. Neville had activated his scroll, he was trying to get in contact with either Harry, Velvet or Ozpin. The first two because they'd alert everyone else and as for Ozpin this was his problem.

As he moved, he sneezed. People were talking about him. He didn't like it one little bit.

As they left the underground rail lines, they bumped into Professor Cliffe "You need to report back to Beacon."

Neville gulped. He really didn't like this.

(RWBY and HAND)

At some point during the night, Ruby had vanished after Zwei had needed to go for a piss. The annoying was that Damania hadn't seen Ruby leave. "What do you mean she's gone? How can you have lost track of her?" Growled Harry.

Damania gulped as did the rest of the teams. They knew Harry had a temper, they knew that the scroll call had unsettled Harry, they were in enemy territory which wouldn't unsettle Harry at all but it was the fact that his SISTER was with him.

Just then his scroll rang. It was a withheld number. "Answer it Harry." Ordered Oobleck.

"No I haven't been in an accident that wasn't my fault…If you call me again I will find you and pull your innards out with a rusty spoon." He growled.

"It's Headmaster Ozpin."

Harry paled "My apologies Ozpin. Is this important because…"

"I understand outside of Vale with Team RWBY. Is everything okay? I'm hearing suppressed anger in your tone." Asked Ozpin calmly.

"No, everything is going sideways or about to go Sideways. We are a Squad Leader down and not even the heightened senses of my Team were able to detect her absence, so I am slightly miffed and totally holding it together."

The last sentence got snorts and weak chuckles from everyone. In his seat Ozpin nodded as did the people in his office. Glynda had informed him of Harry's code speech. It was ingenious it basically meant the opposite of what he was feeling. Right now Ozpin understood that Harry was on a borderline rampage.

"Don't worry about Ruby Rose. I can assure that she's alright. Don't have faith in her…Furthermore rampage when you feel like."

Harry nodded mentally translating 'Worry about her. Can't say if she'll be alright. Have faith in her and be careful with who is nearby."

Both groups heard a sigh and Harry carried on speaking "Why have you called? Why a withheld number specifically. Is everything okay and you need your Angry Little Monsters back?"

Angry Little Monsters was a joking paradoxical statement about Team HAND. They had anger issues, had semblances that helped them fight and they possessed very little safety of their enemies or friends and they fought like monsters, plus it didn't help that they were all close to Ozpin in height. Thus Angry Little Monsters.

"The people you and N told me about. They're here. In this office…They had a confrontation…"

Everyone heard the sound of a lightning bolt being discharged into a building "…is Velvet okay?"

In the tower, the wizards paled. They were listening in and they were for the better term helplessly confused. Dumbledore and Hermione were just keeping track. So far they had worked out, someone had gone missing and was important to Harry, he was not in the city, on the verge of destroying something in panic. Then they heard the name Velvet.

"Haz, it's me. Its Velvet…There was an altercation between them and myself. I'm okay. CFVY is here. I'm fine. Remember you need to remain calm and find Ruby. I love you I'll see you soon."

(HAND and WBY)

Harry hung up "I'm still pissed. We have a job to do. That is find my sister, follow up on RWBY's investigations…and get us all back to Beacon. I have a seriously bad feeling that this already sideways mission is going into the fan." Harry rumbled.

Adam nodded, Nanuuk unsheathed his claws and Damania popped her knuckles. It was time for yet another fight but only this one was going to be exceptionally bloody.

(Ruby)

Ruby found herself being dragged along the ground. She remembered falling and then fighting a member of the White Fang and then she was knocked out. She had no scroll or weapon, as she came around she heard the sounds of machines whirring, people yelling and someone saying something about 'Blown to the moon'.

She looked and she saw the machines from the parade in Vale. Atlesian Paladin something or other. Harry had been most dismissive about them. She trusted Harry on most things especially when it came to robots and humans.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Better to be human and use humanoid weapons Rubes…Humans can't be hacked or controlled easily. We can be ordered to do things but when humanity threatens humanity, those threatened rebel. Machines, yes they are useful and make our jobs easy but the moment some asshole puts machines in charge of human safety, I hope you're not on the frontlines Ruby…Make sure you have popcorn and watch those controlling the machines run around like headless chickens." Harry explained as he calmly chucked her around the sparring ring._

" _Is that why you don't like Atlas?"_

" _Partially, and the fact that Vale Authorities think sunlight blows out their arses. Unfortunately Atlas has taken it to their heads. That is why I don't like them…oh and the Faunus prejudice, discrimination it's heaviest in Atlas…So…"_

 _Ruby nodded "If you're in detention during the festival it's because you're beating up Atlas students. Got it."_

 _(End Flashback)_

"…Found something you might wanna see." Ruby heard. _"Take me to your leader…much more fitting."_ She thought.

"Is it good or bad Perry? Because lemme tell ye, I have had a day." Replied Torchwick from his office.

Perry shrugged "It's a little girl…"

Torchwick appeared, cigar in hand "That would be bad." He paled as he made the connection between the girl he fought on the roof, and the teen with the evil looking sword and male version of her. "That would be very bad indeed."

(HAND et al.)

Harry's torch was in his hand, his sword was prepped as he and his team operated on clearing the street. Yes it made them look odd but when Harry had got the drop on a White Fang patrol and incapacitated him, the tense snickering had ceased.

"Ruby's scythe!" Called Yang as she extended her punching gloves. Harry nodded.

"This is bad, she never goes anywhere without that thing…I really wish Neville were here."

Adam nodded "Me too. I'd feel more comfortable that we have his armoured suit and hammer with us."

"You think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"Fell?" Exclaimed Oobleck as he zipped over. Weiss indicated downwards.

"Down there?"

"Oh my…of course!" Oobleck remembered something.

"Oobleck, I'd appreciate a proper lecture in class. Right now, story, facts, beginning, middle, end and condense." Harry rumbled.

"Mountain Vale, expansion of the City. Destroyed by Grimm…" Oobleck began rambling.

"Damania…" Oobleck gasped as Damania caught him in the stomach.

"Condense."

"People used to commute from here to the inner city. As the attacks increased, they began to evacuate into the metro tunnels."

Harry paled "Built an underground city…that is fucking amazing. Pain in the ass but amazing. Those train tracks lead into Vale…Please tell me they were sealed off."

Oobleck nodded "Should be…Why?"

Harry gulped "Bad feeling, very bad feeling. We're going to need to call Vale, Beacon and find where the train lines lead to and evacuate everyone in a five block radius."

"We have no signal." Said Blake.

"Shit."

Oobleck snapped his fingers "Attention. It worked for a while. Then an explosion happened, subterranean Grimm…Vale sealed off the tunnels."

Harry collapsed to his knees and his body to convulse, he coughed, hacked and vomited up what looked a biscuit and a raisin. "That's evil Oobleck. Now let's go down into the Underground, get my sister and take out the crooks."

Oobleck took on serious composure and his thermos turned into a strange looking club. Harry's eyes widened "Bringing the heat Doctor?"

"Of course. I always do."

Harry looked at his recourses "Expect the worst, prepare for the worst. Take out everything with extreme prejudice."

WBY gulped "Isn't that illegal?" Stated Weiss.

"We are to capture bad guys if possible but when in Grimm territory not possible. Besides…THEY TOOK MY SISTER. Screw laws, this is personal." Harry growled as dust wrapped around him.

Nanuuk and Damania nodded "They took a member of the pack/pride, we get them back."

Oobleck looked at Team HAND with a wide eyed expression "This is what the Headmaster meant by Little Angry Monsters."

(Ruby)

Ruby grunted as she hit the ground due to Perry. Torchwick chuckled as sauntered forwards "…You are so much easier to handle without that oversized gardening tool of yours."

Ruby snarled at him and charged him blindly, only to miss as Torchwick stepped to one side chuckling as he did so. "I, really did need this Perry, thanks." The Faunus stood still.

Torchwick sighed and dropped in front of Ruby "Seriously, Red…How did you find this place?"

Ruby looked at him and tried to look intimidating. What was it Harry said to her?  
 _(Flashback)  
When on the floor with your speed, you can spit in there face. Kick them in the nuts…harder the better and then run. It might help all I'm saying."  
(End Flashback)_

Ruby coughed and spat directly into Torchwick's face. The bowler hat wearing jerked back, he stopped and let out a whimper as he collapsed to his knees.

Ruby vanished in a swirl of petals. Torchwick looked around, from his disadvantage point on the floor he couldn't quite find Ruby. But soon enough he noticed her running "Appears…she has some tricks…So do I." He raised his cane and fired the grip.

Ruby felt something grab her and soon enough she found herself being dragged back "That hurt you little…We're not done yet."

Just then an explosion rocked the cavern and a small pillar of smoke appeared from an underground flat.

(Minutes before HAND et al.)

"Four Faunus covering a flight of stairs built into the wall of a cellar. Our way down." Damania said using Harry's binoculars.

Oobleck nodded "Here's the plan…"

"Doctor you distract them, WBY keep an eye out and HAND takes them down. It's what we do." Nanuuk said. Before he began to climb the building they were hiding in.

Nanuuk pulled up Adam and they both in turn pulled up Harry with Damania scrambling up herself "How do we cross?" The Lioness Faunus asked curiously.

"Harry, just like the initiation." With that Adam turned and ran for the building edge and jumped. Harry concentrated and a platform of air materialised under Adam. Soon enough more platforms appeared allowing Adam to bounce across. Damania and Nanuuk followed suit and the moment Damania crossed to the third platform, Harry followed collapsing them as they went.

Harry land off balance and crashed into the wall cracking it. Unfortunately it roused an Alpha Creep but before it could do anything Harry had covered his arm in lightning dust and activated it by ramming it into the Grimm's mouth destroying it. Harry pulled his arm out to see that his arm had turned red and that the darkness had corroded the spot it was in "Huh, Creeps cause corrosive damage upon death."

They made their way down the stairs as Oobleck walked outside and taxi whistled. HAND smirked as the four Faunus rushed out the base of the building. HAND were on the second floor "This is going to hurt." With that Harry rushed out the long since broken window and managed to dropkick one of the Faunus. The Faunus, yelped. Spun around only to find herself gasping for air and soon enough passed out.

Harry cracked his knuckles and hit two with bolts of lightning. The Faunus grunted and went for their guns only to be blindsided by Nanuuk and Adam. Meanwhile Damania stabbed her opponent through the lower leg and as she began to scream, Harry and Damania kicked her in the head knocking her out.

Oobleck dropped the Faunus he incapacitated "Good plan ,poorly executed. We required more details…But it worked. Now off to save Miss Rose."

Oobleck fought to shook his head, HAND were an interesting team. He liked interesting. They descended the stairs and they prized the door open. Harry grabbed and unfurled Ruby's Scythe "Too damn light."

They found themselves in a tunnel and upon following it found themselves in the Underground Mountain Glenn "Nice construction. In here." They bundled themselves into a building as a small squad of Faunus rounded the corner "You here anything? Fred, Ted, Chloe and Amele should have been back by now."

"Probably dealing with Grimm."

Oobleck turned to his students "This is going to get messy."

"Parameters for combat?"

Oobleck sighed "Do…do…what…needs to be done." He said slowly. He wasn't an idiot, his gut told him that giving this order meant turning Team HAND loose on the enemy. He was a teacher, they had his student, they were threatening Vale. Appropriate force. Oobleck wouldn't sleep well but he would sleeping knowing he unleashed a justified terror.

"Alright breaching position. I'm on point." Harry ordered as he crept in front of the door. WBY and Oobleck got into his position. Harry charged his hand with Earth dust "Ready or not here we come assholes." With that the stone fist connected. A deafening boom was heard and the Hunter team was moving.

(Present)

"Perry, could you and the boys take care of this?"

Perry turned to see an explosion and Faunus falling backwards. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw Zwei, Oobleck and her Team and HAND rushing towards them. Ruby kicked Torchwick in the knee and took off running.

"Somebody kill her!" Shouted Torchwick.

Harry didn't hear what was said but he could guess and assault rifle fire started streaking passed his sister. His sword spun and it turned into its rifle form and he began to return fire.

Where the Faunus were wild and uncontrolled, Harry was precise. Each round of his going exactly where he wanted it to.

Soon enough there was a firefight going. The Hunters and Huntresses were busy reuniting Ruby and her Brother whilst taking out any White Fang in their way.

Harry found himself blocked by a bull Faunus. The Faunus forgoed any fighting style but instead rugby tackled Harry, who dived out the way, changing his rifle as he went. Harry unsheathed Crescent Rose and effortlessly decapitated the Faunus.

Ruby didn't see what happen but she was shocked by the blood and quickly realised what Harry had done. She would ask why later the rest of team RWBY were shocked at how casually Harry had killed his opponents.

HAND took it in their stride. They knew that this would be brutal but not like this.

"Attach the car and we're leaving."


	17. Chapter 17

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has liked this story so far. As for those who have critiqued saying that they are slightly confused, I apologise. My brain goes quicker than I type and when I plan it's slightly better. I will try to make things clearer.

 _(Last time)_

" _Attach the car and we're leaving."_

After observing a Faunus get threatened with Death, the substantial remaining force under Torchwick, scrambled onto the train. Then it began to move.

"They're insane! Where can they go!" Griped Weiss.

"Straight through something, and they're going somewhere. We have no signal…But I can try something." Harry said.

"Can you do it on the train?" Asked Oobleck as he extended his thermos.

"Can do, but I'm going to need people to defend me."

Ruby nodded "Then let's stop this train."

The Teams used Aura enhanced abilities, aside from Ruby who used her semblance to get onto the train. **"To surrender immortality makes us human, peel back the armour, master the frailties and rise harder than before."** Harry intoned as they saw his aura peel back.

Harry shivered "That was…unpleasant. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He said forcefully, picturing Neville in his mind.

"Nev, train, Atlas tech, Faunus, destination Vale. Conclusion Grimm invasion. Countermeasure, get your shit and other teams into Vale. Yesterday. RIDE!" The patronus vanished, suddenly there was a crack, the air heated up and Harry staggered backwards, grabbing his shoulder.

"GAH! Son of a bitch. Someone shot me!" Harry growled. He concentrated on his aura and it appeared again, his wound began to heal.

"Harry, we need to get to the front." Adam said, Harry looked to find his partner grabbing him by the forearm.

Harry grunted, but curiosity got the better of him and he flipped the hatch in the centre of the carriage. It popped open revealing a grey metallic device attached with blue and red wires "Professor?" Questioned Weiss.

"Doctor." Reminded the teacher.

"Not needed." Commented Yang.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"That, is a…bomb…We really need to get to the front. Someone detach the caboose before we all get turned body parts." Harry suggested as Damania unsheathed her sword.

"Harry, it detached itself." The teams swore and jumped to next carriage.

"Keep playing hot potato, keep moving, keep moving."

"We need to check…" Protested Ruby.

"THEY ALL HAVE BOMBS!" Harry thundered "MOST OF THESE HAVE BOMBS…I fucking hate being right." Just then the first bomb exploded.

"About Grimm attack, Harry? You were right. Have you notified the authorities?"

Harry shrugged "I told Neville…The word will get out. How quickly depends on the procedure of the twatwaffles being wet drips…Ozpin will learn of this and that's all that is needed."

"The council…."

"Can kiss my Faunus loving ass…Welcome to Team HAND; common sense out the window and hitting things is necessity."

"Harry, we've got baddies." Said Ruby.

Adam sighed "Let's do this. Alive recommended."

"I'm so on the sofa for this." Weapons were drawn.

"This doesn't make sense." Said Yang, desperation in her voice.

"It makes good sense. Get us on the train, detonate train…increases fear. Have us put in mortal peril…more fear, hatred and anger. Add fast moving target and holes means we've got Grimm coming, Yang. Trust the psycho for once." Harry replied as his sword became a scythe.

"Get the humans!" Shouted a Faunus.

Harry sighed "Time to get our hands dirty. Remember why you're doing it and breathe out every time." The group nodded, and they charged forwards.

The first Faunus's eyes widened as suddenly Harry swung his scythe and a deep gouge appeared in his chest. He froze, blood poured out of him staining his grey pants and shirt a dirty brown.

Ruby gulped as she spun herself in a red rose petal hurricane, and five people fell unmoving and lifeless, heads were missing.

Adam sighed as he and Nanuuk stood side by side. Nanuuk struck and dodged, as Adam struck and Nanuuk dodged and dodged as Nanuuk struck.

Damania was acting as bodyguard for Blake, who was separating the caboose of the carriages behind them. She flicked to her sword and swung if with such skill that punctured the chest of the White Fang Member that had crept up behind her.

He stopped, blood gurgled from his mouth, with trembling hands he pulled the mask off. "Uncle! Uncle Richard!"

Suddenly her back erupted into pain, she grabbed her front. Looked down to see her hands were coated in blood and she sank to her knees. As she collapsed she howled in pain and shock.

Yang and Weiss had made into the train and were now joined by Ruby and a traumatised Blake. The four girls were coated in brain matter and blood. Weiss, was by far the worst looking. Her once gleaming white Atlesian battle dress, was dripped in blood, her hair with faint streaks of red. If it wasn't for the sticky feeling and ominous drip from her hair it would have looked like a wonderful highlights.

Yang and Blake looked slightly unnerved. Yang had seen her cousin get shot, get up and utterly incensed and as he rushed into the fight, he resembled nothing more than well…a Grimm. He had said he possessed a mercurial temper and it definitely showed. His battle mantra scared her.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Yang, blew out the knee of a White Fang member, evidently a humanoid one. She didn't hear the gunshot, but saw the silver stag, heard the message and the swearing that Harry uttered._

 _She was oblivious to the fact that Damania was being mobbed. She had her own problems, she knew that she was more of a one to one fighter and that Blake complimented her style. She had obnoxiously not bothered to fight with other first years. She saw Damania go down and then the primal scream reached her ears._

 _Harry, cloaked in electrical dust, his sword ablaze and his eyes, fireballs charged forwards. The elements singing and crying a terrifying orchestral piece and Harry, the demonic conductor. White Fang, burnt, fried, incinerated, blown back, dismembered and on occasion fell to get away from him._

" _Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Passion is strength. Strength is power. Power is victory. In victory my chains are broken. My soul shall free me."_

(End Flashback)

But yeah. Ruby, was by far the worst. She had just seen her brother, her new role model, just lose his composure. They gathered themselves and they found themselves inside the train car.

(Oobleck)

He turned to HAND, who were painted in blood and guts. They were now sitting on the train, calmly shooting Grimm, like fish out of a barrel.

"Harry, go help RWBY. Adam, look after Damania. Nanuuk, with me. We're going to wreck those Paladins." With that Zwei, who had been with them the whole time, yipped and promptly became a fireball of death.

Harry got control of himself "I love that dog."

(NIKL)

Neville was in the gym. Accompanying him were Ron, Ginny, Velvet, The Twins and the rest of his team.

Ron was skulking in the corner, he wasn't liking the fact he couldn't boss these people around. He was giving Velvet a filthy look. Hermione was too.

Velvet sighed and she wandered over to the training ring "Alright, apparently some of you have an issue with me…Let's sort this out."

With that she pulled out her boxing gloves. Hermione and Ginny nodded and moved into the ring. Velvet smirked, she had been hanging out with Harry for too long.

Kobi, Isabella and Lava paused their workout, as did Neville. When the stag appeared in the room.

Velvet dodged a wild but powerful right cross from Ginny, caught the left and with one smooth motion chucked her across the ring, utilising the same momentum, she swept Hermione off her feet with a sweeping kick.

The stag appeared and its mouth opened "Nev, train, Atlas tech, Faunus, destination Vale. Conclusion Grimm invasion."

Neville stopped "Armour up. Alert Ozpin, wake the fucking school."

"Don't we have to notify the council?" Asked Hermione nervously.

"No…If we don't we can shift the blame onto Harry. They don't like him." Neville said grinning slightly.

Hermione sighed "Can he go nowhere without pissing off officials?"

"Technically they pissed him off. They tried to deny me basic service, so he injured three people for that. Five 'rent-a-thugs' his wording…And beat the crap out of three police officers when they shot Neville."

"Then there were the casual threats he made directly to the council when I had a chat with the Headmaster." Neville chipped in with a sadistic grin, then he took control "I need everyone prepped for combat yesterday and I want us in Vale securing a perimeter two days ago."

"Can we help?" It was one of the Twins.

"Don't be a dick, you obey us like mindless sheep then yes…I mean it Hermione, you have no protection from these things." Neville rumbled, as he pulled off his gym shirt and replaced it with his undersuit and began attaching his armour.

(HWBY)

Harry landed with a boom, causing the five females to jump "How do you want to do this?"

"This one is mine." Yang stated, Harry smirked and readied himself to join the fight.

"Ruby, Blake, Weiss…go ahead. We'll be along once we've parted this one from life."

The woman gulped. She was confident in their abilities but what she wasn't sure of was the, wiry, thin, gore covered new arrival. She unfurled her umbrella and went to block the three rushing her, only to find Yang in her face. She dodged backwards and received a heavy boot to the back for her troubles.

"Can't you do something?" Yang called as she went forward her shotgun gauntlets a blaze as she punched, shot after shot from her Shot Gauntlets.

"Unless, you want to join her in death then no…Hang on." Their opponent's eyes widened as the sword changed form and became a scythe.

The parasol, deflected the scythe with a deafening clang. Neo, rolled backwards going for one of the boxes only for it to explode. She gulped, the male had a semblance equipped for combat!

Harry lashed out, Neo activated her semblance. The duo hit the illusion, Harry spun, slammed his foot on the ground and launched everybody skyward. Yang landed heavily, Neo landed elegantly.

Harry jumped back, scythe becoming a rifle and he fired a burst. The rounds hit Neo, her aura held. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and the sound of thunder launched Yang unconscious.

"You shouldn't have done that. No stopping me now." Harry growled, he began to pulse dust out of his magical core and soon enough the room was coated in Harry's dust.

Neo's eyes widened, she opened her parasol. Harry smirked and chucked himself to the floor as he detonated the dust. Just then, he looked up as a crimson and black vortex appeared.

Neo, got up. Her body hurt something awful, she looked and for once she smiled. The male, she had just fought…was MOVING! She was then distracted by the humming sound as portal appeared.

Harry got to his feet, he stretched his hand out and White Absolution jumped into his hand. The woman coming out of the portal was wearing a full on Grimm Mask, shallow cut red and black dress, with armoured vambraces, black leggings and black boots and around her neck was a necklace that looked eerily like Coco's.

Harry turned, he saw his opponent pale, her aura flared. Harry launched a Firebolt and it hit an illusion. There was the unmistakable sound of a blade being unsheathed and Harry stared the woman down.

"You won't harm my daughter."

"You wouldn't kill your brothers son, would you, Raven?"

Raven stopped and removed her mask and she looked at her nephew and she smiled "You look so much like him and your mother. How are they?"

"Well enough. If you're staying, awesome. If not well best get going, I have more blood to spill."

Raven nodded "Be…careful, nephew."

"Stay safe."

Raven turned and vanished. Harry sighed, that encounter made him believe he had just avoided making a deal with the devil.

(RWB)

The three members of RWBY, clattered into the next carriage. They did it just in time as they suddenly heard, gunfire, screams of outrage and massive explosions that rocked the two carriages.

"Your…brother…needs…to…learn…control." Stated Weiss as she adjusted herself to prevent being thrown off balance by the explosions.

Blake shrugged "It has a charm to it." As they went forwards they were met by a burly looking Faunus wielding a chainsaw.

The three of them made very, very short work of the Faunus. Mainly due to the fact that Ruby and Blake kept him at bay with a barrage of wide, fast but dodge able attacks, combined with Blake's swarm of attacks whilst Weiss utilised her glyphs and she and Blake dispatched the Faunus.

By now Team HAND and joined them. Damania's body rapidly healing (Don't remember her semblance so it is healing). "We need to stop this train…But the doors locked." Moaned Ruby.

Everyone bent double as a massive explosion rocked the carriage. The door was no longer a problem and neither was the wall. Roman Torchwick looked in a very bad way, well one kind of does when they've received a flat of metal to the face.

As the teens moved to secure the train, they noticed the brick wall. Team RWBY were sheltered in ice "This is going to suck." Damania said as she sheltered by Nanuuk.

"So badly." Agreed Adam as he braced himself for impact. Harry waited, the split second before they hit, he fuelled wind dust around him and he jumped.

(Beacon Academy)

If you could imagine s hornets' nest of activity, then that is how Beacon Academy currently was. Students running everywhere, strapping armour on each other, themselves, checking ammo, honing swords and scrambling for Bulkheads.

NIKL, JNPR and the guests rushed on to a Bulkhead and they were heading to the city.

Neville was tense, he had even got clearance to use illegal shells "Do we have a plan?" It was Hermione who was asking.

Isabella, had Neville's helm in her hands and without looking at her responded "We do our job…You and your colleagues, sit still look pretty and don't get in our way."

"What about the authorities?"

"We ARE the authorities in this case. Besides, if the Council tries to intervene…well…we'll cross that bridge and pray Velvet gets to Harry before the Council." Kobi commented as he checked his tires, this was going to be fun.

"Isabella, you good?"

"Yup It's time to dispense justice as it ain't gonna dispense itself."

"Kobi?"

"I'm on fire boss…Well, more than usual."

"Lava?"

Lava checked her bombs and pistols "I believe these are for them, love."

Neville pulled his helmet on "Time to be the shield again."


	18. Chapter 18

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has liked this story so far. As for those who have critiqued saying that they are slightly confused, I apologise. My brain goes quicker than I type and when I plan it's slightly better. I will try to make things clearer.

As Beacon became a hive of activity, nothing was going on in the City of Vale. It had started as a rumble at first, no-one really thought of it as problem because with Vale being placed surrounded by Mountains, Earthquakes and Storms were pretty common and thus people acknowledged it as an unpredicted earth tremor.

However, near the 'Bypass', which was really a slope leading down into a bricked of archway, the nearby stone and bins began to shake. Soon it became a rattle and the people began to visually see the nearby information panels begin to shake as well. Unfortunately for the thirty people next to the panels who decide to hit the floor and stay still. If this had been an ordinary earthquake, well they would have been alright.

However, they were sitting ducks for the runaway train and the rubble it carried out. Six people were killed from the rubble that exploded out of the wall and a further five people were killed as the train crushed them as it rolled. The other twenty as they got up all dazed and confused, completely unaware of what happened, were easy pickings for the horde of Grimm that rushed out of the railway.

(HAIL)

"Adam, Nanuuk, Damania…this…is going to suck." Harry said shortly before they hit the wall. He got grunts in return and as they hit the wall, Harry funnelled wind dust into and out of himself and he launched forwards. Harry winced as he slammed through the reinforced glass of the drivers carriage of the front of the train.

Harry went airborne, and didn't quite remember hitting the ground. He hit it once, twice, three times, his aura took the blows. He was vaguely aware of flying Faunus and what looked like icicle versions of his sister and her team.

He was more occupied with the feeling of utter pain of three cracked ribs, four broken and…yep that's his diaphragm haemorrhaging. "Recovery physical…three weeks minimum. Mentally three months." He sat up and by luck found his team sitting up next to him and they were surrounded by Grimm.

Thankfully the Grimm weren't too interested in them.

(RWBY)

They sat up and groaned. Weiss's ice shelter had protected them. But now they were in Central Square, near the 'Garden of Kings' and surrounded by Grimm.

"Ruby, we're in it now." Yang said in disbelief.

"Seriously? Can you be any better at stating the obvious?" Screeched Weiss, in a panic.

"Yang, Weiss…both of you are taking lessons from Harry in sarcasm and stating the obvious…Right now I have a plan." Ruby said.

"That is?" Asked Blake as she grabbed Gambol Shroud.

"Remember what Harry said? Welcome to Team HAND, where violence is necessity and …"

"Common sense out the window? What about it?" Asked Yang as she made no attempt to withdraw Ember Celica from their bracelet form.

"You're not…wait…You're his sister, of course. It runs in the family. This is a bad idea." Stated Weiss, Ruby made no effort to look like she listened or even heard her.

"Welcome to Team RWBY, completing the job is simple, method not so much…Let's do our job."

(HAND)

"No use complaining about this being our fault. Let's do this. Let's…" Harry began and then he saw the small child. About three years old, definitely dead, its legs no-where to be found and the rest of it being fought over by four Beowolves.

"New plan. Exterminatus. Annihilate fucking Grimm we fucking find…"

Damania gulped, she was struggling to compartmentalise the fact that she had killed her Uncle, it was murder at worst and self-defence at best. Even now, her career was over "What if the cops or people prevent us?"

"Use your initiative…" Harry replied "…How are you holding up?"

"Shitty. Killed my Uncle remember."

"Damn, okay…Hate to be callous but leave that to one side. That we can deal with as a team. Right now, I need you to help me stop these monsters from eating anymore people."

Damania nodded "I can do that. I can definitely do that. Harry, thanks."

"Why?"

"For being here, being a good friend. Good team leader. Getting to know us, well not treating Faunus like animals."

Harry nodded his sword extending into a scythe "Pleasure knowing you all. Let's go out swinging."

Adam grinned "No other way."

Nanuuk merely popped his fists "This is going to be fun. What about the Atlesian Fleet?"

"Shit happens…Remember, they're Atlesian not Valyrian. Oh and Didn't Get That Memo. If that doesn't work, send them my way."

Adam snorted "You'll send 'em back in a box. All right. Let's get De-Grimming."

With four battle cries the blood thirstiest group at Beacon since STRQ dived headlong into horde of Grimm. Harry coated himself in lightning dust and with his scythe spinning around him, he sliced, slashed and slaughtered his way into the horde. Lightning scream and arcing off him like demons and writhing snakes.

Adam drew his sword, held it in the open stance of Iado and waited. The first one charged him and with a surgeons precision split the boar like Grimm clean in twain. Two more rushed him and he quickly parted them; one head off body and the other hind quarters from front. The other seven in the pack fell in a similar matter.

Nanuuk well he was happy as a young Polar Bear Faunus could be. He had grown up in a family of seven. He was the youngest boy of three and one of the middle children, he was a little bit of a terror. But hey, he was now a Huntsman, instead of doing what his Faunus father did which was trapping. He sighed, he was the only one of his siblings to go onto becoming a Huntsman. Andrew and Gregory, his elder brothers even with scholarship money couldn't help put them through the four years of Huntsman academy and so they helped develop their father trapping job into a business, which was making a name for themselves. Emily was now working in an insurance firm and Rebecca, well Emily and her were the turning points in their family fortunes….Those two were able to pay their way through business and law school with one working as Huntsmen Defence. Nanuuk was the first to be able to go to Beacon. He hadn't wanted to go but Andrew had forged his signature and had told him "Do it. Become a Huntsman. You've dreamed about it. Don't you worry about us, all of us…We just want the rest of you to have more than what we had."

'More than what we had.' He thought as he, checked an Ursa Alpha with his hand crunching around the snout, before injecting ice straight into the brain. "With one thought, things crystalise with an icy blast." He said to himself as an Ursa bit him in the shoulder.

"I'm never giving up. I've not done by best." He growled. There was the unmistakable sound of teeth biting bone. Bone giving, tissue, muscle, tendon and ligaments giving as the Ursa shredded his shoulder. Nanuuk growled turned his armoured gloves around as water and wind dust mixed at the tips of his fingers before being fired into the Ursa.

Damania, butterflied her twin swords, repelling the Death Stalkers and impaling Creepers as she did so. Team HAND had scattered, in Harry's opinion 'Maximum damage to the enemy. More effective at saving civilians.' She had found a family of four trapped in car. They, had done a tolerable job by locking the car doors and fighting to keep said doors from being removed. She altered the grip on one of her blades, stepped up behind a Beowulf and pulled on the tail. The Beowulf gave a mixed sound between a snarl and a yelp. Claws lashed out, hitting thin air and then six precise shots penetrated the air. Two to the knees, two to the chest and two in the eyes and it dissolved into smoke.

Damania effortlessly finished the rest around the car. She knocked on the window "What do you want? What are those things? You're a Faunus! Stay away from me! Keep away from my family."

Damania shook her head "Yes I'm a Faunus. Right now…you and your family are in danger." She turned and she managed to throw a boartusk Grimm over the car when it was detonated by a glowing red orange orb of energy. 'That was Yang…probably'. She turned to the family "You are in the middle of a Grimm Attack on the City. Myself, my team and another team are trying to stem the breach, but in doing so are allowing Grimm to spread further into the city. Now, I'm a Huntress, well Huntress-in-training and I'm here to get the four of you to safety. Hopefully, soon another one of my team mates will clear out a building and then start calling in for extraction."

"Extraction?"

"Getting as many civilians out of the City. My squad leader…he's an asshole, but he's got a good heart and a decent head for this sort of situation."

The family nodded and slowly but surely got out of the car. "We live across the road, that block of flats." Just then one of the windows shattered as a Gorilla dissolved into darkness. When the family caught site of a pale skinned teenager "Is that?"

"That's Harry…The asshole. Now he really is being an asshole. He's probably systematically cleared that entire block of flats and is now about to start balling at someone."

Harry panted. That was the last of the Grimm. He had used wind dust, landed on the roof and had proceeded to open the fire exit door…More like removed where the door existed wall and door clean off. The sound that made had caused the Grimm to come surging up the stairs and walls and from there it was bobbing for apples, too easy. Grimm showed up, his rifle blasted.

He made his way down. He got blind-sided by a Beowulf, it's powerful front claw, threw him into a door and cracked it. Harry cried out as the claw cracked his aura and the latter part of the scratch opened up some scratches on his chest drawing blood. As it went of the throat tearing kill, Harry, managed to lift his boot and kick it where any sort of mammal should have reproductive parts. The family who Harry had almost let become Grimm food, opened the door to find Harry bite into the Grimm, it let out a roar of fury before falling over the balcony dissolving as it went.

"You're….You're a Hunter." He looked up and saw a kid, about eight years old, bright red hair and emerald green eyes.

"In training. Sorry…about the door." Harry panted. He had lost count of the Grimm he had killed. Lost count of the corpses he had seen, partly devoured or being devoured and those being eaten alive or no longer. He had put at least twenty people out of their misery. He had called for support but nobody was coming.

"Sir, what is going on?" Harry tried to move but he was too damn tired. He found a hand on his arm and it was the boy trying to get him to move. Then he heard the scream, he turned and in the living room was the biggest looking Gorilla type Grimm he had ever seen.

"Move…To me." He ordered, thankfully the family obeyed.

"I'm, Marcus Jewel. This is my wife Jasmine, my son Obsidian and my Daughter Lillian. Please…help us."

Harry nodded and he smiled at them, this one just met his eyes "I will…Not just for your sake but for your daughter. Looks so much like my adoptive mother."

'No aura, semblance drained…bollocks to that. Aura and Semblance are as tough as you are. As long as you think and believe you can do something, the aura will obey. It is you and you are it.' "I'm my aura and my aura is me. I am Hadrian Branwen, Son of the Hurricane, Babe of the Raven, Child of Misfortune and I'm not yet done."

His hand flickered out and his sword, lost two floors up flew into his hand. He narrowed his eyes and extended his senses, his semblance began to work changing the ambient dust in the air into that of inertia and gravity. He lowered the gravity around the Grimm, he twitched his hands and almost immediately the Grimm came hurtling towards him "Alright Harambe, time to pay." The air became excited and Harry clicked his left hand and gestured with his right. The area in front of the Jewel family and Harry, exploded in a fireball, so hot that it was white and even through closed eyes it could be seen. The Grimm was sent flying out of the window disintegrating it and the wall and window. "Sorry about that…Now…do you have a scroll and do you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah…I work in air traffic control."

Harry began to grin "Now, who do I have to piss off, yell at or threaten with brutal dismemberment to get shit moving?"

Marcus stared at him "Are you serious? You're…"

Harry sighed "No, I'm running on twelve hours sleep. Killed fifteen or so rabid mutts had to stop a train from getting blown up only to make the situation worse and am now trying to contain a situation also known as this GRIMM FUCKING INVASION WITH EIGHT PEOPLE AND I CAN'T GET A FUCKING MESSAGE OUT. Forgive me. So you work in traffic control you have some sort of permanent access to the city so as a Government guy, who do I have to…"

Marcus nodded "…put a boot to ass through, to get Bulkheads and whatnot for extraction. Oh and to get reinforcements. Are you going to need the Army?"

"NO…The army will only make things worse. What I need from you are all Bulkhead and transport ships moving over Vale, making a mess of that Atlesian Military Fleet plans. You, Marcus Jewel are going to help me save this goddamn city and by Oum we're going to do it."

Marcus nodded. He pulled out his scroll, put it into his table and began dialling the council as Harry's scroll began to ring.

"Branwen speaking. Where the fuck the reinforcements? Whose fucking calling?"

"It's Ozpin…Harry, what's the situation? I have students commandeering bulkheads but no-one's taking off due to the Vale Council."

Harry slammed his phone onto the table "Ozpin, send EVERYONE…Screw the Council. They're inaction has already claimed sixty people that I've seen. I've had to put twenty out of their misery. I have an Air Traffic guy here at literal weapon point yelling at me to do something. My hands are tied by yours and subsequently those cuntnuggets called the Council. Now, unless you want to lose Teams HAND and RWBY, I suggest you send those Bulkheads."

(Ozpins Office)

Ozpin looked into his monitors and his eyes widened. On the thirty panels he had split screened giving him a decent enough overview of the city. He could see Team RWBY on four screens trying to hold off an never ending horde, he could see the Grimm feasting on people. He even saw the individual members of Team HAND, racking up bodies, pulling people into blocks of flats but they were slowing down.

Ozpin turned to the Council "Authorisation code, Alpha, Foxtrot, Oscar, 1, 2, 3."

"OZPIN!" Growled the Head of Security, a Large Fat Walrus Faunus. Thankfully the Faunus trait was just a physique that resembled obesity.

"Don't jeopardise peoples lives more than you have. Bulkheads Go."

(Jewel)

"Bulkheads are going? Good. Thankyou."

Harry sighed. Now they just had to hold. "Marcus, gather everyone from the lower floors and get them on the roof. I'll be there suppressing Grimm that are thinking of coming up nearby." With that he finished the bottle of whiskey and the protein bar. Not the best combination but it would bolster his energy levels for now.

Then he heard it. The unmistakable cry of someone jumping from a great height, wearing armour and followed by an earth shattering boom. Harry looked down to see an armoured Neville outside of the Apartment block he was on top of.

"NIKL here for Honour and Glory."

"Neville, you amazing son of a bitch."


	19. Chapter 19

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling  
(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has liked this story so far. As for those who have critiqued saying that they are slightly confused, I apologise. My brain goes quicker than I type and when I plan it's slightly better. I will try to make things clearer.

Now to the other side of the battlefield

(RWBY)

Team RWBY, lost track of the individual members of HAND but could tell they were around if the sounds of gunfire, cursing, more gunfire, excessive cursing and what looked like lightning infused bricks sailing everywhere and hitting everything and everyone with large amounts of surprisingly accurate force.

Ruby was beginning to pant heavily. Having been in a fight for her life that had resulted in several deaths that she was responsible for, this was refreshing. But god it was hard work, she pulled the trigger, the sniper scythe boomed and a Grimm dissolved. Rinse, repeat, dash, slash, slice, fire, reload, fire, repeat. She was running low on ammo and on her aura.

Her eyes hardened "I'm my aura and my aura is me. I'm not yet done!" She called and she charged back into battle, recharged. She would make Harry proud of her. That was the one thing she wanted more than anything.

(Yang)

Yang's eyes were glowing red as she delivered kinetic powered punch, after kinetic powered punch into the Ursa and Beowulf swarm in front of her. There was a sickening crunch as fist met armoured face and the face lost. The mask staved in and the Ursa collapsed. However a Death Stalker and Creeper rushed her.

Her Gauntlets thundered and the Grimm fell apart. But the side effect of the shotgun was that the gas mains had been exposed and one particular shot had erupted into a colossal fireball taking out quite a few Grimm.

Yang spied a child backed up against the wall, and three Death Stalkers cornered him. Claws snipping and tails swishing. Yang was now insensate with fury. She reached out, grabbed one of the Death Stalkers and effortlessly removed its tail.

Long weapons were not Yang's speciality but with liberal use of her semblance she managed to kill the Death Stalkers. Her clothes were tattered and torn, covered in Grimm Ichor but Yang stood triumphant, the kid was alive. "Get home. Get out of the city."

The boy nodded and started heading home, Yang escorted him and turned and pounced on a bunch of Beowolves that had been following them. Yang used ther scarf to patch up her skirt, which wasn't revealing much but it was the principality of her state of dress.

(Yang and Blake)

They were the luckiest of the eight. They had managed to stick together, with Blake rounding the Grimm up and Weiss utilising her elemental glyphs to boost her speed to cut down the Grimm.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough. The horde of Grimm kept coming.

(JNPR and Sun and Neptune)

Sun Wukong and Neptune two of the twenty representatives of Mistral and subsequently Haven Academy. Those two were shadowing detectives and as a result were the first two on scene aside from Teams RWBY or HAND.

JNPR on the other were the other team fully deployed and had just gotten off the Bulkhead before the Vale Council had stopped all deployment and movement of the Bulkheads.

They immediately set to work. Jaune and Pyrrha working together and Nora and Ren. Jaune, had improved…dramatically. Harry the rest of AIL and NPR had banded together to make Jaune a much more effective fighter.

Jaune was in Harry's opinion a very unique fighter that really didn't need a Sword and Shield attire. Harry's aura was vast but Jaune's it seemed to outshine even Harry's and he had aura reserves that could rival Ozpin, and that was before his Aura disabling skill.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Jaune hit the ground, bounced and convulsed as lightning dust erupted from Harry's hand straight into the blonde. As soon as it began, it stopped. Jaune lay there sweating, panting and slightly singed "How…is that possible? I mean no-one should be able to use all that aura!"_

 _Harry grinned a thin smile and pulled Jaune to his feet "You're right. In a straight raw aura contest you can probably beat me. There aren't many people who are my rivals in raw power."_

 _Jaune nodded. He spun his sword and shield and readied himself. This time it was Neville who entered the ring. "Why is it that no-one can defeat you or Harry and your respective teams?" Jaune asked as he scored to glancing hits on Neville, before maneuvering away from the crushing hammer strikes._

 _Neville grunted "Because…beating Harry and myself, requires several things and no ungodly aura reserves are not one of those things. Though it helps." Jaune rolled his body and shield effectively deflecting the hammer blow but saw his aura take a beating._

" _The first thing is understanding. Academies teach you scenarios. The academy teaches you protocol for when things go sideways. That's perfectly fine but unless you've been in those situations then you have to understand that academic teaching and real life experience are completely different."_

 _Jaune groaned as Neville kicked him in the chest and just recovered to avoid the massive spike on the hammer. "Okay. You and Harry have experienced scenarios that went sideways?"_

 _Neville nodded "The next thing to remember is there is fighting and there is Fighting. In a tournament Harry and I are unlikely to do well as it involves showing off. Fighting is well…You've seen Harry and I go at it."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Jaune snapped out of his memory to help scissor the Death Claws stinger between his and Pyrrha's shield. Jaune smirked and hit a concealed switch with the back of his hand. There was a thud and snikt, no-one was sure which one was first. All that mattered was that the Death Claw barrelled through them.

Jaune spun right as Pyrrha turned left and the pair of them took down a Creeper Major. Meanwhile Nora let out a battle cry and helpfully reversed the knee caps on a more armoured than normal Beowulf Alpha allowing for Ren to take its head relatively clean off.

Team JNPR were a help to the situation but they were still not enough.

(HAND and NIKL)

Harry grinned as he literally hugged Neville "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

Neville chuckled "The Council tried to make us stop. We disobeyed and then they over ruled us and then Ozpin ordered us. We heard a terse voice."

"That was me. I literally had a family at weapon pointed at a family to get them to help me."

Neville's eyes widened "That's…"

"Dumb…Even for me. I know. I know. Right now I need more reinforcements."

Neville nodded "Ozpin's doing what he can. Last time I heard in the immediate area are Teams HAND, NIKL, RWBY and JNPR…" Neville was about to say something else when a multitude of pops, cracks and swirling lights appeared surrounding them.

Harry sighed as Hermione, Ron and the rest appeared from a Portkey. Hermione shrieked, ducked to the floor as Harry's weapon dropped open and a blast of energy surged over her. It slammed into the encroaching Boarbatusk shattering the face and dissolved into smoke, but not before it let out a squealing roar. "Fucks Sake!"

"Language!" Shouted Hermione as the adults gave him a disapproving look.

"Mr. Potter, please explain why you killed that innocent creature." Questioned Dumbledore his eyes twinkling madly.

Harry's eyes turned blue, he channelled wind dust through his body and he threw them to one side aside from Snape as a pack of Boarbatusk charged towards them. "Two things you utter idiot. 1) These things are arguably sentient but they are not innocent in anyway shape or form. This is why I have Snape. 2) You're stopping me from doing my fucking job."

Snape went for his wand only to find it in Harry's hand. Harry levitated the rest of the distractions up, leaving Snape with the son of his hated rival and most disliked pupil and a pack of mutated boars. "Potter, I demand you release me."

Harry wasn't listening and he turned to Neville "Seriously? You want me to babysit these assholes?"

"Hermione, Ron and Ginny insisted on coming then the rest came. Dumbledore wanted to see if he could negotiate…That's besides the point. You really going to murder Snape? I know you both hate each other, but Harry…This won't be killing in self-defence or even manslaughter! This is premeditated, calculated…"

Harry's eyes turned into a kaleidoscope of colours "Nev…If Snape dies. I have a plan…Just keep alert so we don't get any coming from behind or above."

Dumbledore and the rest could only watch in horror as the Boar like creatures went for Harry and in Dumbledore's opinion redeemed Death Eater "I must save Severus. I must stop Harry from going down an irredeemable path!" He went for his wand but it wasn't there.

Dumbledore's eyes widened…When Harry had flung them to one side, they had all lost their wands. This was calculated! This was cold blooded murder! They watched helplessly and in the current Students of Hogwarts eyes with glee as Snape was about to die.

Everyone was wrong. The moment the nine remaining Boarbatusks were millimetres from Severus Snape, Harry blurred out of reality. Harry reappeared, his metal toe capped boot crackling with lightning connected solidly with the leading Boarbatusk. It didn't have the chance to squeal as its existence was extinguished. Harry's sword bit into two more, but the fourth hit Harry square in the chest. Harry grunted, sword came free from his hand.

Harry channelled his aura to his hands and slammed his fists together and his emergency weapons appeared. His hands and halfway up his forearms were in a flexible metallic glove and when applied with aura and hit with the other glove, they encased the fingers and between the knuckles erupted three claws and on the forearms to the side were two really small, compact and extremely powerful assault rifles.

The rifles barked, bullets flew and the Boarbatusks fell into clouds of smoke. Snape looked pale, exceptionally pale and paler than normal. Harry fixed him a filthy a look and the Wizards and Witches made their way back to the ground.

Immediately once on the ground and everyone found their wands Hermione and Mrs. Weasley began screeching. Harry held his hand up "Harry here…Adam! Just the second I needed to here from. You've teamed up with Isabella? Alright look Neville and I are a little tied up right now, and I'm telling the pair of you consider us MIA…Look just stop the gribbly grabbly nasty Grimm from eating anymore people."

Harry hung up and spun his rage evident "First of all. All of you shut the fuck up! Calm the fuck down!" As he said that there was a deafening boom and shriek as four Nevermore blew up. "You'll attract the Grimm…The Creatures of Grimm want us fucking dead. Huntsmen and Huntsmen-in-training like Neville and Me…Shut up Granger not the time…We have a job to do. And quite frankly you idiotic lumps flesh in skirts and frocks are nothing more than bait for me to use."

Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears it was Snape who spoke next "Then you using me for those Boar Grimm? Was proving a point?"

Harry nodded "Mostly…probably…Protection is a job my squad doesn't really do. Anyway, you want to help? Stay out the way, obey all the people with weird and possibly over compensating weapons with weird abilities and harass the Grimm."

With that Harry summoned his sword, attached it to his back and stormed into the fray. Neville behind him. Snape watched them go "We might as well have a look. If we're lucky we can grab the pair of them when they're weak."

(Other Squads)

Thankfully NIKL and JNPR were the heralds of Other Teams. Not just from Beacon but from the other three academies as well. Huntsmen from all years descended upon the City.

Team CFVY were amongst the first hitting the ground. Velvet rolled across the floor, grabbing Harry's shotgun two sword/sheathe combination. Velvet's fighting style hadn't really changed much but due to spending time with the wiry but incredibly strong first year that she wanted to call her boyfriend, her physical strength had increased.

She had adapted quickly, her semblance of mimicry sped up the process of learning new weapons and fighting styles. She readied the blade, grabbed the pump of the shotgun sheath reloaded and as she was about to fire when a Scythe sailed through the air and a battered, bloody and bleeding Harry appeared in front of her.

"Hey Velvet…Nice of you to join the party." Harry said collapsing slightly. Harry planted his sword and got up. He looked around and he could see more and more students piling into the fray. He even spotted a pair, one with silver hair and dressed in black with a mint green haired amazon in essence. She seemed to be wearing clothes that seemed a little tight.

"What is it?" Velvet asked, she looked and she noticed the olive clad girl and her eyes watered.

Harry's narrowed and he spun round. Thankfully CFY had cleaned up the area of Grimm and were now joining scattered first year squads. Meanwhile somewhere something exploded and Velvet heard Kobi Pow cackle maniacally.

Velvet turned to Harry "Is this how we finish? In the middle of a battle?" Her distress found five King Taijitu, a horde of Beowolves and a flock of Nevermore to come swooping down on them.

Harry snarled in fury. It caused Velvet to jump backwards, almost directly into the path of a King Taijitu head. Harry flickered out of existence and wrapped an arm around Velvet's waist and pulled her out of the way as the Snake Grimm bit into his shoulder breaking his aura.

Harry winced as the snake venom entered his body. He pulled Velvet to him "There's never been anyone else. Not ther, not anyone. Only you Velvet." With that he pulled the unmistakable sound of flesh tearing, muscle ripping, blood vessels popping and tooth grating on bone was heard as he kissed Velvet full on the lips. "Yatsu!" Harry yelled.

The big sword wielder lumbered over sword at the ready "I'll get you…"

"Get this fucker down. I'm gonna…oh bugger." Harry didn't get to finish as the Grimm pulled backwards and swallowed Harry whole. Several people charged forwards, Velvet amongst them. They were going to get Harry out before he dissolved in the Grimm's stomach.

However, as Professor Port, Professor Goodwitch and the newly recruited Professor Rose descended onto the Snake, it started to convulse. They watched in horror and fascination as the Snake dissolved.

Harry appeared and he looked a mess. His clothes were barely holding themselves together, shoulder had Grimm Fangs sticking out of it. His already scarred frame, littered with more such scars which were not healing at the current point in time. He was bleeding profusely from cuts and slashes. Furthermore he was covered in ichor and saliva from being digested by a Grimm and if they looked closely they'd see the remains of Grimm flesh in his mouth.

"Harry!" It was Velvet, he spun and just managed to spit the massive lump of Snake flesh out of his mouth as Velvet hugged him. She almost immediately started blubbering.

"Velvet." Harry said, she looked up at his grime covered face, only to find him kissing her full on. She did not resist at all. They broke apart, both were breathing heavily "I'm…not letting you go."

Velvet grinned and grabbed his hand tightly "As long as you never do that again! Why did you do that?"

Harry chuckled "I like my limbs and as cool as metallic ones are…I don't want to be a robotic Huntsman. Also, I wanted to find out if my bite is deadlier…It is."

Just then the approach of metallic boots disrupted them "Hadrian Branwen, the Council of Vale wish to speak with you. Do not resist."


	20. Chapter 20

**RWBY: The Unknown Sibling** **  
** **(Harry is two years older than Ruby and three months older than Yang)**

 **To the Anon who mentioned my timelines in ages. He is correct, Harry is the same age as Yang.**

AN: I am awake and alive. Just been busy.

"Hadrian Branwen, the Council of Vale want to speak with you. Do not resist."

Harry turned around to find himself staring at "A robot? I am being given ORDERS by a god forsaken hunk of junk?" Harry began to shake with laughter, aura kept him from being killed but it didn't stop from having his injuries from aggravating him. "That's fucking rich. Who's your operator?"

"My operator is classified; my titular code is Atlesian Knight-200SA1. Atlesian Knight-200Serial Authorisation 1." Replied the drone. Harry looked at the rapidly assembling Beacon Staff.

"How much trouble would I be in hypothetically if I wrecked Atlas property?"

"Not that much kid…why?" Rasped Qrow. Harry smirked levelled his sword at the Knights and abruptly parted the first Knight's head from its body. Two more rapidly moved up rifles raised ready to shoot, only for Harry to click his fingers and the earth beneath their feet moulded around them and promptly crushed them.

Neville meanwhile caught the last two with heavy swipe with his hammer "I didn't get the memo that Vale sucked Atlas dick…If Vale Council wants to speak to me, they send a Vale representative."

"You really don't like the Vale Council." Stated Isabella. The rest of Teams NIKL and HAND had finally met up, they were joined by a group of four, one male and three women. Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked them up and down, the male didn't seem to be much older than him and carried himself in a similar manner to himself. That of a fighter and a survivor, he also had an aura about him not to dissimilar to Draco Malfoy. The green haired tanned girl was absolutely stunning, Harry would not admit but later on he would assure Velvet that she was the only one for him.

It was the other two that unsettled Harry. They reeked of power, power that he had gone against before. Just who they were made Harry feel uneasy, these four were here on a different mission.

"We're looking for the Headmaster." Said the tanned one "I'm Emerald. Emerald Sustrai, this is my partner Mercury Black and the other members of my team Neo and Ember."

"I'm here Miss Sustrai…What is it?"

"We found the remains of Roman Torchwick…He looks as if he was shredded by a Beowulf or something." This was a lie, Emerald had seen Mercury killed Torchwick and then using an abandoned weapon store had sliced the mans body up.

AND, RWBY, CFVY and NIKL turned to look at Harry "I didn't kill him. Where was he?"

"Ten Blocks from here, that way." Emerald Said pointing directly behind her.

"Harry weren't you over that way?" Oobleck asked.

"More like twelve blocks about halfway off where these four entered. I remember seeing Torchwick making a run for it but I was too busy trying to prevent some eight-year-olds becoming human a la carte…" Harry replied.

"Now better question…Headmaster, why do the Vale Council want to speak with me?"

Ozpin shrugged "Probably due to the lack of proper protocol about Grimm Invasion, Reckless endangerment of civilians, Reckless destruction of Vale City property and much, much more."

Harry sighed "Well let's be off."

"You're going!" Exclaimed Hermione "Harry you don't even have any sort of defence! What about the destruction of those Knight Robot things…What are the consequences?"

"Hermione…save it. I know that I don't have a clue about what I'm going to do. However what I do know is that they are trying to get answers to get me out of the way. So…I'm going to do exactly what they want."

Neville sighed "You're going to be an utter dick in other words." The shit-eating tired grin on Harry's face didn't ease his concerns.

"Adam, you're in charge…I know Damania. This is an on-paper thing." The lioness faunus nodded.

"Give them hell." She said. She didn't much like Vale, due to the fact that they didn't confront Atlas over the usage of Faunus labour and lack of rights. It had been explained as an 'Atlas Matter, we have no right to interfere'.

"Will Harry be okay?" This came from a particularly concerned Ruby "He didn't do anything wrong…He's a good guy like us. He helps people."

Neville sighed and sat on the ground, his armour hissing and grunting "It's less what he did and more how he went about it. Anything he did wrong the only thing that I can think of was consideration of murder and four counts of it."

Qrow's eyes widened "Who did he threaten?"

"He saved a family from a Gorilla-esque Grimm. He was blood spattered and coated in Grimm guts and basically asked them 'Who do I need to threaten to get into Air Traffic Control."

Qrow snorted "Not even a threat…He's got nothing to worry about…Really. Now we begin to clean up."

(Vale Council Room)

Harry had managed to sneak into an off-licence and acquire a few bottles of alcohol. He popped one open and offered it to the Headmaster who declined. Harry shrugged and began drinking it "You're only giving them more ammunition to use against you."

"Since they're not giving me the reasons why they want to speak with me; indicates they have nothing except misdemeanours. Last I checked being drunk and pulled in front of the Council is not a crime."

"Your father was…"

Harry looked at him; heterochromatic eyes stared into old grey eyes. Eyes that seemed older than the body Ozpin was in "I know. If anything, this'll prove I'm my father's son…I'll handle the council if you'll back…"

"Gladly. In all my lives I've never seen Vale sink this low." Ozpin said the last bit coming out in a low murmur.

"How old ARE you Ozpin? What happened to cause this? When did it happen? Why did it happen? Who did this to you?" Harry asked.

Ozpin smiled at him "I won't tell you now…But I will tell you in due time…Peace Mr. Branwen. I know you hate that phrase but please trust me. This is not just my decision but rather one that my inner-council must agree to." Harry nodded and they arrived at the Vale Council building.

The building was in a word extravagant. It was massive and imposing whereas Beacon had a similar extravagance but the school felt humbler, this was just plain arrogance plain and simple. Harry saw massive amounts of Atlas personnel and the AKs or Atlesian Knights. "Fuck…Professor, why is Atlas here?"

"Because of my supposed inability to protect the Kingdom…"

"That's balls Headmaster. You did the best you could under the circumstances. Hell, you had eight first years and one professor trying to do a job that would require Veteran Huntspersonel." Harry replied, Harry's eyes narrowed as the Atlas Soldiers moved to intercept them.

"Halt…"

"Let them through…It's about time Harry." Harry looked up and standing there in a black suit, looking slightly like a Walrus was Ox Fumes, a Walrus Faunus and the Vale Council representative for the Defence of Vale…In other words the asshole that Ozpin and Harry would have most contact with.

Next to him were four more they were: Ruby Vase, the Health Minister; Scarlett Brush, the Foreign Office Minister; Vermillion Hues, the Education Minister and finally Tuscon Brown, the Prime Minister. "Talk about the red brigade." Harry said straight away upon noticing the name badges.

"Second thing who the fuck gave you permission to address me by the name on my Birth Certificate?" Harry growled as he jammed his sword into the steps to keep his balance.

"Manners, Mr. Branwen." Ozpin said. His face was a perfect poker face but his orders underlined the humour he was concealing. Ox flushed red reminding Harry of his Uncle.

"You are in deep trouble…We want to know how you knew about this…disaster, why you did what you did." Blustered Ox.

Harry smirked "So am I being arrested? Am I being charged with anything?"

"No…"

"So my Headmaster and myself could walk right out of these doors and go back to school, so I can debrief him as per protocol?" The Council nodded and Harry sighed, pulled out a bottle of beer.

"You're not allowed to drink on…!" Began one of the councilmen. Harry tuned him out as he began to drink. After swallowing a particularly large belch, he turned to face the council.

The council watched as their intended scape-goat turned the tables on them, his eyes flashing and flickering with barely restrained rage. "Fifty-six…Fifty-six men, women and children died because of your protocols and displeasure with my Headmaster. Three times that figure will either never be able to work or walk again and I'm not including the Faunus figures." Harry growled.

"Why?" Asked Ox his temper dangerously close to boiling.

"Aside from you and maybe two or three others does the Vale Council honestly give a shit about the Faunus? Don't answer that…Considering the amount of Schnee Dust Powered Atlas Tech I've seen in the streets the answer is I doubt it." Harry hissed "So…I'll drink on Council Property…Better than my first thought of shooting the place up."

"Harry enough. You've made yours and my points clear. I will acquiesce to the Council's decision about the Vytal Festival." Ozpin replied as they turned to leave.

As they left Ozpin's scroll began to chirp. He opened it and saw he had messages from his inner circle "I must be off Harry…I will bring you up with my inner circle. Is there anyone else?"

"Neville. He's solid, dependable and pretty good with that hammer of his." Ozpin chuckled at that.

"Harry, you did well. All of you did well." With that Ozpin strode off, Harry watched Ozpin walk off and then suddenly shimmer and vanish. Harry stared dumbstruck, shrugged unsheathed his sword and with bottle of beverage in hand he began to meander his way back to Velvet. However, he bumped into Qrow. He too was carrying a crate of beer "Hey kid…I've got a meeting to go too."

"Ozpin right dad?" Harry said looking at his father. If Qrow was caught off guard he didn't reveal it.

"How did you…"

"Are you part of his Inner Circle?"

Qrow looked at Harry, his red eyes harder than rubies "You do not want to get mixed up in this. You or Ruby."

Harry snorted "I'm going to get dragged into this…It's who I am. I'm a Crow's child. Besides I've got assets to bring to the group."

Qrow raised his eyebrows "What are they?"

"Strength, determination, resilience and weird case of immortality and I know a guy who can walk softly and carries a big stick." Harry replied getting a snort from his father.

"I'll back you. Your mother will, she'll not like it. Not one bit but she'll support you. Oz will, we've been receiving reports on you. Well, aside from your outbursts and overzealousness to settle scores you're a smart student. Glynda will not want you in due to the fact that you're a kid and James…"

"Whose James?"

"General Headmaster Master of the Borders James 'Jimmy' Ironwood of Atlas…"

Harry sighed "The dick behind the word dictator of Hardass Dildo Academia Frostballs? Otherwise known to the rest of the world as Atlas Academy?"

Qrow coughed and gagged on his hipflask "Can I quote that?" Harry smirked.

"Granted. Who else need I worry about?"

"Headmasters of Shade and Haven…Headmistress Dorothy Shade and Leonard…Leo's a Lion Faunus."

Harry shook his head "We have the Wizard of Oz, Lion Faunus, a Soldier and a Little Girl…What?"

Qrow stared at his son "Pardon? Run that by me again."

"On the other side…There is a film called the Wizard of Oz. The main character is called Dorothy. Headmistress Dorothy Shade, a Cowardly Lion; Leonard Lionheart, a Tin Knight; Dictator of Atlas and Wizard of Oz, Ozpin." Harry explained. He had spent his summer using Dudley's old dvd player and tv; along with the films Dudley no longer needed or wanted as he had them all somehow stored on his computer. One of the films he watched was 'Wizard of Oz'.

Qrow shook his head "Time for us to go…Oz doesn't mind me being late but the others will."

Harry could only smirk "Then let us go and see the wizard."

"The wonderful wizard that is Oz." Qrow finished.

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Qrow was the last one to arrive. Qrow had firmly told Harry that he needed to go up and brief Ozpin about stuff and that Ozpin and the staff would be waiting for the debriefing to be done by the Team Leaders. This left Harry alone with a crate of beer.

Neville had joined him, handed Harry his invisibility cloak and joined the dark-haired teen in drinking, before hiding the beer and themselves underneath the Cloak. As the pair were going to try and sneak up to Ozpin's office they noticed Coco, Jaune, Ruby and a few others amongst them was Velvet and Hermione. They appeared to be heading to Ozpin's tower, Harry slowly remembered things had gone sideways in the defence and all the teams needed to debrief. What surprised the two wizards was the fact the pair were having a civil conversation, Harry almost felt bad at what he was going to do.

Neville and Harry moved slowly and carefully over to the girls. However, he forgot that Velvet's senses were far sharper than a humans and Hermione had hung around with Harry, under the invisibility cloak and was a veteran of Harry stealth which was…pretty stealthy. Velvet sniffed the air, reached out with her right arm as Hermione did the same thing with her left.

Harry found the cloak falling off his shoulders. Velvet's eyes widened "You can go invisible!"

"No…Through the use of a cloak…Beer?" Velvet looked at Harry in amazement and audacity but accepted a beer. Hermione shook her head at her friend. Thankfully the pair hadn't properly lost their tempers with one another.

"You drunk Harry?" Hermione asked as she took one as well.

"Nope. Though I am slightly. It's all part of something bigger. Anyway aren't we heading up to The Magical Wizard that is Oz's office?" As he spoke, three Atlesian Knights strode out of the tower.

"The Headmaster and staff will see you now." As the students filed in Harry got the distinct feeling that the Knights watched him. The ride up to Ozpin's office was rather quiet. Harry found himself linking hands with Velvet. There was a soft ding and the doors opened.

Ozpin wasn't alone. Harry saw Oobleck, Port, Summer, Qrow, Glynda, Dumbledore and his Greasy Lapdog and a man dressed in white. "Harry, that's General James Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas." Hermione whispered.

The silence was tense when Harry eventually spoke "Headmaster Ozpin, Headmaster General Dictator, Professors, Peanut Gallery." The last comment caused Snape to snarl in anger.

"Headmaster Dumbledore please teach your dog some manners." Harry said not even paying attention to his former teachers.

"Harry…Severus…"

"Is an utter dick and I wish that I'd left him to the Boarbatusks." Harry replied.

He then took a drink "Anyone?" Seeing everyone stare at him with jaws dropped he shrugged. After taking a deep swig "I thought we had a debriefing? Not staring at my drinking habits."

Ozpin chuckled "That is true Mr. Branwen…" With that the debriefing began. The debriefing was a relatively painless affair, Teams were asked to recount where they were, when they got to the problem and protocols enacted and more often than not the teachers remained silent. However when Harry began his debriefing everything he was trying to explain kept being interrupted mainly by Dumbledore but after a firework by surprisingly Hermione, who saw it as a ploy to for Dumbledore to manipulate Harry into going with him got him to back off.

Harry was seething but eventually finished his debriefing. He explained where his team had been at the start of the invasion…interrupted by Dumbledore. Fight on the train…Dumbledore and Ironwood. Then the fighting in the street…interrupted again. Although he did get raked out for threatening the family. "I believe that is everything…Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom if you could wait a moment I have something to discuss with you."

Ozpin fixed Dumbledore with a look and the older man nodded "I shall take my leave Headmaster." With that Dumbledore and Snape left the office.

"Are you two familiar with fairy tales?"


End file.
